<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Wants an Alto by Lumina_Luminesce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752263">No One Wants an Alto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Luminesce/pseuds/Lumina_Luminesce'>Lumina_Luminesce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALW/Leroux/Kay mix, AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alien disguised as human, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, But not from Erik, Depression, Drugs, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is immortal, Erik missing Christine, Erik wrote LND, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LND didnt happen, LND is Eriks self insert fanfic, Life-like mannequin, Mannequin, Marijuana, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Modern AU, Modern Era, Nice guy, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OC disguised as human, OC is an alien, OC is immortal, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Pining, Poor Erik, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Stalking, This is why 20 or so locks on the door is a good thing, abusive, traumatic past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Luminesce/pseuds/Lumina_Luminesce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an infamous opera ghost from the 19th century meets an inhuman modern woman?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Character(s), Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rough Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm obsessed with POTO right now and I NEED NEED NEED to get this out. So please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>To say getting in was a hassle would be an understatement. By some miracle, Lumina had been accepted by the Opera Populaire to join their team and she was of course thrilled by the opportunity. But it seemed that they really had no use for an alto. Oh sure, she had a pretty wide range but the upper registers were a strain on her throat and the lower registers were too quiet to hear.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>So, the conductor, M. Dupont, had insisted on letting Lumina go, stating that sopranos were in higher demand than altos. If it hadn’t been for one of the managers, M. Baudelaire, she could kiss the opera house </span><em><span>addio</span></em><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>M. Baudelaire was a bland middle-aged man who rarely took an interest in the arts. His duties were primarily admin, financial and the hiring and firing of stagehands and other non-gifted staff. But for some reason, he had demanded Mme. Rayne, the other manager, to allow Lumina to stay on. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>This all worked in her favour, of course. She would be able to stay and sing if M. Dupont would be so kind and let her, and she could explore Paris and the opera house when she wasn’t in rehearsals. There was one problem, however. Ballet rats and singers got their own dorms in the opera house, but they had all been filled up. This left one room that had been left disused for almost 200 years.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>The dressing room of primadonnas past was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, the once vibrant reddish-pink wallpaper had faded to a dusty pinkish-grey and the carpet had been eaten up by moths ages ago.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>This was to be Lumina’s room. She didn’t mind having to fix everything up, she could certainly afford to do so. She was wealthy enough, and so she did. Within a week she had quickly transformed the old dressing room into a dorm fit for herself. She had tossed away nearly everything except the vanity and the large mirror that hung on the wall. It would budge and she didn’t have the patience to try and remove it and paint over the wall behind it.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>So now the room was coated in a light blue paint, the crown moulding painted gold because she was extra like that. In the little alcove, she had stuck a double bed, amazed it even fit with enough room for a nightstand. The bed had sheets of gauzy white tulle draped over the head of the bed in a sort of halo, and on the nightstand sat a pearlescent lamp with a black shade. It seemed impractical, but she really didn’t like being blinded in the middle of the night.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>The vanity had been sanded down and revarnished. It was a miracle that termites hadn’t found their way in to devour it. The 3 mirrors that were there however had been removed. It was bad enough Lumina had one mirror to contend with, she didn’t need 3 more staring her in the face.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>In all honesty, she hated mirrors. She hated what she would see when she looked into one, afraid of what would be staring back at her. The only other mirror in her dorm was the one in the bathroom she had created. It took knocking down a wall but with nothing behind it to worry about, it wasn’t such a big deal.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Both mirrors were covered as well, using leftover tulle. It was gauzy enough that she couldn’t see anything clearly, but anything that looked in from the other side would surely see her. That was a disturbing thought… she always thought like that around mirrors but could never understand why. Maybe those human ghost stories had infected her mind far too much.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She wasn’t safe from them either. Even in the opera house, she would hear tales from the ballet rats of a ghost who haunted the place, and more specifically, her dorm. A madman who looked like death and sounded like an angel. Perhaps a demon from the pits of hell who lured beautiful young prima donnas into his grasp.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina could only scoff. She would sooner believe Santa existed than some ghost of a madman. And yet, her denial of these stories would only strengthen the ballet rat’s beliefs. It was to the point where even the smallest rustle would make them skittish.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>They couldn’t be blamed though. They were young, the youngest being 15. They were straight out of their high schools and jumped directly into ballet with the opera house. Most of them had been dancing since they were 3 and it all but secured their futures. Who needed to learn algebra when you had your life paved out for you?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina prayed that they would realize how foolish these stories were as they got older. Little did she know, however, the fabled ghost would soon be waking from his slumber, much to his despair.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Rehearsal had been uneventful, for Lumina at least. M. Dupont had managed to find a part for her that suited her range, how kind. It was short and boring, lasting maybe only 24 bars. 25 if she counted the pickup. So most of her day was spent watching the ballet rats do their thing while the tenors and sopranos rehearsed.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina was not a dance, no she most certainly was not. The same muscles that allowed her to sneak about like a thief in the night did not allow her to move gracefully and fluidly like the ballerinas. Sure, she knew how to pied and arabesque and the like, but ask her to string the moves together into a beautiful and cohesive choreography? HAH! No dice. She’d be better off being a teaching assistant than anything remotely professional.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>The ballet instructor was sweet. Mme. Abreo was a woman in her mid 50’s with silver hair cut short and a stern look on her face. But anyone who knew her knew better than to think she was cruel. She just had a mean case of resting bitch face.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>RBF aside, she was gentle, insightful and motherly to anyone who sought her out, and it wasn’t limited to just the ballet rats. Lumina had come to her many times in the few months she had been there and this time was no different.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>As rehearsal was wrapping up, Lumina had hopped off her perch from the corner of the room and came up to Mme. Abreo. The elder woman seemed to know exactly what was troubling Lumina and spoke first.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“M. Dupont has been giving you grief again? Poor girl, you must know he is simply stubborn. He will come around.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh yea, he came around alright,” Lumina muttered, the sarcasm nearly dripping from her words. “Gave me a whole 24 bars. What more could I ask for? Even if a part is a few notes out of my range, he gives it to a soprano! He knows my range and yet he insists on acting like I can’t budge from my comfort zone!” A stream of English curses came from Lumina’s mouth, only a few of which Mme. Abreo understood.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“It’s a start, dear. You can’t expect Rome to be built overnight.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“The hell I can’t! And if he never starts increasing my range, I’ll be stuck like this for… however long I’m here. I’m just as valuable as the sopranos.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Mme. Abreo sighed and reached for the frustrated young woman, a slender hand resting on her shoulder. “Lumina, you go back to your dorm and practice as much as you can. Make it the best sounding 24 bars of the opera. Blow him away and hopefully, he won’t be too blind to see that you aren’t merely more than a couple of octaves.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina gave a thoughtful, yet half-hearted hum at this. She was right. If she couldn’t get the parts she wanted or deserved then she’d blow everyone’s mind with the part she got. Still… such a small part…</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>‘Guess it couldn’t hurt. I’ll make his eye bulge out of his skull if I can help it. Maybe then, if he isn’t blind now, he surely will be.”</span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>With somewhat renewed conviction, Lumina marched off to her dorm to start practicing. She wouldn’t leave her room unless it was to eat! Or if someone called her out… then maybe she’d leave.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vows of Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The smell of mildew was pungent in the air. The dripping of water echoed through the cavern, the only sound to be heard in the pitch blackness. Moss and algae had covered nearly every surface and the stone masonry was cracked and crumbling away. All of this unseen, 5 basements below the opera house.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>An open casket laid open in the middle of a room in an underground house. The wood had rotted away and the fabric lining it was damp and smelled like the rest of the cavern. The man who lay inside, however, was still surprisingly whole, despite looking like a corpse. The mask he would normally wear when he was alive that exposed only his mouth and chin was still clutched to his chest and his clothes, while damp were still mostly intact.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Water had started running a line and dripped directly on his forehead, slipping down the sunken in and mangled features of his death’s head. The coffin would’ve filled up had it still been whole, but the rotting wood had splintered away, letting the water drain onto the once beautiful Persian rugs.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Eventually, the drip for the ceiling had inched forward enough to start dripping into the corpse’s sunken eye socket. One… two… three… </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The eyes sprung open, revealing gold irises that practically glowed in the darkness. Another drop made contact with his cornea and he let out a low grunt of irritation. Could he not be allowed to die in peace?! However, he quickly came to the realization that nothing looked the same as it did when he had closed his eyes.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Everything was rotted away, deteriorating. Just as he should have been… He sat up slowly, painfully and looked at his surroundings. Despite being in the pitch black, his eyesight was remarkable. Everything had changed and here he was, still alive and relatively well.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Wretch! Oh, wretch! As if he had not been cursed enough to bear this horrible visage, this monstrous face, as if all that had not been enough, he was immortal too?! Did God’s cruelty know no limits?! Had he not suffered enough in his last life? The loss of his mother, the abuse he suffered at the hands of nearly everyone who came into contact with him, the loss of Christine-</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Oh, Christine. She was long gone now. He still wore the ring he gave her as if it would always connect the two. If he didn’t think they were of different worlds then, he surely thought it now. His beautiful angel of music was beautiful and mortal and he… was a monster. Doomed to walk the earth forever, as if he was being punished for something he could not control.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He did not ask to be born! Why were the sins of his mother and father burdening him?! Why did he have to suffer such a cruel fate?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Perhaps of what he did to Christine. Yes, this seemed a fitting punishment now that he thought about it. He had tormented Christine in life, he betrayed her trust, lied to her, frightened her, hurt her… Oh, Christine…</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Death was too good for him it seemed. He did not deserve an easy way out, no. He would live until his sentence was served, however long the big man upstairs decided it be.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He sobbed hoarsely at the thought that he would never see his Christine again, could never apologize to her for his cruelty. But that was cut short when he realized he was severely dehydrated. No tears came and despite living in a damp environment, his lips cracked and bled when he moved them.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>There was no source of water as far as he knew. His last memory of the opera house was it being in ruins and out of business. The next step would be the lake. He was certainly not above drinking nasty lake water, after all, it seemed more than he deserved.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He struggled to move. His joints were stiff and cracked with every movement, his back ached, his legs wobbled and on the whole, he seemed far weaker than he did when he went into the coffin. Eventually and with much effort, he had dragged himself to the edge of the lake and cupped his hands, drawing the water to his thin, bleeding not-lips and sucked greedily at what little water those bony corpse hands could scoop up.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>If this was how he was to live, then he could at least try to redeem himself. The matter was figuring out how to start. He could likely start by rebuilding his now ruined home. Only then could he start making up for his sins. Yes, this was the day Erik would become a better man! If not for himself, then for his beloved Christine.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had run her voice raw. She had been practicing since 5:30 that evening and didn’t stop much before 1 AM. The perks of living where she was, was that no one could hear her and bitch about her practice, which she was more than grateful for. By now, everyone was asleep, which meant she could remove this ridiculous disguise. Sitting at her vanity, she pulled out a hand mirror and some makeup wipes and started wiping away that pale beige concealer she had put on the morning before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Underneath was skin so white, she looks positively ghastly. It was white as paper. Running from her lower eyelids to her chin were thick black ‘tear’ streaks. She often referred to them as tattoos, even though she had been born with them. Next came off the dusty pale pink lipstick she hid her lips with, revealing a dark grey instead of what should’ve been a dark pink.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lastly came her contacts. Her blue eyes were lies, however convincing they may be. Taking them out revealed silvery-white irises that would glint in the light. What would the humans say if they knew an alien lived among them? Probably hand her right over to the fucking government, the treacherous-</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She couldn’t be mad at them. They feared what they didn’t understand, and while their ways were sometimes cruel and barbaric, she couldn’t fault them entirely. This was hardly an enlightened society.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>And she sure as hell couldn’t judge them either. She had committed crimes and atrocities far worse than humanity ever could. She had no excuse or reason either, other than she was angry. Angry at the universe, angry at her people, angry at her father. Most importantly, she was angry at herself but she couldn’t quite pinpoint the reason why and that simply infuriated her more.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina was broken from her swirling thoughts when someone walked into her room. She hardly had time to hide or cover her face. She spun on her swivel chair to see it was little Madelyn, the youngest of the ballet rats, only 15 years of age.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I knocked but you didn’t hear… I’m so-” Her voice faltered as she realized what she was looking at.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina leapt and cleared 7 feet in seemingly a single step and took Madelyn’s arm, afraid she’d run off and tell everyone else. “Not a word. I won’t hurt you but please, I beg of you. Don’t scream and don’t tell anyone what you’ve seen. Do you understand?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Still shocked, Madelyn could only offer a small nod, staring wide-eyed at the alien features before her. Lumina still had a very human silhouette if you couldn’t see her face. It was simply the eyes and streaks that made her look so strange. To say nothing of her grip which felt like a corpse left in the freezer in the morgue. It was so cold!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Slowly, Lumina released the young girl’s arm and waited for a response or a reaction. Anything. Eventually, Madelyn seemed to get a hold of herself enough to speak.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I wanted… I wanted to talk to you. I know it’s late but I can’t sleep and I’m worried…” She didn’t even start by asking what Lumina was or where she came from, which was surprising. What was even more surprising was she came to talk to Lumina instead of Mme. Abreo.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>“It’s alright. Let’s sit on my bed, we can talk about whatever’s bothering you.” Lumina led the way, sitting first on the edge, closest to her nightstand. She hadn’t even tried to cover up her alienness this time as it didn’t seem to bother the young girl.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Right. What’s going on? Why did you come to me instead of Mme. Abreo?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I can’t talk to her about this… I’m afraid she’s angry with me. I’m the worst dancer in the group and I’m sure I’ll be removed from the program. I don’t have any other skills and if I lose this… where will I go? What will I do?” Madelyn looked on the verge of tears. She was struggling to keep herself together enough as it is, her voice faltering on occasion. Lumina couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Such a young girl and already her career looked like it would end before it even began.</span></p><p><br/>
<span>Lumina wrapped an arm around the girl’s back and pulled her over, squeezing her shoulder and rubbing her back in soothing motions. “I’m sure Mme. Abreo isn’t mad with you. Frustrated maybe, but you shouldn’t avoid talking to her because you fear what she’ll tell you. As far as your career goes… I’m not sure what to say. You sure there’s nothing else you’re good at? Nothing else you enjoy?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Nothing. Dancing is my life, my passion! I’ve given so much of myself to become a great dancer but I’m not even decent. My parents were so happy when I got into the program and they’ll be so upset when they find that I can’t handle being professional.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lumina had fallen silent, thinking to herself. She couldn’t dance but she knew the forms and how they should look and flow. She had certainly learned enough from watching the other ballet rats during practice.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I’ll tutor you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Those 3 words seemed to shock Madelyn because her watery, bloodshot eyes were upon the woman in a split second. “But- but you don’t dance. You’re a singer.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I don’t dance no, and please don’t ask me to. But, I know everything in theory and I can hold the positions. It’s better than you being kicked ut, eh?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Madelyn nodded, more tears flowing down her ruddy cheeks. She nearly launched herself at Lumina, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She sobbed into Luminas chest, overwhelmed with the offer.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Hey, don’t mention it. I know what it’s like, I’m sure you’ve heard me bitch to Mme. Abreo about my own issues. Now you head back to the dorms, get a goodnight’s sleep and first thing in the morning before practice, I’ll tutor you. Go on, off you get. I won’t go easy on you so be well-rested.”</span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“I will! Thank you so much Lumina. And… I won’t tell anyone about what you are. I promise.” Seemingly much better now that she was being given a chance, Madelyn practically skipped out of Luminas room and back to her dorm. Lumina hadn’t exactly planned on teaching anyone anything but she couldn’t help feel guilty at the idea that she didn’t have an obligation to help. Another strange feeling that she couldn’t understand and infuriated her more.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How the Past Haunts Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who gave me kudos. I wasn't planning on posting this originally but I decided that I'm more likely to finish something if I have an audience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lumina had slept only a few hours. She went to sleep a couple of hours after Madelyn had left, too consumed with her own anger to bother trying to get a good night’s rest. Eventually, she had managed to doze off, but it wasn’t peaceful. Her dreams were plagued with crushing guilt and her past mistakes and she had plenty. With any other normal person, they’d find it unbearable and lose the will to go on, but Lumina was anything but a normal person. Cursed with immortality that was indicative of her race, death was nearly impossible.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was one option, but it was only ever used by older generations who had their fill. Not younger generations like her who were still exploring life and all its pleasures. Maybe she would consider it when she hit the big 100k, but for now, being 6000 ish, all she could do is try not to let the weight drag her down into its murky depths.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was 6:30 AM, not that Lumina could tell by any sunlight. No, her room had absolutely no windows. The only airflow she got was stale vents installed in the ’60s when some poor soul had tried (and failed) to get the Opera Populaire up and running again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The only way she could ever keep track of time was the alarm clock’s glowing red numbers. She had considered getting something more modern, but this just screamed aesthetic and if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina slipped out of her pyjama bottoms, leaving her bra in place. It was the only one she had ever found to fit comfortably and hold her double D’s in place, keeping them out of the way. Not to mention the incredible support! Back pain? Never heard of it!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her outfit never deviated from a standard black tank top and black jeans. She always wore black suede ankle booties with a 3-inch wedge and metal soles that made such wonderful sounds when she walked. Secretly, it made her feel superior, though she’d never say something childish like that out loud.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grabbing a tiny black hair tie from her vanity, she pulled the wavy black locks behind her in a low ponytail and got to work putting on the mask that hid her identity from the world. By the time she had finished, it had turned 7 o clock and she was ready to meet Madelyn in the dance hall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn had been there for an hour already getting warmed up for her tutoring. She was excited to know someone would be willing to help her forward herself in her career. Even if that someone was an alien and a singer. For some reason, that didn’t seem to bother her. Lumina seemed so human in her actions and the way she spoke. Maybe it just hadn’t hit home yet that she was truly out of this world.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina had shown up in the middle of Madelyn’s stretches, greeting her with a tired smile. The only thing the makeup didn’t hide was the bags under her eyes, and Madelyn was quick to bring it up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look awful… Didn’t you sleep well?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina shook her head, kicking off her boots and getting a spare set of ballet shoes, used for extras or as backups if someone’s shoes died before their time. “It was a rough night. But I’m not the one who needs to focus on dancing, so as long as you got a good sleep, we have nothing to worry about.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t want to talk about it? Maybe it would help-” Madelyn fell silent as Lumina waved her hand in a stop gesture. If only she could talk about it, but the human experience was so limited. How could anyone understand her pain? How could anyone look at her the way they did now knowing of the awful sins of her past?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No. Things like these were best left in the dark, buried deep, deep below.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Deep below the opera house, Erik had yet to sleep a wink. He doubted he'd be able to sleep at all given he had been out of it for however many years it was. He had been too busy sorting through his belongings to take a chance and head towards the surface.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He still had candles that hadn't been used up and lit several of them so he could sift through what was left of his past life. Most of what he owned was rotted, waterlogged or stolen away by rats that once scurried the dank halls of his kingdom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Most of his music had suffered too. The only things he had managed to save was a few arias he had written for Christine and 2 opera pieces. His Don Juan Triumphant and another that would never be heard. Love Never Dies. Only now was he realizing how apt that name seemed to be, given his current situation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As for the rest of his belongings, he still had a few pairs of clothes lying about in his closet, colognes, his masks, and nearly everything that belonged to Christine. Her dresses were, to his surprise, still mostly intact. However, the scented creams, lotions and perfumes he had bought her had spoiled, now smelling and looking foul. It was with a heavy heart that he had to throw these things away. He should've gotten rid of the clothing too, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Some of these things she had worn. Gowns, dresses, underthings, nightwear. Each one held a lovely memory of his Christine, and with each one, a warmth in his belly that he didn't deserve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the closet of the now-abandoned bedroom, leaving the dresses inside. He couldn't throw them away and yet he couldn't bear to look at them. Just one more reminder of what he had lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Driven away was more accurate. Christine had been horrified at his face, his actions and on top of that, the wretched Vicomte, that… that insolent boy had stolen her heart long before Erik! The wretched brat had stolen his angel, that bawling, beautiful fop! Was Erik too, not beautiful? Was Erik not captivating?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Erik was a liar, a thief, the great pretender. Erik could be no more than simply Erik; and what an awful thing to be. Hideous monster, a devil with an angel's voice. Truly the only thing that would ever be beautiful about him. At least God had given him a consolation prize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for what? Now that he had no Christine, no one at all, the music in his head tormented him. He could hear each note but it felt so far away and hard to place. With her, music had flowed like a sparkling stream in the woods. But now, the stream was muddy and stagnant and it tormented him, it drove him mad! Without Christine, his music had no voice! It would never be heard, never, never, never!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke, crashing to his already aching, stiff knees and let out the most painful and anguished cry, so loud that it reverberated through the caverns and he was certain it would rock the very surface above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing Lumina heard was her commands over the music. She really was pushing Madelyn to her limit, starting over from the beginning every time she had made a mistake, correcting her forms and making her hold them for a few minutes until she could do it without assistance. By the time the hour was up and it was time for breakfast, Madelyn had already improved. She was far more consistent in a lot of the moves and wouldn't bumble as much as before. This pleased Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Madelyn's progress didn't please her nearly as much as getting to take off those foot torture devices and slip back into her boots. Ah, sweet relief for her poor toes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn seemed evidently pleased as well. Her brown eyes had a sparkle and even her brown hair seemed to be more… upbeat? Could hair be upbeat? Well, it didn't matter whether or not it could because either way, Madelyn was positively cheery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they had gotten to the dining hall, everyone else was already filling up their plates. The chefs insisted on every meal being buffet style, convincing everyone it was easier than making everyone their own plate when so many people had special needs. Low sodium, diabetic, vego, celiac.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina agreed with them. It was just too hard to make one thing for everybody, so having a variety just seemed better. But that wasn't the real reason she agreed. She was kind of a fat ass. She would have 3 plates of breakfast before heading off to rehearsal. She caught many bits of conversations from the women, expressing their jealousy at how she could eat so much and never seem to gain an inch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>From the girls though, she mostly heard tales of the opera ghost. Children and their stories, all of them. Apparently, this so-called ghost had been responsible for bringing down the chandelier, driving a primadonna mad and killing many, many people. That sounded more like what a man could do. Or woman, she had no prejudice. But they always referred to the ghost as him, so it was safe to assume that whatever tale had been spread, it was simply a man gone mad.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A ballerina by the name of Angelique had called Lumina over to her table, her group eagerly chatting about none other than the opera ghost.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So how do you like your room? Have you seen him yet?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, the ghost? Yea I saw him. He was in a fairy tale I read.” Luminas' sarcasm caused most of the girls, including Madelyn, to laugh. Angelique didn't find it quite as humorous.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How can you say that? You've heard the stories about that dressing room, the primadonna who began to croak like a frog. It might happen to you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I hate to burst your bubble, but that's precisely what they are. Stories. And wasn't the primadonna some stuck up diva bitch who depended on constant attention? And was a soprano? Yea, if he is real, I think I'm pretty safe.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I heard he was hideously deformed. One look at his face would kill you!” One of the young girls piped up, followed by another.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But his voice was amazing. I heard he was a hopeless romantic. I wish I could meet a man like that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But he was a murderer!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Allegedly!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The girls went back and forth in this manner as Lumina fell into silence, picking at her meal. Strangely, she did not seem as hungry as she had before. For whatever reason, talk of ghosts had lessened her appetite.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know what I heard?” A young man with curly blonde hair approached the table. The kid couldn't have been any more than 17. “I was in the second basement early this morning. I heard someone screaming.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was probably one of the stagehands getting frightened by a rat. Pussies.” Lumina scoffed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There wasn't anyone else down there. It was the ghost…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls around the table shivered while Lumina could only roll her eyes. Would they never realize that these stories were simply fictional? Anything they saw or heard was a figment of their overactive imaginations and nothing more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If only Lumina could see what was happening deep below the opera house. She would surely change her mind in a heartbeat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Through the Looking Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madelyn's dancing had greatly improved by the end of the week. In rehearsal, she could keep up with the others and had begun receiving appraisal from Mme. Abreo. Lumina hadn't told anyone that she was the one tutoring Madelyn, it didn't matter if she was or not. What mattered was Madelyn's career was no longer at risk and she could continue on happily with little issue.</p><p> </p><p>The same could not be said for Lumina though. M. Dupont was still giving her a hard time, insisting she stayed in her range. In a fit of irritation, she had begun singing scales in her room for hours, reaching higher and higher until her throat was raw and aching. She had been drinking more honey lemon tea in a single day than she had in half her life.</p><p> </p><p>Her practicing, however, had not gone unheard. When she thought no one could hear, she was truly mistaken. Her voice, while strained, carried down the secret tunnel behind the mirror, through the labyrinth and right into Erik's ears.</p><p> </p><p>He had been hard at work rebuilding his kingdom, too deep in obsessive thought to realize there was someone singing at first. But the longer it went on, the more he was drawn out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>Erik set down his tools and sat still for a moment, listening. The voice was lovely. In tune, strong, but it sounded stained as if the woman it belonged to was closing her throat to squeeze out those higher notes. She should be doing the exact opposite! The poor girl would ruin her voice that way… and Erik would not have it!</p><p> </p><p>Forgoing most of his attire, he made his way up in just his pants, frilly shirt, cravat and of course, his mask. His shoes were all but ruined and his socks would end up getting wet, so we went barefoot.</p><p> </p><p>The closer he got, the higher and more strained the voice became until it finally broke into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>He could see who it was now, despite the tulle covering the mirror. A beautiful young woman with flowing black hair who stood at around 6 feet tall. She had textbook curves that seemed impossible to replicate and the shape of her face, her eyes, her lips.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by her hoarse cough as she tried to soothe her throat with a lozenge, waiting for her kettle to boil.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina had gotten the electric kettle only a few days ago along with a mini fridge to keep her milk and lemon juice. The wall opposite the vanity had a small shelving unit that held tea, honey, sugar and a various assortment of snacks. While this technically wasn't allowed, she found it necessary and after all, this was her room. She had designed it to be hers and would treat it as such.</p><p> </p><p>Erik watched as the woman walked around the room which had once belonged to his Christine. Everything was different now. The pale blue walls, the plush black carpets and stained hardwood floors. This was not the room Christine had left behind. The only thing that remained of her now was the vanity and the mirror, which had been strangely covered.</p><p> </p><p>Erik was quick to realize that maybe she held the same opinion of mirrors as he did. The only uncovered mirror in his entire house had been the one in Christine's room, simply because she needed it to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>The same held true for Lumina. On the vanity, a hand mirror sat face down so it couldn't see the world around it.</p><p> </p><p>A knock came from the door of the dressing room and Lumina strolled over to unlock the many bolts and locks she had installed. It was paranoia that had made her buy so many. There were at least 7, not including the lock that was attached to the door. She couldn't risk being found out like last time. Last time she had slipped up and now Madelyn knew her secret. Thankfully, she had been tight lipped about the whole affair.</p><p> </p><p>It was she who was at the door, beaming bright despite her exhaustion. "Hey Lumina. Mind if I come in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea sure, have a seat. I was just about to remove my makeup and have some tea. You want a cup?" Lumina's voice was hoarse now after straining it so terribly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love one. You sound awful… have you been pushing yourself again? You know you could damage your vocal chords."</p><p> </p><p>"Not much choice. M. Dupont refuses to give me more parts out of my range so I'll simply practice until I can't talk."</p><p> </p><p>What a horrible notion! Erik was appalled at the idea that a singer would be willing to risk crippling herself for the sake of trying to get some man's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't be able to sing either. Lumina… I'm worried. You're such a lovely singer, I don't want to hear you've lost your talent."</p><p> </p><p>Lumina grinned at Madelyn, pulling out some cups as the kettle whistled. "Oh you'll never hear that, I can assure you. Milk? Sugar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please. You know, maybe you can speak with M. Baudelaire and Mme. Rayne and see if they can do anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish. Mme. Rayne is a stuck up twat and M. Baudelaire is a dullard with no passion for the arts. It's a miracle he decided to push for me to stay on. I can't say that he found me impressive though, because he'd have no frame of reference."</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn laughed at her comments, accepting her cup of tea with a whisper of gratitude, sipping at it as soon as it was in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed this M. Baudelaire was strikingly similar to the last buffoons who ran this place. M. Richard and M. Andre had no appreciation for beauty, no real love for the opera and were total idiots when it came to running a business. M. Lefèvre had made a great mistake in retiring and handing the opera to those two.</p><p> </p><p>It was no matter now. They were long gone and this looked like a new era. Light was no longer produced by candles or weak electric bulbs that would heat up a room. Kettles were plugged into a wall, things were kept cold like magic and the words everyone spoke had changed too. Erik could still understand them, he hadn't lost his communication abilities. But the way the two women regarded each other and spoke of other people, it was far different, less stiff and formal and just open, honest. Far more honest than the people who had passed long ago.</p><p> </p><p>An idea came to him. He would redeem himself by turning this woman into a great primadonna the world has seen only once before! He would teach her like he had Christine, but this time would be different. This time he wouldn't lie, this time he would be gentler. This time he-</p><p> </p><p>His hands flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp, watching as Lumina removed her makeup, revealing her true face. She wasn't human. She couldn't be. The only thing she could be was… </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehe cliff hanger. Don't worry, you won't have long to wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your Obedient Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps a demon? Erik wasn't sure. All he knew was she was a divine being come to earth and had disguised herself among humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only one who seemed to know her true nature was that young girl sitting with her. She didn't seem bothered by Lumina's nature at all, perhaps she was an angel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if she were an angel, she'd be better at singing and not need to ruin her lovely voice so. Whatever the truth was, Erik could not deny that however inhuman she seemed, he was strangely drawn to her. Her icy eyes that pierced his soul were also gentle and comforting, that unnaturally pale skin made her look like the dead and yet, she looked as if she should be in a fairytale. And those almost black lips. They were the most unusual part of her, funnily enough. At first, his mind jumped to horrible necrosis, until he noticed that they were full and plump and not at all like the dead tissue of a corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of it she hid away like he hid his face with a mask. Maybe that's what drew him to her. They held a similar ritual. They refused to be seen without their mask, save for one person. For Lumina, it was the child and for him, his beloved Christine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would've stayed a little longer if he hadn't started to tune out of the women's conversation. His thoughts jumped back and forth between Christine and this new woman, this Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retreated back to his sanctuary, leaving the women none the wiser that they had been watched by the opera ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had made them both another cup of tea as they discussed what had happened during the day, and there was plenty to discuss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard Lydia's been giving everyone a hard time." Madelyn started as she took a sip from her second cup. "What happened today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"News spreads fast… she was acting like a total fucking diva. I have never seen someone more selfish, self-centred and entitled as that whinging bitch in my entire life, and I have lived a very long life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was making demands left, right and centre, making M. Dupont give her the lead, forcing the poor bastard to run through her bits over and over… and don't get me started and how awful she sounds! Like a dying pigeon, Maddie, a fucking dying pigeon! Awful woman, awful singing, shrill as anything! I could've sworn I heard fucking dogs barking in the distance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina steadily grew more enraged as she ranted, her voice growing until she was shouting. Madelyn found this amusing as she tried to hide her growing smile behind her cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can sing a million times better than her, and do my own 3 part fucking harmony, but she gets the lead?! If she's lead, I'm Marie fucking Antoinette!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she had finished her tirade, she was huffing and puffing, sipping angrily at her tea. Madelyn was still trying desperately to hide her amusement but the sparkle in her eye gave it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad you're amused. Be thankful you only ever need to deal with her in dress rehearsals and during shows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like hell… you sure you don't want to yell a bit more? Get it all out?" Madelyn couldn't suppress a few snorts as she spoke, earning a sideways glare from Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine now. Until tomorrow at any rate. We'll just have to see what happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow had been just like any other day. Rehearsal, Lydia starting to complain about everyone else, monopolizing the rehearsal time. The only thing that was out of place was what Lumina saw when she had left practice early and returned to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, she hadn't noticed it, passing by to her mini-fridge for a snack to watch with TV. As she passed by again, she noticed it sitting on her vanity. A white envelope with black edges, stamped with a skull in blood-red ink. She couldn't understand how it had gotten there. The room was kept locked tight, even when she wasn't around. Someone must've snuck in while she was away but she had no idea how it could happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up the letter and gently peeled away the wax seal. Admittedly, she liked it and intended on keeping it, eventually managing to peel it off whole and set it on the vanity. Once the envelope was open, Lumina pulled out the letter and unfolded it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had spent all night pacing, wondering if he should speak with her or not. Would such an angel wish to hear from a wretched creature such as him? Christine had once, but he had tricked her into thinking he was her Angel of Music. He wouldn't be able to use the same trick on Lumina, he was certain of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have little choice but to bring back the opera ghost. He didn't want to resort to such trickery, but after learning what she could be… no. This was for the best. There was no reason this divine creature ever needed to lay her eyes on his death's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter read as such. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have heard your voice and it speaks to me. I have only heard such beauty once before in my life and never again would I find myself blessed to hear it again. If you would allow, I should wish to tutor you. I noticed the strain in your higher registers and it would not do to have your voice fail you when it is the loveliest of instruments. If you would take my advice, do not close your throat. Open it as wide as it will allow and take deep breaths. This will reduce the strain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your obedient servant,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O.G.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O.G.? Who the fuck-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina's lips pressed into a thin line as she realized what it stood for. Opera Ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and dropped the letter on her vanity before picking it up again. One of the ballet rats must've planted this here as a boring prank, and she'd call whoever it was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still… the advice in the letter seemed genuine. She would tuck that tidbit away for later when she was ready to start her scales again, but first, she had to let her throat recover. She was almost grateful for Lydia's interfering, allowing her to hide the fact that her voice wasn't as good as it had been and wouldn't be for another day or so.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But the letter still irked her. These kids were so enthralled by the stories of an opera ghost and were now trying to convince her of the same. She wouldn’t stand for it. She was an adult who had lived on this planet far longer than all of them combined. If there were ever such a thing as a goddamn ghost, she would have seen it long, long ago. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Letter gripped in hand, she marched down to the dance hall, forgetting her snack on the vanity.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The ballet rats had just finished rehearsal as Lumina barged in, waving the letter in the air as she spoke. “This isn't funny. I don't believe in ghosts and this note won't convince me otherwise. Whoever snuck into my room, I insist that you cease and desist with these childish tricks.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina’s voice held an authority no one had heard before. The young men and women fell silent, unsure of what to say. No one would step forward to apologize or even admit what they had done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eventually Mme. Abreo spoke up, addressing her students. “If anyone is brave enough to speak up, you may as well do so now. This is a professional building and I expect you all to act like it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“None of us left that note, Mme.” Angelique had spoken up, eyeing the letter wearily. “We’ve all been at practice.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe it was one of the singers.” Suggested the young man who had heard the screaming only a day before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Frederic, you know damn well it couldn't be. They don't believe in ghosts either!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Angelique and Frederic had started arguing amongst themselves for a moment before Mme. Abreo shouted for them to stop. The two kids froze and stood at attention, almost shrinking into themselves in their silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoever it was, I expect you to stop these pranks immediately. If anyone sees anything, I expect you to come to me right away and report it.” Mme. Abreo then turned to Lumina. “Hold on to that letter just in case. We may need it when we catch the troublemaker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik had returned to the mirror that night, watching Lumina in silent fascination as she removed her makeup. He knew her voice wasn't quite right yet but he watched as she stood from her vanity, took a deep breath and briefly ran through a couple of scales. She had taken his advice. Her throat opened instead of squeezing tight like a brass player would with their lips to get those higher notes, and what came forth was a lovely soprano sound, if not a little raspy from being overworked the night before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina looked pleased with herself as she cleared her throat, putting her kettle on. Finally, a sound that would put even Lydia to shame!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A smile spread across his wretched face as he stole away into the darkness, returning home. He wanted to introduce himself properly, but he couldn’t get past his fear of what anyone would think of him. Instead, he would direct her with notes. That would be best for all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guide and Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lumina had been getting notes almost every day for 2 weeks. Each one had compliments towards her voice and instructions on how she could improve, pointing out her posture, how she breathed, how wide her mouth should be. She would be upset except for the fact that these tips were genuinely helpful. The only unsettling thing was she was being watched by someone, somewhere.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When summer break had rolled around, she had entirely expected the notes to stop as most of the dancers and singers returned home for a month break. They didn’t. The entire month she had gotten more notes, more compliments, more tips and directions until her vanity drawer was filled. Whoever it was, she was grateful. She just wished she could know who was helping her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With most people gone for the break and rehearsal paused until August, Lumina had been keeping busy, practicing her 24 bar part for the upcoming season in September, buying furniture to make her dorm homier, sketching whatever she could see or think up, or just taking naps in the middle of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't dare go outside often unless it was at night. The day was too hot, the sun was too bright and Lumina was forever grateful that she didn't have windows in her room. That also meant she didn't have air-conditioning, but a fan was a quick fix to that little issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her room was starting to look more like a tiny apartment now, with the small sofa she had bought for the other little alcove of her room that had been left mostly unused until now, and the tv stand with attached shelves that she could place knickknacks and bric-a-brac and whatever else she desired. Now it was complete and Lumina finally felt at home. It wasn't like she'd be leaving for the holidays anyway, not for summer or Christmas. She had no family to visit, no one who would miss her. It was easier staying where she was and doing as she pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only had her room been improved, but also her voice. The mysterious letters and the even more mysterious person who wrote them were wonderfully helpful. She could comfortably sing in the second soprano range and, with a little strain and a deep breath, she could hit first soprano, if only for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, Lumina had gotten an itch in the back of her mind. She was certain she could sing the lead far better than Lydia ever could. The diva had returned to her condo in the north of Italy, thankfully. The last thing Lumina wanted was to hear her whine about people trying to steal her part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when night fell, Lumina made her way to the stage and took her position front and centre. She had heard Lydia go over her part so many times, it had been practically engrained into her skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she started singing an aria from act 4, glad that no one would be there to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wrong. Up in box 5 sat the phantom, listening as Lumina's voice rang out across the empty concert hall. It was beautiful, perfectly in tune and Erik feared he would cry. He did cry. He wept at the beauty she brought, he wept at the emotion she put into her music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aria was a particularly sad one, one about the loss of the lead's lover. How he had died without her getting to say a proper goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina portrayed that agony beautifully and Erik wallowed in it, drowned in it, let it pull his body to hell as his soul soared to the heavens. He was wrapped in her music, her words and he never wanted to be released. He thought only Christine could hold such beauty before now, and now that he had found Lumina, he realized that beauty like that was a rare and fleeting thing that came once every century, and he had been lucky enough to experience it twice. No other man could say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hardly noticed when the song had ended, too enraptured in the bliss that her beauty gave him. Until he heard weeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Lumina. She was still on stage, sobbing, clutching her head as if her pain was physical. It wasn't, it was simply too much for her to bear. She scampered off to her room and he quickly followed in the shadows, returning to his spot behind her mirror as she ran into her room and collapsed on her bed, sobbing in earnest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only reason why she would cry after a performance like that, Erik thought, was if she had experienced the same pain the aria portrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt horrible for her, then angry at himself for allowing him to feel pity. She didn't need his pity. It was such an ugly feeling and it felt even worse to know someone pitied you. He watched her as she sobbed herself to sleep, waiting half an hour before stepping out of the mirror as if being pulled by some unseen force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There lay Lumina, curled into herself on the bed atop the duvet, still wearing her boots. Erik gingerly took off her boots, setting them at the end of the bed before grabbing one of the extra blankets she had sitting around and draped it over her. Even in sleep, the look of anguish didn't fade from her face, as if that pain tormented her even in her dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed some hair away from her face, stifling a shocked gasp at how cold she was. Not only did her skin look like snow, but it was also as cold as snow too. He brushed a thumb over her cheek once again in curiosity. There it was once more, snow cold. He had heard her once describe herself as corpse cold, but he had to disagree. He was closer to a corpse than she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to leave, Erik saw she hadn't closed or locked her door. He knew she was adamant about her privacy, something he understood quite well and decided to lock everything up for her before slipping back into the mirror. Hopefully, when she woke tomorrow, she would be in better spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lumina awoke, she couldn't recall taking off her boots or getting her spare blanket. She didn't even remember locking her door as she usually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone had been in her room without her knowing, but how did they leave if all her locks were locked? Every bolt and chain had been sealed and there was no other way out. She couldn't understand it! On top of that, nearly everyone had gone home for the month! Except for Madelyn and a few other dancers, but they wouldn't dare walk in her room without knocking first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone would be returning by the end of the week and it was unlikely someone had returned early. After how hard they had been worked, everyone wanted time to relax, Lumina included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would never figure out who intruded her privacy, but one name came to mind. O.G.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been watching her, listening to her and speaking with- no. At her. He must've found some way in and seen her while she was vulnerable. Embarrassment flooded her senses and she flopped back down, face buried in her pillow as she groaned. She didn't blush, the blood in her veins wouldn't allow it, but she still felt her face burn. It was relative of course, to anyone else she would still feel like a frozen corpse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was little point fussing over it now, however. It had happened and she couldn’t change it. No, that was false. She could do whatever she wished, she was powerful enough. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to, though. The actions of whoever it had been felt caring and gentle, something she hadn’t experienced in a long time. It was only then had she realized how touch-deprived and lonely she was. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know before, but only now was the full severity of her situation hitting her. She was lonely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was also hungry. Her growling stomach brought her out from her self pity and forced her from her bed to her mini-fridge, only to find that she didn’t have much of anything left. A couple of condiments, some milk and a single lemon half.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As much as she hated the idea, she would have to do a grocery run. It would be prudent to pick up non-perishables as well. With most people gone, the kitchen staff had also left, leaving whoever stayed to cook for themselves. Lumina felt guilty using the food in the kitchen when there were still others around, even though it was meant for everyone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had dressed quickly, applying a new face of makeup. She hadn’t removed it from last night so it had dried and cracked, making her look like an old porcelain doll.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was leaving, she was surprised to see M. Baudelaire who had just walked in, shuffling through the mail in his hand. “M. Baudelaire! What a surprise to see you, I thought you were on vacation with everyone else!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello, Mlle. Luminesce! No, no I simply went home and had some well-deserved sleep, but unfortunately, the bills never take a holiday. I’ll just be taking care of some admin duties before Mme. Rayne returns from Switzerland.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, that’s where she ran off to. I’ve been there a few times. Lovely scenery.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Indeed.” M Baudelaire nodded, now carefully looking Lumina over. “You look exhausted. Did you not sleep well last night?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I did. Almost too well I think. When I woke up, I had a blanket on that I don’t remember getting and someone had taken my boots off and locked my door for me. I know it wasn’t me because I’ve never sleepwalked in my life.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sounds like you may have a guardian angel.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina gave the greying man a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow. “If I don’t believe in ghosts, what the hell makes you think I could ever believe in angels?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, I know. Just a little joke, my dear. Well, I’ve kept you long enough. If you need me, ill be in the office.” M. Baudelaire offered a small wave and strode off towards the manager’s office, leaving Lumina in the lobby of the opera house. Guardian angel. What a ridiculous notion! And yet… she could help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Guardian angel. Well, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> impossible… but perhaps it wasn’t quite so easily explained away either.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guide and Guardian 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck with titles, fight me. Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos and kind comments. I've gotten more support as a writer than I have as an artist. Love you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the day before everyone returned and rehearsal would start again. This also meant they had a month before the September season rolled around. The season only lasted until February and after that, they would be left to rehearse another opera until the next season. In the meantime, the stage would be filled with other entertainment. Musicals, choirs, orchestras, even the occasional school for a child's play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opera would never be as big as it once was 200 years ago. Lumina could remember a time where opera houses would be sold out every day of the season. Now, they were lucky to sell half the seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, or perhaps not so lucky, they had Lydia Ricci. She was well known in most of Europe because of her past performances in various musicals and operas. She already had quite a fanbase and would manage to pull in far more seats than some nobody. Lumina liked to think that was the only reason the managers put up with her nonsense. They cared more for money than they did for the arts and it was evident by the way they ran the opera house. Even Mme. Rayne who was more involved in the productions than her partner cared more for income. The staff tasked with painting scenery and props were reduced to using cheaper materials and the costumer makers were forced into using cheaper fabrics.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It didn’t affect Lumina. She didn’t approve of the practices being used here, but she didn’t own the place. The worst she had to contend with was cheap and itchy garments, and Lydia whinging about nearly everything. She was certain that woman would soon outlive her usefulness at this rate. There would come a time where the managers would be sick of catering to her every whim and boot her out on her ass, and Lumina would be the first to wish her safe travels.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But it seemed like that wouldn’t happen for a while, so Lumina would simply have to bide her time and push herself, practicing the lead parts until Lydia had finally left. She hadn’t planned on training for the lead, but with the insistence of O.G., it was now something on the very forefront of her mind. She didn’t rest until those notes started insisting she do so to save her voice. She had little choice but to obey, as her throat also made a protest for her to cease her practicing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So to distract herself and give her a break, she had taken on other duties around the opera house. She would help with painting backdrops, creating props, assisting in costume production. She even started helping the stagehands on the rafters above the stage. They were setting up the backdrops and lighting that evening, and Lumina had decided to assist them in order to give her voice a break from all the singing she'd been doing that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she climbed upwards, she could hear the lead directing his troupe, shouting over the rigs and drills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tremaine! Lift that pole a little higher, we don't want the backdrop to sag on the floor! Gerard, move the light over a foot before you secure it in place, we have a lot of stage to cover!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with all the noise and bustle, Lumina was still greeted by anyone who saw her, eventually catching the attention of the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Julien. Looks like you're getting everything underway, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lumina! Great to see you again, sweetheart." He greeted her with a bro hug, patting her back before they pulled away. "Yea, we're managing pretty well. One of the pulleys got jammed, though. The rope is wrapped around the light and honestly, I don't have the time or patience to deal with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I can handle it. What's a little tangled rope?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an angel. Just be careful, walking around up here in those boots is a hazard. Technically, I shouldn't let you up here without proper gear but… it'll be our little secret."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too good to me. I'll get to work on detangling that son of a bitch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina scooted passed Julien over to the light that he had left on the catwalk, pulling the rope through it. He was right, it was tangled. Not only that, it had a pretty nasty knot. She'd get to it once the rest of the rope was freed around the spotlight, whenever that would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the men and women had begun packing up and Julien came over to let Lumina know they'd be leaving for the night. "You're free to go too, y'know. No point in you staying behind when it's not even your job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's fine. I'm nearly done anyway. You guys head off, I'll see you tomorrow." Lumina waved them off before returning to the tangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after everyone had left, she managed to remove the rope, letting it now swing free. The next issue was the knot that sat close to the top. She couldn't reach it from where she was now, but maybe if she…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping the railing with her hands, she hopped up, letting the railing sit in the crook of her wedges, letting her balance as she tugged at the knot. It was a stubborn thing and Lumina's nails weren't long enough to dig into it and pull it free. She leaned forward a little, pulling the rope towards her and biting down on the top, trying to pull it loose. It almost worked. She could squeeze her pinky in there now, and with a little force, it would be all she needed to pull it free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was of course if she hadn't lost her balance on the last tug and pitched forward from her perch, beginning her plummet to the stage below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her scream, she could be sworn she heard a pair of footsteps charging towards her just as she fell. She hadn't seen anyone and knew that everyone else had gone home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By some miracle, the rope found itself wrapped around her leg in a loop, suddenly stopping her descent with a deafening snap. The snap was her ankle as it was caught in the rope, and while she was glad she hadn't been turned into a pancake, she yelped and cried as the pain spread, made worse by the rope around her ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had seen Lumina balance herself on the railing, covering his mouth with his hand to keep him from shouting out and startling her. He didn't want her to plummet to the earth simply because he warned her not to stand there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn't matter. As she fell, he rushed forward from the shadows, reaching for her. He couldn't grab her in time so he grabbed the rope and began spinning it, letting it wrap around her leg. At the very least, he could save her this way. He was proud of himself until he heard the snap and her agonizing wails. Guilt flooded him. This would've been avoided if he had called out in the first place. He wouldn't have cared if it had been one of those great boobies she fraternized with, but for the misfortune to fall upon her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Lumina called up through her tears. "Hey! I know you're up there, I heard your footsteps! Give me a hand here! I'm stuck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't exactly true. She could've gotten herself free had she been certain no one was around to see her, but she wasn't sure and had a feeling someone was up there, watching her. She couldn't afford her secret to be let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik debated for a moment whether or not to set her free. On one hand, she was injured and in distress, swinging upside down a couple of meters above the stage. On the other hand, if he assisted her, she'd know someone was there and try to call out to him again, perhaps drawing him in with that lovely voice of hers. How could he bear to make the choice? Either way, the outcome was bad. Let her suffer until morning or risk being seen and frightening her away. He would've dwelled longer on his predicament if she hadn't called out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, what the hell are you doing up there?! You can't expect me to stay like this until someone shows up! Just release the rope from the pulley so I can get back to my room and tend my wounds!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wounds. She truly was injured and badly it seemed. Her cries had stopped but Erik could still hear her sniffling and struggling to free herself from her binds. If she managed to get free, she could fall and be further injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he climbed onto the railing and took hold of the rope before he opened the latch and let the end slip through. Then gently, he lowered her down to the floor and tied the end of the rope he held to the railing so it could be dealt with ease in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina gave an audible sigh of relief as she felt her body be lowered to the floor. She gingerly unwrapped her leg from the rope and managed to pull herself up, balancing on one leg. She looked up to see if she could make out the silhouette of the person who had assisted her. The shadows shrouded them and made any outline invisible. Unsure if they were even still there, she called up a thank you just in case before hopping away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had pulled off her boots once she had gotten to her room and locked the door. Her ankle was swollen and turning black as her zinc blood leaked under the skin. She'd have one hell of a time hiding this by the time their performances had rolled around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She debated healing herself and risking suspicion from whoever saw her, or simply living with her injury until it healed naturally. She opted for the latter. Her fear of being hunted and dissected by humans once more prevented her some simply healing her wounds and going about her life unburdened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopped to her bathroom and pulled out the small first aid kit she kept under the sink and a bottle of strong sedatives. The pain was more than she cared for and would undoubtedly keep her awake for most of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to her bed, she took out a heating and cooling pack and set it on her ankle, taking the tension bandage and a couple of pencils from her nightstand and wrapping it around, creating a makeshift splint. That would hold her wound in place while her bones set and knitted back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then popped a couple of sedatives and laid back on top of the duvet, letting sleep overtake her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had waited in the mirror until Lumina was out cold. He felt guilty for causing her pain, but the alternative was far worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out from hiding and walked over to her bed, looking her over. The first aid kit she had was severely insufficient for her injury and though she had made do, he couldn't help but feel it wouldn't be enough. His angel would not suffer so, not while he still lived and breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between watching her and rebuilding his home, Erik had learned many useful things about this modern era. He paid particular attention to medicine, watching onsite nurses tend to the ballet rat’s swollen ankles, the stagehand’s various injuries and other assorted maladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he last roamed the opera house, a nurse's office didn't even exist, much less for free treatment. He grabbed the things he needed and ran back to Lumina’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would patch her up and send a note to those foolish managers explaining that she would not be able to walk for a couple of weeks. He would not allow it! He would make damn sure Lumina was healed and well-rested, no matter what anyone said. This was still his opera house, still his domain. They would respect the Opera Ghost’s wishes lest a disaster befall them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered how well it had turned out last time. Richard and Andre refused to listen to anything he said and only after he had ruined nearly everything did they heed his warnings. Once. Until that fop came along and ruined the whole damn thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was dead now. A rotted, maggot-ridden corpse. The vision of the Vicomte laying dead and decomposed brought a smile to his awful face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina laid still and totally unaware that her tutor, her O.G., was tending to her wounds. Erik was grateful for the sedatives she had swallowed only half an hour earlier. It made keeping himself a secret far easier. Her ankle had been wrapped in plaster bandages and elevated with a cushion from the couch, the blanket he had put on her before now covered her once more, except her injured ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least now, her recovery would be speedier and Erik could rest assured that he had atoned for his sin of injuring this celestial creature.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, a little backstory to this bitch!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lumina awoke that morning, she was surprised to see hot breakfast on a tray next to her and one of those letters resting against a glass of orange juice. Not as surprised to see her ankle had been bandaged up properly, however. O.G. had struck again. He was likely the one who saved her from her fall and lowered her gently to the ground. It’s a shame she couldn’t get a glance at him though. Her curiosity was eating away at her now and it would only be sated by finding out who O.G. really was.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lumina struggled to sit up and shift back in her bed so she could take the tray and begin eating. There was sunny side up eggs, bacon, french toast, orange juice and a cup of tea. She was certain O.G. had done this for her as well, given her door was still locked tight.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Before she ate, she opened the letter from him, wanting to know what he had to say about this whole thing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Angel, I have informed the managers that you will be unable to attend rehearsals until further notice. I insist you remain in bed and recover. No moving around, no assisting others and keep your leg elevated. I will provide for your needs in the meantime. Do not fret if anyone threatens to remove you from your program. This is my opera house and I have the final say in who stays and who leaves.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kindest regards,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>O.G.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Well, that was awfully kind of him. But she honestly doubted some ‘ghost’ could stop the legal owners of the Opera Populaire from booting her out on her ass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As she started in on her breakfast, a loud knock came at the door, followed by a panicked voice. “Mlle. Luminesce! Are you in there? Are you alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was M. Baudelaire, clearly worried about the state of her health. It seemed O.G. had gotten to him rather quickly. Lumina lifted a hand and the locks on her door began to release, slowly and quietly. She was supposed to be in bed and unlocking her door the normal human way would require her to get up, something she had been forbidden doing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Lumina called to M. Baudelaire, he opened the door and rushed in, Mme. Rayne close behind him. “Oh dear god, it’s true! I thought it was just a prank letter! How did this happen?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I uh…” Lumina faltered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically, I shouldn't let you up here without proper gear but… it'll be our little secret.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julien could get into some serious trouble if she let it slip he had allowed her up on the rafters.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep last night so I decided to take a walk around the opera house. I missed my footing on a flight of stairs and took a tumble. It’s alright though, I should be fine in a few weeks.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You sure you can’t make it to rehearsals? You’d be able to sit down during, I’m sure it wouldn’t be an issue…” Mme. Rayne tried reasoning with her, despite the letter they had received.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’ve got strict instructions to lay here until my ankle is better. O.G. has been very kind to me and I’d rather not get on his bad side, I’d suggest you both do that same.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You mean you’ve still been receiving letters?” M. Baudelaire asked incredulously. “You should have reported them! How long has this been going on?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, a couple of months. But whoever it is, he doesn’t mean any malice by it. He’s actually been pretty helpful.” She would’ve mentioned how he patched her up, but with the way this conversation was going, she was certain it would lead to more questions and she simply wasn’t in the right frame of mind to deal with it right now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Helpful… huh. Well, then I guess he can continue being helpful so long as he doesn’t interfere. I trust you’ll let us know when you’re feeling better.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will don’t worry. I’ll still be practicing while I’m in recovery.” Her answer satisfied both managers, allowing them to take their leave of her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Finally, she could enjoy her breakfast in peace and not be interrogated about this and that while her ankle throbbed and ached. She shovelled the food into her face, her voracious appetite not dampened by the pain of her injury. Even if it had been, the food was too good to ignore. She wished she had a larger serving because soon, she had finished her meal in record time. A joke had been going around about her being a black hole and she was beginning to wonder if they were right. She inhaled food like it was air, and that wasn’t the only thing she sucked up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The ache of her ankle was quickly becoming unbearable as the sedatives wore off. She could always take more, but she didn't want to sleep for the entire day. Why the hell didn't she get any ibuprofen? Probably because she thought she wouldn't end up getting injured like this. It was fine. She always had other options.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Against O.G.s instructions, Lumina got out of bed and hopped to the bathroom. He would surely forgive her for this. She opened her medicine cabinet and reached inside, pulling out a dark brown glass bottle sealed with a cork. The label had a picture of a plant with small black berries and green leaves formed around them on the stem. Written in script was the word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belladonna</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hopped back to her bed and lifted her leg so she could reach it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Uncorking the bottle, she drew out some of the liquid, letting it float in her hand. It moved as if it had a life of its own, rippling as it tried to hold its shape. In reality, it was Lumina who held it this way. She could control matter and energy and make it bend to her will as she saw fit, and because she couldn't remove the cast to apply the liquid, she would have to get creative. She held the ball of liquid to the top of her cast and made it seep in through the top where it met her skin, soaking down until it reached her injury. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a motion that looked like she was kneading the air, she forced it into her skin, letting it penetrate and soothe her pain. Had anyone seen her use it, they would've thought she had a death wish. Nightshade was severely toxic to humans and could kill them within a matter of hours. But not being human, that meant Lumina could use it to her advantage. The atropine would do nothing more than dull her pain.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The effects were almost immediate and her ankle grew numb. Soon, she couldn't feel much of anything under the cast and sighed in relief.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There soon came another knock at the door, followed by a friendly voice that Lumina knew all too well. “Lumina? It’s me, Madelyn. May I come in?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course hun, doors unlocked.” As Madelyn walked in, Lumina tucked the Belladonna into her nightstand, scooting back fully onto her bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I heard you got hurt. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Madelyn looked worried, and understandably so. The woman who had been tutoring her in dancing could no longer stand much less dance, and she had heard horror stories of ballerinas breaking their ankles and never being able to dance again. She feared the worst for Lumina.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m fine. Nothing a little atropine and rest can’t fix. Come, sit down. I haven’t seen much of you over the break, you need to tell me what you’ve been up to. Do anything fun?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, I did! I met up with some friends from my high school and we went to the mall to shop. I got these little wall plugins with scents and now my room smells like peony.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really? Hmm… Maybe I should get some.” They both laughed, Madelyn still eyeing her cast. Lumina continued, hoping it would distract her from the issue at hand. “Though, I think I’ll avoid anything floral. Citrus is a far better scent.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I like citrus. But not as much as I do flowers, they smell as pretty as they look.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They smell like soap and pollen! I think your nose is broken, Maddie.” They broke out into laughter again until Madelyn fell silent, staring down at her lap.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to ask you… I wasn’t sure how you would react but I want to know about you. What you are, where you come from…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There it was. Finally, the question Lumina had been waiting for, only now had it come out. Was Madelyn afraid she would be hurt if she asked? The poor girl should’ve known Lumina would do no such thing. That was in the past and she liked to think she had evolved past her barbaric nature.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask. Just don’t repeat a word of this to anyone, alright? It’s strictly between you and me.” Madelyn nodded, confirming she wouldn’t let it slip. Lumina knew she could trust her, she hadn’t said a word about her not being human so far.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What I am… What my people are… how do I explain this? We don’t come from this universe. We don’t belong in any universe, really. Our home sits somewhere in the cosmic wind, far removed from whatever or whoever you may find.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had already lost Madelyn, and understandably so. Cosmic wind?? What human would know a damn thing about that?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re called Spirits. Or, that’s the name we took after humanity had given us so many others. Angel, devil, witch, alien, god. We took spirit because that was the most consistent over the millennia, and trying to refer to ourselves in our native language would be impossible.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why's that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because humans can’t hear it. It’s too high for your ears to hear much of anything, and even if you could, it’s a tonal language. Think of how Chinese tones sound and then make it a lot worse. Kind of like music but you can’t hear it, much less understand it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh…” At least Madelyn could understand that. “Is there more of you on earth?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course! Well… just one as far as I know. My brother, Marcus. He’s head of his own hospital in Germany.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have a brother?! Wow! I’m an only child, I never grew up with siblings.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You never grew up with 11 of them either. I’m the youngest of 12 children and the only female born to my father.” She could remember her dad’s disappointment knowing she was what she was. He wanted an heir of the same class as him, a moon Spirit. He had gotten it but not the gender he wanted.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re divided into classes and draw our power off of the element we belong to. Me and my father draw our power from the moon, Marcus draws his from peace, Jakob draws his from fire, Uzei from water, Jan from tech and so on. We uh… ‘evolved’ as humanity did, so to speak. When humanity discovered music, literature and technology, those classes appeared in our race. At first, we started with just 6 classes. Fire, earth, water, air, sun and moon, but when we saw humanity growing at such a fast rate, we merged our society with yours in a way.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then why have you never shown yourselves to us? Why keep it a secret?” It was a valid question. Luminas people had relied on humans for so long, why wouldn’t they show up and introduce themselves?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because we’re too far advanced for humanity. Letting our knowledge slip into the hands of your government would result in the extinction of humans. Unfortunately, human nature is still dangerous and volatile and won’t change for another couple hundred years. You still have a third world war you need to get through before anything can change.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But look at all the good we’ve done! There’s less war than there was 50 years ago, less poverty…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“More nuclear weapons, more corruption, more greed. Don’t get me started on Africa and the middle east. Famine, senseless violence, governments attacking their citizens. No, humanity isn’t ready. It would be foolish to show up now and give ourselves away.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then why are you here? Isn’t being here a bad idea for you too?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lumina fell silent. It wasn’t something she liked to talk about, much less think about. But Madelyn was expecting an answer, and she supposed it couldn’t hurt to tell her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My father banished me here when I was young. I was only 1000 years old, equivalent to a 10-year-old human child. When I arrived here, I didn’t know any human languages and I was so weak. I couldn’t defend myself or hold my form. I had to resort to taking human bodies as vessels so I wouldn’t disappear.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wait… what? What do you mean?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Spirits are non-corporeal. We’re composed of energy. Everything that makes us what we were is condensed into a pillar of light. This body you see, it’s not mine. Well, it is, but it isn’t like yours. I made it. It’s only a vessel to contain what I am.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The more Lumina explained, the more alien she became to Madelyn. This woman before her, laying injured, seemed so human at first, but now… now she truly was alien. Inhuman. It was all an act to hide from humanity. It wasn’t her fault though, she hadn’t come here willingly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve lived here on this planet for the last 5000 years. Humanity raised me, taught me, cared for me when no one else would. I had Marcus, but he couldn’t be around all the time and I was left to fend for myself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s awful… Oh, Lumina, I’m so sorry…” Much to her surprise, Madelyn leaned over and hugged her, seemingly unbothered by how icy her skin was. Lumina’s arms hesitantly found themselves wrapping around Madelyn in return, tightening their embrace.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik stood behind the mirror, one hand clutched over his heart as the other was wrapped around his mouth to stifle his pained sobs. Poor Lumina! Abandoned by her father as a child, left to fend for herself against the cruel world! How much she had suffered, how horribly she had been tormented! Such an angel in this world hunted by demons! What a wretched fate she had been given! Oh horror, horror…</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He could understand her pain. He hadn’t been wanted by his mother either and ended up leaving at a young age. How similar their stories looked, despite what she was. A Spirit. What a beautiful name for a creature equally as beautiful. She didn’t deserve the ugliness of the world. She didn’t deserve his ugliness. His resolve to stay hidden grew once more as he rushed away, back into the darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Angel of Music Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Madelyn hadn't come to visit in a few days, and Lumina began to suspect the worst. She shouldn't have revealed all that information all at once to the girl. Now, she was likely terrified and had realized Luminas true nature. An imposter, a human wannabe, a creature who had infiltrated human society and blended in so well that no one could tell the difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina was lonely. The only interaction she had now was when someone brought food to her. She looked forward to when she'd get another note from O.G., but she hadn't heard anything from him since she had been injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was worrying too much. People had lives outside of her, they were busy with shit. But even so, Madelyn would usually make time to see her, tutoring or otherwise, and who knew what O.G. did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had sat at the vanity, pulling over the ottoman so she could rest her foot. She had been practicing her part every once in a while throughout the days, but it was getting boring and repetitive. She needed something different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached for her phone and opened the music app it came with. There was no way in hell Lumina would pay for songs she could simply download off YouTube. To hell with Spotify and Amazon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put it on shuffle and pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw, singing along with whatever came on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik was drawn to the surface by the voice of an angel. He could hear Luminas deep, rumbling alto as it carried through the stone corridors and into his wretched ears. His feet carried him and yet he did not move. He couldn't feel his steps. He felt like he was floating to his destination on the back of that singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the mirror, he saw Lumina perched by her vanity, drawing, singing. A woman of many talents, he thought, just like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was unsure of how long he stood there, watching. Was it minutes? Hours? Days? His angels singing had made him lose track of time passing him by, passing them both by. The songs she sang along to ranged from harsh and raucous to lilting and beautiful, and everything that would fit in between. She had such a lovely range of style that her voice could fit, but Erik found himself yearning to hear her sing opera once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song had changed once again, something slow in a minor key. Lumina knew it from the second note. The Shadow of Lonely Man. How apt for how she felt right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sang along despite how she felt about it, unaware that someone was watching her from the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone of the song had not been lost on Erik, nor had the sadness Lumina conveyed in singing it. She seemed so lonely being cooped up in her room. Had no one visited her since? He hadn't even sent her a note for a few days… how awfully lonely she must have felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The further Lumina got into the song, the sadder she felt, her self pity growing. Why did it even matter to her? They were humans, it wasn't as if they would live a long life. They were a blip on her radar, a second in the face of eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't stop from hurting though. She still enjoyed their company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I'll cling to a hope, till I can't hold on anymore, anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for all the appraise, I am all alone and I see as I look through the door…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shadow of a lonely man…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That did it. Those 3 lines were what broke her. The tears she wanted nothing to do with had shown up and ran down her cheeks and her hand stilled, stroll grasping the mechanical pencil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik placed his hands on the glass, watching helplessly as Lumina tried to stop her tears. How many times had he seen Christine cry this way? She would sob hopelessly after the treatment she would receive from Carlotta, the teasing from the other young girls, the loss of her father. But back then, he could at least do something about it. The Angel of Music could do something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would call to her and sing for her and ease her pain. Oh, how he wished that in both those cases he could muster up the courage to step out of his hiding place and embrace those women, let them find comfort in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Lumina be repulsed if he did? Would she be frightened? She was such an enigmatic creature, he had found while observing her. Her reactions were hardly what he'd expect from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminas sobbing had ceased, but she looked so distraught, elbow resting on the vanity and her head resting on her hand. Her posture was suffering this way but she didn't seem to care, much less notice. She had stopped drawing entirely, letting her book and pencil rest in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had to do something. She didn't deserve to feel this way. She deserved light and love and admiration from all who met her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time for the Angel of Music to return. He knew full well she wouldn't believe him, but at least now that he knew what she was, he wouldn't risk offending her. Imagine pretending to be an angel to a real angel. He would surely end up in hell!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to sing to her softly as he would Christine. A gentle piece he would often use to lull his long gone angel into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina was quick to react. She turned off the music from her phone and her head spun wildly as she tried to look for where the singing was coming from. She had little luck though, Erik was a master at throwing his voice and used it quite often when it suited him, and it suited him especially now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that? M. Baudelaire?" She doubted it was him. She didn't take him for much of a singer and it didn't sound like the song was coming from her door. It was… inside her own head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she hallucinating? Had her atropine ointment expired? No, she had made it only a couple of years ago. It had plenty of life in it still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice didn't answer her, simply continuing to sing that lovely song. Lumina would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy it. She did, immensely. But it was disconcerting to know someone was there, watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, who's that? You're either a prankster or there's something wrong with my head, no you better tell me which one it is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is neither, my dear." The voice answered and ceased its singing. "I am your Angel of Music."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ almighty… very funny, you know I don't believe in angels. I swear, if you're one of the tenors skipping practice, I'll report your ass to M. Dupont."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am what I say, Lumina. You have no reason to doubt me." It pained him to lie as he had before, but he found it necessary. He had hoped to avoid going down the same path with her as he had Christine, but it seemed he was given little choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been watching you for months. Your voice has improved greatly because of my instruction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Instruct- O.G.? I'll be damned, it is you. Where the hell are you hiding then? It's rude to spy, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am everywhere you are, dear Lumina. I am always watching over you, protecting you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was always watching her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that sudden realization, she knew what that meant for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I am. You know that I'm not human." Lumina looked visibly tense now. Erik had only been trying to calm her, how could he forget that she had inadvertently revealed his biggest secret to him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise, your secret is safe with me. I will not speak a word of it to another soul. You have my word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The word of a spy isn't worth very much to me, I'm afraid. But given I don't have an idea of what you could do to prove yourself, I seem to have no other choice but to believe you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will not regret it. You look so tired, Lumina. Lay in bed and allow your angel to sing you to sleep. The rest will do you good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Lumina got up from her seat, setting her sketchbook on the vanity and hopped over to her bed, laying down. Erik couldn't see her from the mirror given that most of the bed was hidden in that little alcove, but he could see where her feet rested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoping she was now comfortable, he continued his song for her, letting it soothe her and infiltrate her dreams. Finally, he could do something for her other than send those ridiculous notes. She deserved more than just a pen pal.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alan Parsons Project is deadass my fave band and if you don't listen to them I will have the big sad, pls don't gib me big sad uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Fix the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Erik was sure Lumina was fast asleep, he stepped out of hiding and carefully walked to her bedside. He looked down at her sleeping form, studying her face. The makeup she wore was starting to dry and crack, making her look like a porcelain doll, a mannequin. Even like this, she was still so beautiful.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wanted to be so much more to her than just some letters or a voice. He could be so much more to her if she allowed it. He would shower her with gifts, take her anywhere she wished, fill her days with music and her nights with fantastical tales. He could be a doting husband to her and worship the ground she walked on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This thinking was dangerous, he knew. It was the same thinking that drove his dear Christine away last time, but he couldn’t help himself. In the months that he had been writing to Lumina, watching her, listening to her, she invaded his thoughts, flooded his dreams and took over the memories he held of Christine. Soon, she was all he could think about. He had imagined her running into his arms, embracing him, singing for him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was more than he deserved, he knew this well, but he couldn’t help but dream about her belonging to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh, and how he wished to belong to her. To be bound to her, body and soul, like a lovely duet. What a lovely duet they would make, too. Such similar stories, they understood each other without needing to say a word. And he would belong to her! All of her! He would gladly slave away at her feet if it meant he could keep her with him! He would gladly live out eternity if that meant she wanted him. The thought brought him such intense joy that it hurt, his heart squeezed and tried to jump through the thin skin that covered his protruding bones as if it wanted to leap into her and rest against her own heart.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time, he had to do things right, take it slowly to avoid his past mistakes. He had been given a second chance, and while he hadn't realized it at first, it was becoming increasingly clearer to him. He had fouled up so horribly with Christine, but this time he would do it right. He would win Lumina over another way and he’d be certain to never let her see his face. He would graft the mask to his own rotten skin if he had to! Anything to keep her from being able to pull it off and seeing what horrors laid underneath. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was made of death but there was no reason why she had to know. It would be better if she didn't know, better for both of them. She could love him, yes, she could love his wretched soul without ever having known what she loved.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He would blind her senses with his music so that she wouldn't even care about his mask! And then, oh, how happy they could be together! Finally! A wife, his living bride, the dream would finally be made a reality! Such a beautiful bride she would be! He could already imagine her, lovely black locks pouring around her shoulders, framing that lovely pale face. A lovely white virginal gown and a veil that he would pull back to finally kiss her lips!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His excitement got the better of him and he let out a shuddering breath. His thoughts were becoming overwhelming and they raced through his mind at inhuman speeds. But was that not suitable? For was he not also inhuman in a way? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could try to be human for her though. He would try and make her forget that he was a hideous creature of the depths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina awoke late that night to the sound of knocking at her door and a soft voice. "Lumina? Are you awake? Could I come in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… yeah, come in…" She responded groggily, sitting up from her pillows. It was Madelyn who walked in and Lumina had never been so overjoyed to see her. "Hey, hun. I thought you wouldn't come back. Maybe I had scared you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did… but it's ok now. I took some time to think about it and it's ok. You're just like any of us and that isn't scary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina offered the young girl a gentle smile, patting the edge of her bed and shifting over so Madelyn could sit comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad it doesn't bother you anymore. You've taken it very well considering how young you are. I've told humans much older than you and they usually react badly, assuming they believe me in the first place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn laughed at this, bunching the hem of her pyjamas in her fist. "Well, I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them about you in the first place so there wasn't anyone around who I could talk about it with. I guess I just had to force myself to accept it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I worried you never will. How've you been over the last few days?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Busy. Mme. Abreo has been exceptionally hard on us. I'm the only one keeping up." Madelyn couldn't hide the proud grin on her face as she spoke. "It's thanks to your tutoring. I wouldn't have made it if you were so tough on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? It paid off. And you thought I was being cruel." Lumina gave Madelyn a playful shove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mme. Abreo is happy with me. She's been using me as an example! I never thought I'd be good enough for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you are! You're brilliant! All it took was hard work and tough love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And several foot massages. Oh! Did you hear what had happened today?" Lumina shook her head, slouching forward, wrapping her arms around her midsection. "Frederic saw the opera ghost! He was in the basement again and saw it run by."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina scoffed at this, rolling her eyes but Madelyn continued. "It's true! He caught a glimpse of it! It was wearing all black and had a white mask that showed nothing but it's mouth and eyes. Its eyes glowed in the dark and he ran off before he could see anymore of it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie, there is no such thing as the opera ghost. I'd sooner believe my husband is alive than some childish ghost story!" Realizing what she had blurted out, Lumina fell silent, passing her hand over her forehead and through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were married…?" Madelyn’s once excited voice had been reduced to a cautious whisper, looking on as a wave of grief passed over her teacher's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was. A little over 300 years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't he immortal like you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. He was alien. From a planet not too far from Earth. He lived longer than humans but it wasn't long enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luminas answer was delayed as her mind played back that memory. She had been standing in a sort of auditorium with hundreds of other alien delegates, delivering a speech on behalf of her government. Before she could finish, a searing pain shot out from her neck at the base of her skull and her mind had quieted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pitched forward and was caught by other delegates, blacking out on the floor, only to be awoken in her ship's medical bay and told her husband had died. Their bond had been severed and she was unprepared. Had she been a human or any other mortal creature, the shock would've killed her. She wished it had, for at that very moment, she finally understood that immortality was nothing but a curse and she could never be rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina's hand moved up to rub that spot at the back of her neck, feeling the echoes of her pain resurface as it would every so often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He died. He was trying to stop a star from going supernova and he failed. It turned into a black hole and he was sucked into it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn's gasp was the only sound in the room now. Death by a black hole. That was awful! And poor Lumina, having to endure such a loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were married for 137 years. We met when he was a lieutenant on a starship and I was a specialist aboard the same starship. We became known as the power couple because we worked so well together. He was cool, level headed and logical, he kept me calm when my emotions raged, and in return, I showed the emotions he didn't dare allow himself to feel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our minds were so intertwined at one point, we often didn't speak to each other with words. We'd let our minds do the talking, even if we were far away from each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn had started crying. It was such a tragic love story. Her husband died while she continued to live on, forced to live her days without him. "That's… awful… so awful…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Madelyn sniffed and wept, Lumina pulled the poor young girl into a tight hug, letting a single tear slip from her own eye. She didn't dare be vulnerable in front of anyone, she hated it. She couldn't stand looking weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is awful… but I can't change it now. His death was a fixed point in time, it was bound to happen." No matter how much she told herself that, she would never believe it. It could've been changed, she could have saved him. He would've loved for another 30, 40 years. His death was her fault and she would never forgive herself for being so negligent.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anyone be mad if I said who Lumi was married to? Like... Would y'all be mad if this was a crossover by mention only?</p><p>If anyone can guess who her late husband is, he gon get mentioned by name next time &gt;.&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Haunting Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, 2 updates in one day. I never wrote a chapter so fast. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week now since Lumina's injury and she was still stuck in her room, bouncing between practice, drawing and video games on her phone. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for an earworm she had developed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no idea where the tune had come from. It wasn't anything she had listened to and it certainly wasn't the song the so-called Angel of Music had been singing to her either. This was of totally unknown origin and it simply wouldn't leave her head! She found herself humming it but it felt unfinished as if whoever had created it didn't yet know how to end it. It was driving her mad!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as she practiced her 24 bars, that song was still in her head and all she could think about it every waking hour. Not even when she was awake, but as she slept too! It was like someone had stuck a record player on her head and it was stuck repeating itself!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what she did, all she could hear was that song, and it hadn't gone unnoticed either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Erik would visit her, he could hear her constant humming. It was the tune that had been stuck in his head since birth, but he could never seem to get it out, and here this woman was singing the exact thing that had tormented him for so long!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded lovely coming from her. It was everything he had ever imagined and yet she only sang one part of it. Perhaps that was because that was the only part he had set in stone. But that part was dark and haunting and beautiful, and Erik wanted more of it. It called to him every time and he yearned to hear more from her lips, but it never came. The melody teased them both, her unable to find the ending and him unable to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night had been no different than the rest of that week. He came to the mirror and heard her humming that tune again, it was getting to the point that it was against her will. Whenever she'd force herself to put her mind elsewhere, the melody would follow and slip from her lovely plump lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That song has become stuck in your mind. You've been humming it for so long now without so much of a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina looked up from her vanity, head spinning around like a swivel as she tried to place where that voice had come from. "Yea, it's been driving me insane. I don't know where it came from or where I've heard it, assuming I've even heard it before. I'd be sure to remember something as unique as this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It drives me mad as well…" Erik replied sadly. He wished he could put that song onto paper but he couldn't seem to find the right notes whenever he started writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I'm trying to stop humming it but it keeps slipping out." Oh, his poor Lumina! Did she mistake his words for being directed at her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No my dear, never apologize. Your angel simply means that it has tormented him for so long. The melody you sing is in his head too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Interesting…" Lumina sighed, dropping her phone onto the vanity. "Why do you always hide? We've been talking for how long now? And you've been watching me for months, don't you think it's about time I saw you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik was silent, unsure of where this was coming from. She sounded irate but her demeanour spoke another truth. How strange this woman could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know…" Lumina began again when she received no answer. "One of the ballet rats claimed to have seen you the day you first came to me. Dressed in black, white mask, glowing eyes. I already have a description of you, it wouldn't be hard to spot you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That insolent boy was trespassing in my domain. I made myself known to him as a warning. Others will not be so lucky, and I suggest you stop inquiring about my appearance." His anger irked Lumina and she turned towards the mirror by chance as if she needed something large to direct her fury to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? I'll inquire about anything I damn well please! You are not my angel and you are not my father, you can't tell me what to do! I have lived a thousand of your lifetimes! You're nothing but a voyeuristic prankster obsessed with acting out this insane fantasy of some fucking opera ghost and I will not take that tone of voice from a coward hiding in the walls!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik stood silent, shocked. He hadn't expected this kind of rage in return to his own. With Christine, she had been timid, submissive. She would weep and beg his forgiveness on her knees. But this woman, Lumina, was brazen and headstrong. She didn't believe in angels and she didn't believe in ghosts and would speak her mind whether it was asked or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik found himself shrinking into himself out of embarrassment. He hadn't meant to get cross with Lumina. It was only natural she was curious about him. "My dear, please forgive me… I didn't mean to act so boorishly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina scoffed and turned away from the mirror, picking up her phone again and opening one of the many apps. She would ignore him until her own temper cooled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina…" Erik wasn't a stupid man by any means. He was quick to pick up that he was getting the cold shoulder, and he knew he deserved it. "I will return when you are better spirits."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina didn't know if he had actually left and she didn't care. She didn't want to speak to him if he was going to act like that to her. She hadn't earned his rage but he certainly earned hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did sound remorseful in his apology though. While Lumina wasn't usually quick to forgive, she did feel bad for snapping at him like that. But had he not deserved it for how he spoke to her? Yes, he did. She wasn't some child that could be pushed around or scolded, she had plenty of that when she was younger. Now that she was a woman, she had a backbone and intended to use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, despite her righteous fury, she couldn't help but think about what he said. That tune she hummed, it was stuck in his head too. Her thoughts flew to something she knew to be impossible. The only way she could've picked it up was through physical contact, and she knew damn well he hadn't touched her. Still, it confused her and she had no reasonable explanation for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina continued humming, even as she played around on her phone. If this song would be stuck with her for the rest of her life, she would have to learn to deal with it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sinful Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW<br/>Hope you enjoy you horny heathens</p><p>Wow, 3 updates in one day. I'm on fire!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik had not visited Lumina for a few days. He felt awful at how he had acted towards her and decided the best course of action would be to stay away for now. In the meantime, he had buried himself in his work. With his house now rebuilt, he could focus on Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed a mannequin, one that would allow him to make lovely dresses that would fit her perfectly without needing modifications.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the mannequin of Christine and stared down sadly at it. Her paint had faded and that lovely look she had always given him was dull and faded. Her hair had been eaten by whatever creatures roamed the area, leaving now a faceless, hairless doll of Christine. His last memory of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all the strength he had to pull it apart. Let the past die. Lord knows she had so many decades ago, there was little point in holding onto her now, not now that he had a new muse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked painstakingly those next few days, shaping Lumina's broad shoulders, voluptuous hips and breasts and her lovely little waist that gave her an hourglass figure if her outfit were tight enough. Erik spent hours making sure this doll did her justice. Her thighs were thick and strong and her calves were well defined. It reminded him of the dancers but she didn't dance aside from teaching Madelyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made each lithe and dainty finger with care, her nails perfectly manicured and each knuckle soft and feminine. He wasted no effort on her face either, recreating those plump black lips, cat-like eyes and button nose. Everything would be perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one issue bothering him, however, and it was whether he should make her anatomically correct. He wanted this doll to be an exact replica of his angel, but if she saw that he had added her most secret parts, would she be offended?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, accuracy was important to creating lovely outfits for her and if something ended up too tight around her crotch, he could never forgive himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, he remembered what had happened with the Christine mannequin. His desire had been too much for him that his hand was no longer preferable. He would pull out the mannequin and use its hole, pretending it was his Christine beneath him, wanting his touch, wanting his cock inside her. He would ravage his Christine completely until he had emptied his wretched seed into the lifeless hole and the doll became just that once more. A doll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent longer thinking about it than he should. If making her anatomically correct could keep him from frightening Lumina with his passions and his visage, it was worth it. It wasn't like he was incapable of it either, he had seen plenty by accident when she had been changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided. This mannequin would be as lifelike as wax and metal joints could be!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina was bored. That was it, that was all, she was bored, bored, bored. She had played all sorts of games on her phone, listened to all sorts of music, watched videos on YouTube and practiced the life out of her role. Now she had been reduced to laying on the couch while the TV was on. She wasn't even listening when the news anchor mentioned a string of thefts in the city, ranging from bricks and cement to fabric and furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't go anywhere or do anything and Madelyn was busy practicing during the day and trying to soothe her aching muscles at night. This left Lumina completely alone with nothing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing except… masturbating. She was certain O.G. wasn't there at the moment because she had heard nothing for days. Even if he was, he couldn't see her from where she lay, could he? Unless he had cameras in every corner of her room, but that didn't seem likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mind made up, she wasted precious little time shoving her hand into her pyjama pants, under her panties and between her wet folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her finger stroked the only spot on her body that held any warmth, dragging from her hole to her nub and back down, savouring the feeling. It didn't feel as good as it had when she was with her husband. He had driven her to such unnatural ecstasies time and time again that her fingers would never compare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was all she had and it would have to make do. It wasn't like O.G. was going to walk into her room, bend her over and pound her senseless. Oh, but he could… even if he didn't, his voice could drive her to her crisis and she would scream and beg for him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where the hell had this come from?! She hardly knew what he looked like, aside from what he wore. And besides, he was a spy, a peeping tom, a voyeur! But what was wrong with that? She was secretly an exhibitionist, and it was his own damn fault for watching, not hers. She couldn't be responsible for his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of that man watching forced a low groan from her lips and made the slickness pool beneath her. She plunged her fingers into her warmth and curled up, gasping at the pressure on her g spot. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had done something so delightfully sinful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had finally finished the mannequin during the few days he had been absent and had made his way back up to the mirror in Lumina's room. She wasn't sitting at her vanity and he only caught sight of her when he heard a languid moan escape her lips. He could only see the top of her head resting on the arm of the sofa, but he quickly realized what she was doing. It seemed his angel wasn't as innocent as he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't pull his eyes away from where she laid, the sounds she drew from her body only serving to make his blood boil in fiery passion. His trousers were tight as his length strained against the material, helpless, desperately wanting to find its home between her legs. He tried to stop his hand from palming the bulge; it was too indecent to touch himself so close to poor, unaware Lumina! But no matter how much his mind screamed at him to stop, his body betrayed him and moved of its own accord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rotted nostrils were filled with a sickly sweet scent but he had no idea where it was coming from. He was drawn to it though, and it was infecting his mind like an insidious parasite. The more he resisted, the more his body craved relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik found his cock in his hand with little idea of when he had pulled it out. It didn't matter now because he was pumping it to the music of Lumina's gasps and moans, savouring every little whimper that passed through her lips and the wet squelching sounds of her fingers buried between her cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he wanted to replace her fingers with his cock and ravish her until she was left unable to walk. He wanted to fill her with his seed until she ballooned out! His hand was no suitable replacement and he soon found himself wanting to shove himself down her throat and thrust into it with wild abandon until her vocal cords were bruised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These salacious thoughts swirled in his mind, leaving him with just barely enough sense to realize he wasn't in control. He would never wish to impregnate anyone with his cursed seed, much less a perfect angel such as Lumina!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This didn't stop him from imagining it though. The sight of her laying sprawled out before him, his cum oozing from between her folds, was almost too much to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a fist to the glass, grinding the tip of his throbbing cock against it as he neared orgasm. Lumina's wanton screams were enough to send him into his own crisis and he spilled himself into the glass of the two-way mirror, desperately trying to keep his breathing quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the sweet scent had disappeared and Erik came to his senses once more, horrified at his actions. What had caused him to act so ruthlessly?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting to find the answer, he returned to his underground home, the scene in his head playing back to him as if it were some strange dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Date and Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik’s mind reeled as he scurried back to his underground home by the lake. How could he act so horridly?! So perverse and boorish… what had come over him?! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He had tried so hard to resist and turn away, to give Lumina her privacy, her dignity! But his treacherous body disobeyed him and he had given in. What had caused him to act that way? He couldn’t take his mind off the sweet scent that had invaded his not-nose when he arrived, and the sound of Lumina’s whimpers and moans.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh, how sinfully he had acted in that moment. He had defiled Lumina with his thoughts and she hadn’t even been aware! He was trying so hard not to repeat the same mistakes with her as he had with Christine, but his nature would not allow any other way. He was a monstrous beast and that was how he would act. It was as if destiny had forced him to be this way despite his better efforts, but he couldn’t change his visage, so how could he ever change his actions?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>What a disgusting old man he was! A wretched, loathsome creature! How could he ever expect Lumina to love him if this was how he acted? Oh, but she could. If she only knew him how Christine knew him, she could love him. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn </span>
  </em>
  <span>to love him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tolerate his presence. How blessed would he be to have the acceptance of a beautiful angel once and for all!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His eyes scanned over the yards of fabric he had acquired, now laying in his living room. Beautiful blacks, rich sapphire blues, white gossamer and lace. How blessed would he be to see her wearing a wedding dress made for her, for a wedding, a marriage to him! He would be the perfect husband, she would see! He would dote on her every hour of the day, lavish her in gifts and give her anything her heart desired. He had the means and the will, he knew what she liked. Yes, she would be happy to belong to him. It would all be in due time.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lumina’s ankle had healed enough that she could move around without much pain, so long as she didn’t do anything too rough. She had been given crutches yesterday and she had been hopping around the opera house like a cat with the zoomies. Finally, freedom! It was so sweet! Everyone had been pleased to see her again, save for Lydia who wouldn't even spare her a passing glance. Not that it bothered Lumina.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Today, she would be taking it easy. She had nearly reinjured herself hopping up the stairs to one of the boxes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She was sitting in front of the TV, scrolling through channels when there was a knock at her door. Before she had a chance to answer, M. Baudelaire had walked in, carrying a white box from a local bakery and a helium balloon. Lumina had gotten in the habit of leaving her door unlocked while she was injured so she wouldn’t have to get up every time someone came to visit or give her meals.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lumina! My favourite alto, how are you dear?” M. Baudelaire set the box down and let go of the balloon, letting it rest against the ceiling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I'm your only alto. But aside from that, I'm feeling much better. I guess you heard about my escapades yesterday?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I did! I’m glad to hear you could finally get out of your room. How you’ve managed to live in such a small space is beyond me.” Lumina didn't find her room all that tiny. It was cozy, certainly but small? No, it suited her needs just fine.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Listen, I thought we could celebrate your recovery tonight. I’ve made reservations at a popular restaurant on the Champs-Elysees, it has a lovely view of the Arc de Triomphe. What do you say? Dinner tonight? 7 o’clock?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! Uh…” This had come out of the blue. It sounded more like a dinner date than a recovery celebration, or perhaps she was reading into it too much. Maybe M. Baudelaire was just a nice guy and wanted to give Lumina something special.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. What do you want me to wear? Casual, semi, formal?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Semi-formal will do just fine. I’ll come to get you at 7 alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lumina nodded, offering the manager a smile. Dinner at a restaurant would be a nice change to eating dinner cooped up in her room. She couldn’t deny that she was excited for a chance to hit the town for the first time in two weeks. Finally, some fresh air!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was already past noon. If Lumina wanted to be ready for her “date”, she had to get her ass in gear and get ready, now!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After a long shower, moisturizing and hairstyling, Lumina had gotten dressed in one of the few dresses she managed to pack. It was a simple emerald green dress that cut off just at her knees with a halter top and straps that rested neatly in a bow against the back of her neck.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lumina couldn’t wear her usual sports bra in an outfit like this, not without her straps being visible. She personally didn’t care, but Parians was a fashion-forward people and Lumina didn’t feel like being judged tonight. Instead, she pulled out one of her rarely used strapless bras and managed to squeeze into it. The halter top took care of any cleavage overflow, much to her relief.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her makeup matched her outfit, a fierce emerald green eyeshadow with a cut crease and winged eyeliner, and her usual dusty pink lipstick to hide the true colour of her lips, topped off with a shimmer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shoes would be a little more of an issue. While Lumina had finally gotten rid of that awful, itchy cast, trying to get any of her usual footwear on was still a challenge. She would have to opt for black flats, slipping into them with ease. She wouldn’t dare try to balance on one foot in heels. She didn’t need two broken ankles!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>By the time she had slipped on her shoes and grabbed her black shawl, M. Baudelaire was already at her door, knocking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lumina opened it and was surprised to see him looking immaculate. His usually untidy hair had been slicked back, the grey sideburns shaved off and his suit looked brand new and perfectly tailored. She couldn’t help but get the feeling that this had been planned out for a while, and if she hadn’t gotten injured, they would’ve been going out a lot sooner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stunning. Absolutely stunning. Are you ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, let me just grab my crutches." Lumina couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of being well dressed and hopping around. Somehow, it just didn't fit together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Baudelaire was about to offer his arm before he remembered that she needed both of hers to be able to walk properly. "I hope you enjoy the place. I go there quite often for special occasions. Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you're married?" Lumina hadn't seen a ring on his finger, but there were those who opted out of that tradition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no! Quite single, I'm afraid. I've taken my parents there for their anniversary. Though, I suppose if I were to marry, my wife and I would go there as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She'd be very lucky, I can tell you that." They both chuckled as he helped her into his car, packing her crutches into the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the days got shorter the closer they got to fall, the city lights came on early. By the time Lumina and M. Baudelaire had left the opera house, the Champs-Elysees was lit up and sparkling with all the restaurants and boutiques that lined the streets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The restaurant they had turned up at was just as beautiful as its surroundings and just as he had said, there was a lovely view of the Arc de Triomphe. He helped her out of the car, handing over her crutches and led her inside, giving his name to the maitre d’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francois, as Lumina now knew him, pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in as she sat, taking his seat soon after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, this is lovely. I can smell the meals on everyone else's tables, I don't know how I'll choose!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I can offer my recommendations if it becomes too difficult." Francois chuckled, now looking over at the waiter carrying a bottle of wine, uncorking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter first poured Francois' glass then moved to fill Lumina's before she stopped him. "Oh, no thank you. I can't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you can, it's on me. This is a treat Lumina, a celebration. You don't need to worry about a thing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I really can't. I'm severely allergic to alcohol. One sip and it could kill me if I don't receive treatment in time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francois’s eyebrows shot up and he nodded slowly, waving the waiter away. "I see. That's a shame, you're missing out on so much. What do you do when you go to parties?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't drink. Duh." They both broke out into laughter, picking up their menus.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>While their banter over dinner was friendly and mostly related to the opera, Lumina couldn’t help but think there were ulterior motives. No one invited someone to dinner just because they had recovered from an injury. But even though it was strange, Lumina couldn’t seem to bring it up. Maybe she was wrong, anyway.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He hadn’t brought up anything relationship-wise and by the time the night ended, Lumina was certain she had just misunderstood. That was, of course until they had returned and he escorted her to her room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As he bid her goodbye, he hovered over her, hesitating and silent. Lumina wasn’t sure what to do either as Francois stood in her doorway and she didn’t want to push him out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She suddenly found his lips upon hers, a hand reaching into her hair, fingers entangled behind her head. Lumina dropped a crutch, snaking her now free arm around his shoulders as he settled his other hand on her waist.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik had come up from his home to Lumina’s mirror after he spent most of the day going back and forth between sewing and self-loathing. He was confused to see that his angel wasn’t there and the lights in her room were off. Where had she gone? She should still be recovering, not galavanting about!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was relieved to see her walk through the door when she finally returned, but that was short-lived when he saw M. Baudelaire with her, hovering over her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His blood boiled as he saw the man pull his Lumina into a passionate kiss. How dare that man?! How dare he touch that which belonged to him?! He was further baffled when he saw Lumina lean into it as if she welcomed his perverted kiss.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two pulled away and stared at each other, breathing hard. “Well… that was… unexpected.” Lumina breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind my forwardness. I’ve been waiting a while to do this, I just wasn’t sure when a proper time would be.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was no proper time you horrendous fop! Erik grit his teeth, watching the man paw at his angel, like some hungry dog.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, it’s just as well you waited until tonight. Thank you for dinner, it was lovely. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I suspect you will. Goodnight Lumina.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erik was ecstatic that Francois hadn’t pushed further. He would have to jump out from his hiding place to stop him and risk Lumina seeing him. But he was still furious. Was that man going to try and woo her with a cheap dinner and a lousy kiss?! Ha! Erik could do better than that, he would do better! Lumina would be his, she was his! And he would prove it to everybody.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Far Too Many Notes For My Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next week, Lumina and Francois seemed to grow closer. They hadn't yet shared a bed, but they were spending more time together. He had even been getting more involved in the arts if only to spend time with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn had been shocked at the news that Lumina was seeing one of the managers. She had brought up a point about it being a conflict of interest, and while Lumina agreed wholeheartedly, she didn't very much care. It was the first physical contact, the first thing close to a relationship she had in 3 centuries. While she wasn't sure if she loved the man or not, she knew one thing for sure. He was willing to touch her, be near her. That's all she really needed right now. Someone who wasn't totally put off by how cold she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia seemed to be acting on her better behaviour now that Francois was around. Though, better behaviour should be taken with a healing spoon of salt, as she was still a selfish and shrill diva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Francois would ask Lumina's opinion on something to do with how the opera was run, Lydia found it necessary to insert herself into the conversation, unable to stand not being the center of attention. Most of her ideas were either too grand and nearly impossible to do or too idiotic. Except one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A masquerade ball! Lydia, that's a brilliant idea! We can have one on opening night!" Lydia beamed, trying to hide the snarky smirk she was giving Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's in a week." Lumina pointed out, concerned about the timing. "We don't have enough time to plan a masquerade ball in a week, and that doesn't give guests enough time to get a costume."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right… and it wouldn't do to have it a month after opening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not Halloween? Everyone dresses up and parties anyway, may as well make the Opera Populaire the central scene for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we could." Francois sat on the idea for a moment. "It would be suitable and give all of us plenty of time to plan! I'll run it by Veronique, she'll be sure to agree."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. That night, he ran the idea by Mme. Rayne and she was thrilled by it, already throwing out ideas for decoration and refreshments. It was settled. October 31st would be the largest Halloween party to kick off the first year of the grand reopening of the Opera Populaire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opening show was a hit. While the opera house wasn't full, a lot of the seats had still been sold, save for a couple of viewing boxes, including box 5. Erik had shown up to watch and discovered that Lydia was like a reincarnation of the dreaded La Carlotta. He feared his ears would bleed at her voice, so shrill and piercing! He wished he was deaf at that moment, at least then he wouldn't be subject to such cruel and inhumane torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina's part had been short but oh, she sang it with such confidence, such emotion. He was certain she could outshine Lydia as the lead, she certainly would with his help. He would thrust his angel into the limelight and she would win the adoration of many men and women!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the opera, an announcement was made. A masquerade ball on the 31st of October to kick off the reopening. Hearing this, Erik nearly leapt from his seat. This would be a perfect event to reveal himself to Lumina!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had soon realized that being just a voice to her would never be enough. That hornswoggler Francois Baudelaire had his grubby paws all over her and it was clear that she didn't mind his touch. And why would she? She didn't know what the soft touch of a gentleman felt like, she had nothing for comparison! He would soon change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since he saw Francois kiss his Lumina, he had been hard at work rebuilding his empire, preparing it for the day that he could carry her over the threshold and share it with her, like Hades and Persephone. He had reaccumulated his wealth, rebuilt his home and was now starting to act the part he had always been. The Opera Ghost. The Phantom of the Opera. He would gain control over his opera house soon enough. All it would take was some notes, a few disasters and some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And time was something Erik had plenty of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first move was sending notes to both managers, M. Dupont and Lydia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Baudelaire,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has come to my unfortunate attention that you have been attempting to court Lumina. I must insist you cease your petty advances of her at once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On another note, you will continue to leave box 5 empty for me. It will not be sold to anyone else during the season. Should you fail to heed my instructions, I would be more than happy to demonstrate my power to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regards, O.G.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Rayne,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I regret to inform you that this is my opera house and as such, it is my property. I am willing to allow you and your esteemed partner to use it on the following conditions; I have the final say in the affairs that go on here, that means my word is law, and you are to give me 20,000 francs a month. You may send a cashier's cheque with a return post to P.T.O. I am not a patient man and I will not stand for late payment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Respectfully yours, O.G.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Dupont,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must ask you to cease giving Mlle. Luminesce trivial parts in operas following this. She has a larger range than you give her credit for, and I can assure you the audience would rather hear an angel in the lead than a dying cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any attempt at disobeying my orders will be met with harsh punishments. Do not test me, sir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O.G.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mlle. Ricci,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have heard your performance and I insist you do not take the lead in the next production. Your voice leaves much to be desired and I'd sooner go deaf than have to listen to another minute of your screeching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lumina Luminesce will be taking your place as the lead in the future. I apologize that your season must be cut so short but you are not in your prime and the arts demand quality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not attempt to take the lead soprano, should you wish to survive another year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, O.G.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The opera house was in an uproar following those 3 letters. Lydia had gone right for Lumina's throat the moment they crossed paths and M. Baudelaire and Mme. Rayne didn't know whether to laugh or call the police.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina wouldn't say much about the whole affair. She wouldn't tell anyone about O.G. speaking and singing to her through the walls, or receiving regular notes from him. For whatever reason, she didn't want him being found and getting in trouble, even if he deserved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next following shows, everyone was on edge. The legends of the opera ghost amongst the ballet rats had become stronger and more graphic to the point that Madelyn couldn't go anywhere alone for fear of running into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been more and more supposed sightings and every strange occurrence, everything that went missing or awry was blamed on the opera ghost, despite lacking any fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These rumours had gotten to the point that it had grabbed the media's attention. All over the internet, there were articles about opera ghost this and opera ghost that. It was like all of Paris had caught opera ghost fever!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And despite all of this, Lumina remained adamant that there was no such thing and that whoever this man was, was exactly that. A man. And a very naughty little prankster at that. She found this whole thing childish and didn't waste a moment not saying it to anyone who brought it up, including O.G.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These pranks and notes are getting out of hand! Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in if someone found out who you are? Do you have any concept of the sort of consequences you'd be facing?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dearest Lumina, you needn't worry about me. I can assure you, my identity will not be discovered. Please, stop pacing. You'll make yourself sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had been wearing a groove in the floor, pacing back and forth in an attempt to relieve her stress. Why was she stressed? This had nothing to do with her, she certainly wasn't at fault for any of this! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I won't. You'll make me sick if you continue these games! You have no idea the repercussions! You could be facing jail time for extortion, death threats, tampering with private property! Do you even care?! You stupid, stupid man! You're playing with fire!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have lived in hell my entire wretched life! Is fire not hell's nature? I am accustomed to danger, my dear, it is nothing I concern myself with. But… oh, I cannot fault you for worrying about your angel. How sweet you are, to be so concerned with his well being."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had noticed this strange switch over a couple of months they had been speaking. He would switch into the third person for whatever reason, though she never brought it up. It wasn't like she couldn't understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am concerned about your well being. You have no idea the stress this is causing me. I can only imagine the sentence you'll receive when you're caught."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina shouldn't worry for her angel. It is her angel that will worry for her, care for her. Lumina should relax and focus on her future in the opera."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina couldn't help but find what he was saying strange, but not only that was the way he said it. His tone had become so gentle and doting as if he… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He couldn't. They hardly knew each other. She didn't even know his name or how he looked or anything about him, so how could he possibly love her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a secret part of her, deep, deep in the depths of her mind hoped that he did. It wanted him to speak like that to her always, to act how he spoke towards her. It didn't make any sense. She knew nothing of him except his voice and yet she found herself longing for him, to see him, to smell him, to touch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it didn't matter if she wanted it or not. She was seeing M. Baudelaire and to break it off with him for some unknown that had been tossing around threats like candy would be rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have much of a future here. There are hardly any parts for an alto unless I sing tenor or get out into mezzo and Lydia is gunning for my firing. It seems no one wants an alto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but my dear! You have such a lovely range and a voice that would make heaven weep upon this earth! You will have a future here, I can assure you of it! The masses will adore you, worship you as you deserve!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the Ancients…" she muttered under her breath, embarrassed. It was something akin to what humans meant when they said 'oh my God'. "I certainly do not deserve to be worshipped. I'm the last person they should be worshipping, trust me. Just-... Just promise me you'll keep out of trouble ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can assure you, my dear, I do not plan to get caught as long as I draw breath. You needn't worry about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Lumina believed that he could stay out of the cop’s hands. He had been sneaky enough to remain out of her sight for months, and she was very observant. If he could hide from her, hiding from other humans didn't seem like much trouble for him. She just wished he'd stop causing trouble, but she knew it wasn't likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, his letters continued. It should've scared away the masses but they began to turn up in droves, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't unkind, however. He had noticed the toll it was taking on Lumina, despite his reassurance. She was so sweet, so kind to worry about a creature such as him. Deciding he had to act, he had gathered a few gifts for her. Citrus bubble bath, a soothing balm for her skin and perfume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had found it resting on her bed with a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest angel,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take some time for yourself and have a relaxing evening. I will ensure you remain undisturbed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No more worrying tonight, you should focus on your comfort. I will have dinner waiting for you when you have finished your bath.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>O.G.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, that was sweet. Lumina picked up the bottle of citrus bubble bath and opened it to get a whiff. She inhaled the scent and sighed. It was so citrusy! She felt bad that he had given her something she didn’t deserve, but he had insisted she use it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She didn't deserve such gifts. Even as she sunk into her small tub, that guilt ebbed away at her. What had she done to earn something so nice? Nothing that she could remember and even if she had, that didn't absolve her of all the wrong she had done in her younger years. So much wrong…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in the tub until the water became cold and she was forced to get out. She emerges from the bath dry as if she hadn't been in the water at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she slipped on her black silk robe, there was a knock at the door and a voice. "Lumina? Are you awake, dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Francois. So much for not being disturbed, but she didn't mind if it was him. "I'm awake. Just give me a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed over to the door and unlocked her locks, forgetting she hadn't yet tied up her robe and only realizing after the man had stepped into her room and gone beet red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what a nice way to greet me. Did you have this planned, dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! No! I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" She scrambled to do up the robe until Francois’s hands grabbed hers and held them still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't. You're very attractive this way. I dare say I'd like to see you like this far more often." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina couldn't help the little smirk growing on her face as she looked down to see his trousers had tented. "I should think so. You seem to be enjoying it more than you care to say. Thankfully, your body is far more telling…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm certain yours can tell me plenty too, with a little coaxing…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice had grown husky and dropped to a whisper as he pulled himself up to her, one warm hand sliding under her robe to grasp her breast. His fingers teased the hardened pebble, rolling it and tugging it, eliciting soft whimpers from Lumina's pretty pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand travelled further down, brushing over the trimmed black curls hiding her slit from him. Slowly, a single finger found the path between the wet folds and soon found the hard nub that ached and burned for his touch. One hard press made Lumina yelp in surprise, clinging to him suddenly. A slow and gentle stroke forced a low, quiet groan from her throat and a sigh when his finger ventured deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francois found the silky wetness and blazing heat of her hole, stroking the entrance, teasing and making her writhe against him. A sweet scent began to fill his nose and he assumed it was the soaps she had used from her bath. Whatever it was, it drew him closer to her like a moth to a flame and his breathing grew heavy and laboured. His senses began to fill with her until soon all he could see, hear, smell and touch was her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sudden and rough movement, he flung her onto her bed with inhuman force and nearly leapt atop her, burning his face in his neck to inhale more of the sweetness that radiated from her body. His tongue licked a clean line from her collar bone to the bottom of her earlobe and she shuddered, arching her back so her belly pressed against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, his fingers found her hole and they were suddenly in her, 3 at once pounding into her with desperate force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina screamed, partially in pleasure and partially in pain. His fingers were sharp and rough and too fat to enter her all at once like that without easing into things. She couldn't blame him though. He was acting off of her pheromones as any male would. He wasn't in control of his own body anymore, his own thoughts. She knew that by now he had been consumed by the need to rut, to fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to mate.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cared little for any pain he seemed to cause her, grunting in her ear with each thrust his fingers made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he had pulled away from her, but only briefly to release his strained cock. Much to Lumina's disappointment, it was too thin. After the way he had forced 3 sausage fingers into her, she wouldn't be able to feel much. Sure, he was big, he had the length, but that was only part of the fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't even ease himself into her, shoving his length into her in one single thrust, hilting himself in her. It didn't last long though before he started pounding into her with wild abandon, desperate to reach his climax and fill her with his seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened much sooner than she would've hoped. He lasted 3, maybe 4 minutes before he came with a loud growl and collapsed beside her, asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn't even had an orgasm, not that she'd be able to now with how rough he'd been. With a sigh, she got up and trodded to the bathroom to wash up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she was beginning to second guess their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Minuet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I revealed the name of Lumina's late husband! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME im a star trek nerd ;3;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik was helpless as he watched Francois grope his poor, defenceless angel. He wanted to leap from the mirror and strike the man before he could go any further, but his feet were rooted to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, you useless, old coward! You claim your love for her and yet you are too afraid to move a muscle! Wretched old man! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chastised himself in this way, silently, pressing his hands against the glass as tears rolled down his cheeks under his mask. Lumina seemed to be welcoming the advances, even going so much as to lean into the horrid brute! She groaned and writhed and gasped at his touches. She was behaving like a common whore! A Delilah as her poor Samson watched on, weak and helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn't she be his whore? His alone to tease, to pleasure. Why must she act so wanton in front of a man with no concept of true beauty, no appreciation for music?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet… as angry as he was, that sickly sweet scent filled his senses again, making him yearn for her body against his, to find his place inside her and never, never leave. She was so beautiful, her body moved like music, every sound that came from her pretty little throat was music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His growing fury and lust were cut short when he heard Lumina's scream. Oh, the poor dear, she was in pain! Francois was hurting her and he didn't even care! He was stealing her virginity from her and he wasn't even caring for her the way a man should! He was acting the part of an attacker and poor, sweet, innocent Lumina was helpless against him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik wept harder, in rage against the man, in pain for his dear angel and in hatred for himself. He was useless! He couldn't protect her! He had warned everyone to stay away that night but clearly, his warning hadn't been taken seriously! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would get retribution. He would avenge Lumina's honour at any cost. Francois' days were numbered, he would soon be an example to the rest that to disobey the Phantom would mean certain death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Lumina and Madelyn had gone out for the day to wander the streets of Paris. This was the only break they had in weeks since opening night and both were glad to get some fresh air. However, Lumina made it a point to avoid the sun, going so far as to wear a large black socialite hat for shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was particularly warm for late September which meant Lumina would still be wearing a tank top for a while. But Madelyn decided to grab a light coat, just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young girl was far more animated than Lumina was on the walk, running around and staring in the windows of shops and boutiques while Lumina would stand around and wait for her to finish ogling the various items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is wonderful! Look at all these amazing things! Lumina, come over here and look at these clothes! I think they'd suit you." Madelyn all but dragged Lumina to a window, pointing at the mannequins wearing various shades of black, blue and white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, those are certainly my colours. Though, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing white."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you wear white at your wedding?" Madelyn asked, baffled that Lumina could say such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It wasn't a traditional human wedding. It was Vulcan. I had a dress, but it wasn't necessarily white. Spock's mother wore it for her wedding and I wore it for mine. Though, it had to be adjusted quite a bit. She was a petite woman in every sense of the word. It was a miracle she made that dress fit on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So kind of like an heirloom thing? Is that their tradition?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Wedding dresses get passed down along the line of women. It doesn't look like a human wedding dress would so don't get any ideas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn hummed, looking back at the mannequins in the window. "I still think you'd look good in white."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd look naked. Did you forget how pale I am? If I wear anything white and forgo my makeup, people will think I'm nude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed at this, carrying on with their walk, stopping only to look at windows, smell flowers or watch whatever spectacle they would pass, sometimes street performers, sometimes artists. Lumina had managed to spot a cafe down the street and pulled Madelyn along. She needed caffeine in the worst way!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like a coffee, hun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… isn't it bad? Mama said it would stunt my growth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina scoffed and shook her head at this. "That's a myth made up by parents to keep their kids from drinking coffee. There's far more to worry about than stunting your growth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caffeine overdose causing a heart attack." Lumina caught the horrified look on Madelyn's face and cracked up laughing. "Relax! It won't happen to you unless you drink 6 espressos and a couple of Red Bulls! I'll get you something weak if you're so worried ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn had agreed to something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> weak. She didn't want to have a heart attack! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women sat on the cafe patio by the road as they enjoyed their coffee. Lumina had ended up ordering a couple of muffins for them to enjoy as well. Madelyn had only taken a couple of sips of her coffee and despite all the sugar and cream in it, she still found it bitter. It just wasn't to her taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad we weren't in Canada. You might like the coffee at Tim Hortons. Their ice capps are loaded with sugar, whipped cream and flavouring. It's literally diabetes in a cup!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds better than this. I'm sorry Lumina, I don't think I can drink it. It just doesn't taste good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, hun. I didn't like coffee at first either. You may find it'll grow on you after a wh-..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina was interrupted by a cat meowing at her. It was a black kitten with yellow-green eyes and it was begging for something to eat. All she had was her half-eaten blueberry muffin. It wouldn't hurt to give this baby a bite of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tore off a small chunk and lowered her hand down, offering it to the kitten. It ate the chunk up greedily, purring as loud as a car engine. When it had finished, it rubbed against Lumina's hand and legs, content with the treat it had got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she likes you." Madelyn chuckled, watching the kitty raise itself on its hind legs to reach Lumina's hand again for pats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you tell it's a she?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't. She just looks like one. I think she's a stray, she doesn't have a collar on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty friendly for a stray. Look at that, she wants face rubs! You're a good baby, aren't you? Yes, you are, you're a sweet little girl…" Lumina cooed down at the kitten, letting her bunt against her hand, still purring loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they had to leave, the kitten was following close behind them. Lumina would turn every once in a while and see a black ball trotting behind. "If she follows us all the way back to the opera house, I'm keeping her. She's too cute to let her live on the streets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How will you hide her from the managers? We aren't allowed pets while we stay there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Francois won't mind. As long as I clean up after her and make sure she doesn't make a mess or get into trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, and much to Lumina's delight, the kitten had followed them back. Lumina picked her up and carried her off into her room, Madelyn moving to make sure no one suspected there was a cat in her tutor's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Lumina let go and Madelyn had shut the door, the kitten had jumped onto the bed and laid down in Lumina's spot, purring and rolling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn sat on the end of the bed while Lumina sat on the edge, rubbing the kittens exposed and fluffy belly. "Poor girl is so skinny… look, I can see her ribs. I'm going to need to head out again and buy her some things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you name her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a good question. Lumina was never really good at naming things. She could always call her Fluffy or Miss Void but she wanted it to be special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minuet. I'll name her Minuet. It's perfect because she'll be living in the opera house with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's such a pretty name! Minuet! Like the dance!" Madelyn enjoyed the name as much as Lumina did, going so far as to roll it around in her mouth, repeating it in every which way she could. Minuet padded over to sit between the two and meowed, demanding she be fawned over. This baby girl loved the attention as much as anyone in the opera!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so began a new friendship. Lumina would care for Minuet and spoil her rotten and in return, Minuet would shower her with affection.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lumi gets a friend! Fun fact, Minuet is the kitten I adopted 2 weeks ago and I had to put her into this story. You can see her and her brother on insta @oreoandminuet</p><p>Also yes. Lumina was married to Spock. Dont judge me, he gives me mad horny syndrome and I love him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lumina had shut herself in her room for a while, avoiding everyone outside of performances. She needed time to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minuet had settled in nicely to her new home with her new owner. Anytime Lumina would lay in bed with that distant look on her face, the kitten would hop up and curl up next to her as if comforting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was comforting. It was the only thing she had left while she thought over the relationship between her and Francois. Did she really love him? Or did she miss having a man? It was a pathetic thought, and she was all too aware of it, but after being married for so long and not even getting to say goodbye… was she using him to make up for the fact she had failed Spock?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She liked the man, there was no question. She enjoyed his touches and having him lay next to her and hold her in his arms. The sex sucked but he was only human. Her previous husband had likely ruined her expectations from there on out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn't place whether or not she genuinely loved him. It had been such a long time since then and she had lived almost entirely alone, running from her problems and leaving people behind. She would do the same to him in the end, would she not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minuet leapt off the bed and trotted over to the large mirror as Lumina drove herself mad with her thinking. She was only torn away from it when she heard Minuet meow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lumina got up from her bed, she saw her new kitten looking up at the thinly veiled glass, pawing at it and mewing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, baby girl? You see another kitty?" Lumina walked over and removed the tulle covering the mirror and squatted beside the kitty. "That's you, sweetheart. You're a pretty kitty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it wasn't her reflection Minuet was meowing at. It was the figure behind the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had knelt and placed his hand on the glass, watching Minuet paw at his palm on the other side. It had been so long since he had seen a cat. His Ayesha had died a few years before he decided to lay himself down in his coffin. He had waited for her to die first so she wouldn't be lonely. He couldn't end his life knowing he'd be leaving behind the only creature that cared about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked up from Minuet, he saw Lumina staring into the mirror. He knew she couldn't see him but it felt like she was staring into his soul. She had neglected to put on makeup while she had cut herself off from the others, and now he could truly get a good look at her inhuman features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those black tear streaks, her black lips and those cold, silvery-white eyes. Oh, she was a vision. A true beauty! The artists of the world would be blessed to have her model for them. She could be the new Venus and every man and woman would fall to their knees and weep for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange expression crossed his angel's face. A mixture of fear and disdain, something similar he had seen on his mother's face when he was a young child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's cover this fucken thing… sorry honey, but mama doesn't like mirrors. Creep me out…" Lumina stood and replaced the tulle, covering her reflection once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she held the same opinion of mirrors as he did. The longer he watched her, listened to her, spoke with her, the more similar he realized they were. Perhaps she could love him if she understood him. Perhaps having such similar stories would draw her to him instead of pushing her away in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October was soon upon them and Lumina still hadn't spoken to Francois. He would try and start up conversations or slide an arm around her waist, but she didn't respond how she usually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had told him that she was still unsure of his feelings for him, and much to her surprise, he understood. He would give her time to think. She assured him that by the end of the month, she would've made up her mind and he seemed satisfied with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had tried to come up with a decision over the month, talking to Madelyn and Mme. Abreo for advice, even calling up her brother Marcus! But no matter how much she rehashed the same old thoughts, she couldn't make a choice. Whenever she wanted to love him, her mind would jump to O.G., which was baffling because she had no damn idea who the hell he was. She didn't know what he looked like or who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, whenever she tried to feel nothing for the man, she felt guilty. He had done so much for her, forcing M. Dupont to keep her on, taking her out to dinner, asking her advice in opera house affairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a difficult thing to be wrestling with. But she had said that he'd have an answer by the end of the month, and she wasn't going to be made a liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina and Madelyn had been enjoying their lunch in the dining hall. The opera house had been buzzing with excitement for the last week over the masquerade and this evening it would finally happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn had been showing all the girls in the ballet corps her outfit, each one fawning over it. It was pink and frilly and poofy, something Lumina would've worn as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So have you got your outfit chosen yet?" Madelyn asked Lumina after showing her the dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I've had a lot on my mind and I completely forgot. I'll just pull out one of the dresses I brought and make a mask last minute. It'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lumina no! You need to have something beautiful! I've seen your dresses, they're pretty bland. Why don't we go to a boutique after lunch and find you something to wear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's alright. I'm willing to make do with what I have. I don't even know if I'll stay for the whole party. I'll probably stuff my face then go back to my room and binge watch Netflix."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn frowned. She hadn't seen her tutor look so downtrodden before. Even in their practices together, she wasn't as in your face or high energy as she had been. This issue with Francois seemed to really be getting her down. But how hard could it be to decide whether you loved someone or not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… alright. But if you do end up staying, you can dance with me and my friends. We'd love to have you party with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, hun. We'll see how the evening goes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lumina finished her meal, she stood up from the table and walked back to her dorm. Her strides weren't as long as they normally were and she was obviously distracted, nearly missing a doorway of a hallway corner on her way back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she entered her room, she was greeted by Minuet at the door and a long thin box on her bed with a note under the ribbon and a single rose resting atop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recognized that envelope anywhere. It was O.G., and she knew it by the black borders and red skull wax seal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up the letter and the rose, opening it to read as she held the rose to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest angel,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please wear this tonight and meet me in Box 5 at midnight. I will be waiting for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humbly yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O.G.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the sweet coward was finally going to show himself! But such a long time to wait… she'd be standing around with the crowd for 3 hours, something she had wished to avoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she set the letter down on the bed to open the box, Minuet hopped up and rubbed against it. She had obviously encountered O.G. before and recognized his scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the bow had been undone and the ribbon pulled off, being dropped to the floor for Minuet to attack and roll around in, Lumina lifted the lid of the box and gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There laid a beautiful flowing dress made with a vibrant sapphire blue fabric. It was accompanied by a blue lace butterfly mask, encrusted with tiny pearls and diamonds. Lumina could tell with a glance that these were authentic and quite expensive. How the hell had O.G. gotten his hands on these?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina wasted no time getting the dress on and to her surprise, it fit perfectly. She had pulled to corset strings just tight enough to show off her waist and the skirt of the dress pooled around her feet like a beautiful blue ocean. She couldn't help but feel like a princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layers of blue fabric moved with her as she walked to her mirror, pulling off the tulle that hid it from her. She looked like a princess too! The fabric draped over her like a waterfall. She had only just noticed that the bodice also had pearls carefully attached. They caught the light and reflected it back beautifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least now Madelyn wouldn't be worrying over Lumina's costume. This would be far more than sufficient. All she would need now is hair and makeup to match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pale blue disk of light appeared before her and she reached inside, pulling out an old silver hairpin and a curling iron. Alan Guth had no idea how right he was when he coined the term "pocket dimension". This little disk was certainly more useful than a pocket. When she had grabbed all she needed, she got to work. It would take her hours to get this right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 9 o'clock now. Lumina had been finishing up her makeup by the time her alarm went off. She grabbed her butterfly lace mask and planted it in her face, studying herself in the hand mirror she kept. A mask on a mask. To anyone else, it would've seemed overkill, but it was necessary for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unlocked her door and took a step into the hallway. Already, she could hear guests pouring in and music playing from the grand foyer. She would have to mingle for 3 hours until she could head to Box 5. She wondered if she should head there now and wait, but she didn't want to scare off this so-called Angel of Music, the "opera ghost". She opted to wait and went to find Madelyn and her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't hard to spot her, Lumina had seen the dress beforehand. Madelyn looked surprised when Lumina walked up to her and her eyes scanned Lumina's outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said you weren't going to a boutique! Where did you get that costume, Lumina?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you keep a secret?" Madelyn nodded vigorously and Lumina leaned into her ear. "The 'opera ghost' made it for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn let out an audible gasp, covering her mouth. "You mean he's still contacting you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. We've been speaking for months. I never brought it up because…" Why didn't she bring it up? There was no reason not to, in fact, she had more reasons to tell people than she did not to. "Well, I don't why but he made me this outfit. All of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are those… real diamonds and pearls?" Madelyn raised her hand to Lumina's mask and poked one of the gems in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure are. I have no clue how he managed it and I'm almost afraid to ask. Anyways," Lumina immediately tried moving away from the subject, looking around until she spotted the catering tables. "Let's get something to nosh on. It's going to be a long night…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Madelyn could say a word, Lumina was already heading for the food and the poor girl had no choice but to run after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina! Lumina wait a minute! Wait! There still so much you never told me about… him…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I to say? I know as much about him as you do." Lumina shrugged, taking one of the tiny plates and loading up on various sweets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Him? Lumina… are you seeing someone else?" Lumina nearly jumped at the voice behind her and spun around to see the masked face of Francois.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Not exactly… I haven't seen him at all but… we talk. I don't even know his name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… then he isn't the reason that you and I…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina could see where he was going with this. The reason was she was so unsure of her own feelings, not because of some unknown prankster. "No. It's all me. But I told you by the end of the month you'll have an answer, and we still have 3 hours left until then. Let's just… enjoy ourselves tonight, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Then in that case, may I have the first dance? It'll be happening shortly and I'd love to be first in line for your lovely hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina couldn't help but laugh at this and nodded, handing her plate to Madelyn before taking the hand Francois had held out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was led away, Madelyn could only sigh. Lumina didn't seem to realize what she was getting herself into.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhm I watched LND again and uh... I cried like a lil bitch. ERIK DESERVES TO BE HAPPY TOO DAMMIT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lumina had barely noticed that it was close to midnight. She had been having more fun dancing, partying and laughing than she had imagined. She had to make an excuse to everyone she was with so she could run off to Box 5 to meet O.G.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing her way through the throngs of party-goers was challenging enough, but Lumina had to do it in a floor-length dress ascending stairs. It was a miracle she didn't manage to trip or have her skirt stepped on as she climbed up to the boxes. She looked around and saw no one there, heard no one. She wasn't even sure if the door had been locked for the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the knob and to her surprise, it turned, the door swinging open with no resistance. She stepped into the room which was covered in bright red curtains and red upholstered chairs. There was no one inside. Of course, there wasn't, this was just another trick from the infamous opera ghost and Lumina had been his target. She felt dejected and sighed, walking over to the balcony’s edge and leaned against it, looking down at the people below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How stupid she had been. Why the hell would she ever believe she would finally learn the identity of the prankster? It was another god damn trick and she should've known better!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You came." That deep silken voice came directly behind her. Not in her head or the air somewhere, but behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina whipped around to see a man dressed in red with a skull mask covering his face and a large-brimmed red hat with massive feathers sticking from the band. She hadn't heard the twist of the handle or the opening of a door. When had he come in? Had he always been there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You asked me to." She lost her nerve then and there as she craned her neck to look up at the man. He was easily 5 or 6 inches taller than her and she could see the glowing yellow eyes from under his mask. "So you finally decided to show yourself. Why now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His following answer was not what she had expected. He took two steps closer to her, long stride though that he just hovered over her and then… he dropped to his knees before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina, shocked and not knowing what he was doing tried to reach out to catch him, but her hands missed and knocked off his ridiculously stupid hat instead. There the man knelt now, at her feet, the hem of her dress in his hands held up to his chest, and the only two words he spoke floored Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marry me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in shocked silence for what seemed to be an eternity. There was no way she had heard correctly, but one good look at the emotion in his eyes and she knew he said what she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marry… we barely know each other! We've only just formally met not even a couple of minutes ago! I-I-I-I don't even know your name, for God's sake!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik. I am Erik. Please, Lumina. Please marry me, be my living bride. I could make you such a happy woman. You would never want for anything, I could give you the world on a silver platter if you just…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't released the hem of her dress and instead lifted it while he lowered his head, his lips meeting the fabric. He was… kissing the hem of her dress!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik… Erik, listen I- I don't even know where I stand with M. Baudelaire… how can you ask me to marry you when I'm struggling with these feelings?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That man is a wretched brute. He does not love you for what you are, as I do. He cares only for the superficial, that which he can see on the surface. He has no appreciation for true beauty! Not like Erik… never like Erik."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lumina. I would make you such a happy woman. I am not a looker but I could give you so much more than a handsome man. I can give you music and lavish you with gifts and stories that would entertain you to no end! Fantastical tales and all of them true!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina was about to answer but she had been cut off, Erik going on about what marriage to him would bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we are both so lonely and misunderstood in this world… but we don't have to be. We understand each other, our stories are so similar. Dearest Angel, you wouldn't need to weep for your loss with me at your side. Please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was a marriage of convenience he wanted. That's how it sounded to her. He was lonely and he knew she was lonely too. What better way to fix that than something that would be beneficial to them both? Lumina should've said no, she should have pushed him away and stormed out of the box in anger, insulted that he only wanted someone to spend his days with. She should've rejected him but the only word that spilled from her mouth was "yes".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik looked overwhelmed, his thin lips, the only part of his face exposed turning into a wide smile. He released her hem and stood up, towering over her again and took the onyx ring from his finger and slid it ever so gently onto her ring finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina stared down at it in silence, unsure of what to say next. Why the hell had she agreed?! What was she thinking?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Francois’s voice pulled her from her spiral. He had spotted her on the balcony and was waving to her, calling her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is looking for you. He is too late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's expecting an answer… I hadn't even decided yet, but I guess I have little choice but to tell him now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made your choice when you agreed to be my wife, my living bride." Erik's hand had wound itself around Lumina's back, fingers ghosting against her waist as she stared down helplessly at Francois. "You belong to me now, no other man may have you. Especially not a man that takes his pleasure and leaves only pain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francois had disappeared into the crowd, making his way up to where Lumina stood while Erik's other hand grabbed her shoulder furthest from him and gently turned her to face him. "Tell him you don't want him. Spurn him, turn him away. Let him know that you are no longer his."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina fumbled with her thoughts. She would have to tell him, wouldn't she? How would he react to knowing she just got engaged to a man she had only met tonight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina! Lumina, I've been looking everywhere for you. Come out, there's a costume contest. I'm sure you'll win." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes left Erik's mask and shot over to the door, the only barrier between her and Francois. She didn't even realize she had been staring until she looked away as if this man had some kind of hold on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Francois, I'm sorry. I made up my mind…" she began, twisting the ring on her finger. "We can't be together. I'd just like to be alone right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lumina… let us discuss things first before you make any rash decisions." The doorknob jiggled but the door didn't budge. Erik must've locked it when he appeared. "Unlock the door and we can have a nice chat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught the look in Erik's eye, warning her not to. "Francois just… let me be alone for now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the jingling of keys outside the door. The stubborn man was going to unlock the door himself! Before she had a chance to react, Erik had grabbed her hand and led her behind one of the red curtains just as the doorknob turned. She found herself in a secret passage being led by the infamous opera ghost. So that's how he got around without being seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left the box, Francois’s confused voice came from behind them. He hadn't seen her leave and she didn't jump. Where the hell did she go?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik led Lumina through the endless labyrinth-like passages and corridors. The further down they went, the darker it got and the less familiar. The foundation of the opera house gave way to intricately carved stone walls with the creature's faces. Stone hands protruded, holding lit candelabras and Lumina was sure a few of them moved.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They soon came upon a stagnant lake with a gondola docked at the edge. It was carved and inlaid with gold leaf and the interior was filled with plush red velvet cushions. Erik helped Lumina into the boat and took his place at the back, grabbing the pole that stuck out of the water. She looked over and saw nothing in the black water except her own faint reflection. She had never been at such a loss for words before. She wasn’t even sure if any of this was real! She was high. That had to be the only explanation, the wild mushroom crostinis must’ve had shrooms mixed in by accident and now she was having the wildest trip of her life.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was certain she passed out in one of the chairs in Box 5 and this was all just a drug-induced vision. She hadn’t met a strange man, she hadn’t accepted his proposal and this certainly was not happening!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It didn’t matter how real everything felt to her, she knew that the senses could be manipulated. But despite this, she didn’t want it to end. Something about all of this just felt so magical, so fascinating. If this was a dream, it was far better than anything she previously had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was soon pulled from her wonder when she felt the boat dock. She looked up and saw a stone facade of what appeared to be a house. Now she knew this wasn’t real. What sort of maniac would build a house underground and live there?! Probably the same maniac who made threats and acted like an angel or a ghost.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik helped Lumina from the boat, wrapping an arm across her back while his other gathered her under her knees, lifting her off the damp ground. He carried her over the threshold bridal style into his home. She caught glimpses of expenses rugs, vases and paintings in the darkness and could only see more when he carried her into what she imagined was his living room, lit only by a large fireplace. He laid her down on the red upholstered chaise lounge. It seemed red was an ongoing theme for this man, from his costume to his choice in decor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His yellow eyes looked aflame in the light of the fire as he smiled down at her. “I shall only be a moment, my dear. Please stay here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik left Lumina alone in the living room, disappearing into the darkness of his house. She hadn’t said a damn word this whole time and was beginning to feel stupid. Hell, she had barely moved without him to drag her along! Deciding she had been still long enough, she got up from the chaise and removed her mask, dropping it in her place. She looked around the room at the endless bookshelves filled with countless books and strolled up to one, studying the titles. There was such a wide assortment! Jane Eyre, Bram Stoker’s Dracula, Mary Shelly’s Frankenstein, a whole slew of books from Jane Austen and Charles Dicken. There were even books from ancient Persia. It had been a while since she had heard that name.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She continued looking on and saw books in Russian, German, Italian, even Hindu. This Erik seemed to be well travelled. The glint of gold lettering on the highest shelf caught her attention. Without her regular boots to weigh her down, she floated upwards, defying gravity’s attempts to keep her planted. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Kama Sutra! The lucky bastard had himself a copy! She had been meaning to get one for herself but never got around to it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik’s astonished gasp alerted Lumina that he had returned and she turned around from where she ‘stood’ to see he had changed. Now he wore all black. Black slacks, black vest, black overcoat, black cravat. Only his shirt and new mask were white.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know we aren’t at the masquerade anymore right? You don’t need a mask now.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik watched in silence as Lumina floated back down to the floor, momentarily speechless at what he had seen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I-... the mask is necessary. For both our sakes and I ask that you never touch it. However… it is the only thing off-limits. Everything I own, everything in my domain belongs to you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh… well thanks, but what am I going to do with any of this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whatever you see fit!” Erik strode over to her and offered his arm, leading her away from the bookshelves. “Books are not the only thing I have. Come, see.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In one room, he had endless art supplies, oil paints, brushes, canvases and in another was an assortment of instruments. A harp, violins, cellos, various woodwinds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And finally, the thing that truly blew Lumina’s mind… a room that housed a large pipe organ. The first thing Lumina did when she laid her eyes on it was rush over and play a few notes. Erik would’ve admired her fascination for his beloved organ had he not recognized the tune she played. It was the one she hummed incessantly for months, the song that had tormented him since his birth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve always loved pipe organs… the sound they make is just so… so…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mysterious.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Enchanting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, exactly!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Haunting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yea, that’s exactly what-” Lumina turned to see Erik was now directly behind her, looming over her. There was a look in his eyes she couldn’t place. It looked dangerous, wild and untamed, but more than that. Excitement, hope… she thought she could see love.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But she doubted he could ever love her. He knew what she was and besides, he had said it himself. They were both lonely. This was a solution that could satisfy them both.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Forgive me. I don’t mean to stare. I just never thought I would meet someone so enchanted with music as myself. Your fascination mirrors my own.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine. Sorry, I know that song… I don’t even understand how I came up with it, it just… appeared in my head one day. It hasn’t left me alone since.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nor I.” Erik whispered, a hand brushing over her cheek, hesitant as if he was afraid to touch her. Afraid to know that she was truly and wholly alien to him. “It is late, you must rest. I will show you to your room.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My room-...” Lumina started, confused but her voice faltered as he led her away from the piano and down the hall. At the end was 2 doors facing each other. He opened the one on the left revealed a dated room, ripped straight from the 19th century, like the rest of the decor. The walls were covered in light blue wallpaper and the king-sized bed had 4 tall posts, a canopy and white gossamer curtains that could be drawn shut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the back of the room was another burning fire and off to the side was wardrobe and vanity, the mirror covered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Through there is the bathroom.” Erik pointed to the door opposite the vanity. “Everything in there is free for your use, as well as anything you find in the wardrobe. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, my angel.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“G’night…” Lumina couldn’t offer more than that, too shocked at everything she saw. It looked like her room but larger and far more expensive looking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik had closed the door, leaving Lumina to her devices. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, finding countless dresses, gowns and various undergarments that only a 19th-century lady would wear. But was she not a woman of every time? And they did all look very lovely… She pulled out a long nightgown and silk robe and stripped from her party wear, slipping into the warm outfit. The way it flowed made her feel like she was in some sort of fairytale. In fact, this whole situation seemed like a fantasy, right down to the man who led her through it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the bathroom, she found countless creams, perfumes and soaps, all with her favourite scent, citrus. The man had either bought this all by chance or planned it from the beginning, and the latter was looking far more likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had scrubbed the makeup from her face, revealing the paper white skin and streaks underneath, then removed her blue contacts and put them in the cup that sat on the sink and filled it with water. It would have to do until she could put them back in their case. With her pretense fallen and nothing to hide her identity from the man just outside her door, she slipped into bed and closed her eyes. With any luck, this would all be a crazy dream and she'd awake in her bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lumina awoke with a start. The cold of her room chilled her to her bones, and it was so dark. Why hadn’t her light turned on? And more importantly, why hadn’t Minuet woken her up for her breakfast? Unless…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t a dream last night. Everything had been real, the man, the underground home… the ring… The ring! It was still on her finger! She threw the sheets off and rushed from her bed, out the door and down the hall. Erik had heard her frantic footsteps and walked out from the living room, catching her in a strong grasp.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let go of me, let go! My Minuet, she was expecting me home last night! I need to get to her!” Lumina thrashed around in Erik’s hold until she heard a familiar mewl. She looked down to see Minuet trotting up to the pair, meowing loudly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, my baby girl! Mummy missed you so much!” Relief washed over Lumina as she picked up her kitten and held her to her chest, listening to her purrs. “Erik, how…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I brought her down from your room. She’s already been fed and has been spending the day by the fire with me. Now come, you’ve missed breakfast. I’ll make you lunch.” Erik turned from her and started down towards the kitchen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lunch… wait, how long was I asleep?” Lumina practically ran after him, Minuet still resting comfortably in her mama’s arms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, for quite a while. 11 hours, my dear. You are so exhausted and it had been such a long and eventful night, I couldn’t bear to wake you. So, I did as any good husband should and tended to your responsibilities.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The kitchen was just as luxurious as the rest of the house, save for one detail. Everything was old and dated. She was quickly realizing he had no lines for electricity running through this place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Erik, there are people above expecting me! I’m already late and I missed my tutoring session with Madelyn! She’ll be devastated if she thinks I just abandoned her!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dearest Angel, I have already told you. I’ve seen to your responsibilities. All there is for you to do now is focus on relaxing after all that excitement. I don’t want you to fall ill.” Erik pulled out a chair at the dining table for Lumina and waited for her to take a seat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She did, setting Minuet down on the floor as she did so and simply watched on as Erik made her lunch. “What exactly did you do…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I sent a few letters. Your dear student knows you are with me as do those incompetent fools running my opera. You have nothing to fear, dear Lumina.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my god, the managers… Francois! Christ sake, what he must think of me now… what did you tell him?! He’ll be pissed, I’m sure to lose my place in the program…” Lumina groaned, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on top.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have told </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the Angel of Music is caring for you now and that he should not attempt to contact you any longer. You are my living bride, Lumina, not his. I’ll be damned if I lose another woman to some pretentious fop.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Erik, for the love of God, he’s done so much for me. We would never have met had he not stepped in at the beginning.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you may not have suffered at his hand had I stepped in! Why do you defend a man that took your innocence with such force?!” Erik roared, his fury apparent. What was he on about? Did he think…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Erik… Do you think he… raped me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Am I wrong? Were your screams that night not of pain as I heard? Perhaps you enjoy being treated so harshly like a common whore!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You watch your fucking mouth, Erik!” Lumina retaliated, rising from her seat. “First of all, no I wasn’t raped, he just sucks at sex! Second of all, I’m not a virgin. I haven’t been since my 1900th birthday and certainly wasn’t with my first husband!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“First…?” Erik started, all of a sudden quiet in his surprise, but Lumina would allow him to speak further.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And third… where do you get off watching me have sex?! What gives you the god damn right to act like some sort of perverted voyeur?! How long have you been spying on me, Erik? How many times have you seen me nude in the privacy of my dorm?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>By now, she was shouting at the top of her lungs, pressing an accusing finger into the man’s chest. Erik’s lips flapped but no sound came out as he struggles to find the words and respond to anything she just said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eventually, Erik fell to his knees before her, taking her hem and kissing it, begging for forgiveness. "Erik is sorry! He is a brute, a cruel and wretched brute! Lumina does not deserve such treatment!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina watched as he sobbed into her hem, hunched over and shaking. She never thought she'd see the day when such a large man knelt and wept before someone smaller than him. Her anger drained away and all she could is sigh, grabbing his upper arms and hoisting him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, just… just watch what you say next time. And quit spying on me without me knowing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes… yes, Erik promises. Erik will be good to his angel. Now please, sit and I will finish making your lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It baffled Lumina how Erik could go from stoic and poised to furious to weeping like a child in such a short period. The man was dynamic in his emotions, that much was certain. A far cry from what Spock had been. He never dared show emotion, letting logic rule him instead of wild and dangerous emotions. And now, Lumina had to learn to deal with an emotional human once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik brought over a plate with a sandwich, salad and a glass of milk. "I hope you enjoy it, my dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his seat opposite of Lumina, watching as she dug in, hungrily devouring her meal. He stared at her features, her alienness, taking in those cold eyes and black lips. Such lovely lips with a strongly defined cupid’s bow. Oh, how he wished to taste them, to feel their softness against his not lips. He wished he could embrace her warmly as any loving husband would. But not yet, it was too soon. First, he had to win her love, make her trust him. Then, and only then could he play the role of a husband for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina looked up from her meal, noticing Erik wasn't eating anything and found him staring intensely at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something the matter? Are you not going to have any lunch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no! Forgive me, I was admiring your beauty. And no, I'm afraid I don't eat much. I never have, even as a child." His mother had always forced him to eat, cooking and baking endlessly in hopes she could fatten him up. She never succeeded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't have anything? It's a little strange having you watch me eat… I feel guilty that you're having nothing even though I'm eating your food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dearest, you mustn't feel guilty. Have I not already told you that all I own is yours? I don't have much, but I shall give all that I can give. That includes meals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina shrugged, letting out a little hum before he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would not do to let my wife starve. Otherwise, what sort of husband would I be?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not a very good one, I imagine.” They both chuckled at this as if they had been together for many years and knew each other’s humour. “But really Erik, it won’t do for you to starve either. You’re a human, you need food more than I do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will eat with you at dinner, my dear. When you’ve finished, meet me at the piano. We have much work to do to prepare you for the next season. I intend to make you a beloved prima donna.” Erik rose from the table and strode away, leaving Lumina to finish her lunch. A prima donna? Good lord, hopefully, she wouldn’t turn out like Lydia, that insufferable diva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lumina had finished and found her way to the piano room, she saw Erik sitting on the bench, shuffling through loose sheets of music. Lumina saw only glances of the titles as she came up behind him, seemingly unheard. Or she thought until he spoke out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s one aria I have in particular that I believe would suit you beautifully. I haven’t heard it in so long, but I remember what I had written.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You compose? Impressive… well let’s see this aria then.” Lumina came to stand beside him, watching as he pulled out the aria he had mentioned, handing it to her. She skimmed over it, humming the music until she came across a particularly high note that she had not yet mastered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sing for me, my angel. Let me hear your voice.” Erik whispered out, looking at her in awe. Lumina glanced up at him briefly before checking the next few pages. Oh… oh no, that was too high. She hadn’t a hope in reaching it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Erik, I can’t sing this. I haven’t hit this range yet, it’ll sound awful if I can get it out at all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sing for me. Bring me to heaven, and let me die a happy man.” Before Lumina could protest, Erik started the opening and missed the glare she shot him. He wasn’t giving her much choice. Well, if he wanted his ears to bleed, it was his own damn fault!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The opening was beautiful. Lumina’s voice carried all the emotion Erik had written into the lyrics and her voice soared. As she reached the higher register, she took a deeper breath and tried to open her throat as wide as it would go. The results were otherworldly. Erik swayed on the bench as his fingers swept over the piano keys and he feared that if the song ended, he would wake to find himself buried in the earth as he should’ve been so long ago.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina’s voice soared and took Erik’s soul to new heights he never thought possible. Her voice rang in his ears and enveloped his body like a warm hug from a lover, the breath was knocked from his lungs and he felt he would drown in her music. Ah, what a lovely death it would be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the song had ended, Lumina finally looked up from the sheet music and saw Erik smiling up at her, his eyes glistening in the candlelight. He had been crying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, Erik I’m sorry… I did try to warn you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, no my dear, no…” He held up his hand, forbidding her from continuing. “It was lovely, as beautiful as you are. I had forgotten how lovely it could sound.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned from her and produced a handkerchief, lifting his mask only slightly to wipe his tears. He made sure Lumina couldn’t see his face as he did this, only turning back to her when his mask was set back in place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have more music should you wish to go through it. I had more than this but, decades of a damp environment is not good for paper. It was a miracle these survived…” He gestured sadly to the stack beside the piano.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How long have you lived down here?" The way he spoke, it sounded like most of his life. If that was the case, he was in awful shape. She could smell the mould and mildew in the air and she knew what breathing it in for so long could do to humans. How had he not become ill?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for almost 200 years. I did try to die but I woke to find that I was unfortunately quite whole… that was only months ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina stared down at the man incredulously. 200 years?! Surely he couldn't be… that didn't mean… was he serious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik, what are you saying? What do you mean-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am immortal Lumina. I am cursed to live my life on this planet for eternity. But I am no longer alone, for I have you by my side." He turned in his seat and took her hands in his. They were warm compared to hers and she enjoyed the sensation, his warmth sending tingles up her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you needn't suffer either. Together, we can create such beautiful music and spend our eternity singing it. Doesn't that sound lovely?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does, it's very lovely… but…" Lumina couldn't bring herself to continue. She couldn't bring up the doubt she felt about this, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilt</span>
  </em>
  <span> of having taken another man as her husband. She had no logical reason to feel guilty, Spock would've expected her to move on a lot sooner than she did. Perhaps she felt that she was pushing their memories together into the back of her mind where they would never resurface again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik seemed to sense her trepidation and attempted to ease it. "You will learn in time to accept me. I can be as gentle as a lamb if only you just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught the look on her face and fell silent, watching her pull a hand from his to rub her neck. She looked in pain, though he had no idea why. Perhaps the strain of this morning…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik stood and led her to a chair that sat in the corner, kneeling before her as she sat. "Dearest, are you ill? I can make something to ease your pain, I'm a very skilled chemist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no it's alright… the pain comes and goes, it has for 3 centuries. I've seen so many doctors and they can't do a thing for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do they know what causes it? I'm certain I could come up with a remedy if I knew what ailed you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina couldn't bring herself to mention Spock's death and the toll it had taken when it severed their bond. She merely shook her head and denied ever knowing what it was. Erik frowned at this, unhappy that his living bride should have to suffer so. She may be a divine creature, but she wasn't infallible. Good. That meant she would rely on him as their relationship progressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would care for her and worship her, she would never need anyone else but him. What a wonderful life they would live.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Love Never Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next week they spent together was filled with music. In the mornings, Erik would run scales with Lumina, pressing her on to increase her range as Minuet padded around the room. Afternoons they would sing together, and both surprised the other with their knowledge of songs. Songs that didn’t require harmony Lumina always supplied them with. Erik admired how easily it came to her, but he knew he shouldn’t. She was originally an alto, this talent was to be expected of her. In the evenings, they would spend quiet nights by the fire, pouring over the various books Erik had in his library</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Lumina was having difficulty enjoying any of it. It wasn’t that she didn't like her time with this mysterious man, it was just her mind was elsewhere. Everyone was probably worried sick over her disappearance, especially poor Madelyn. They had missed a whole week of training! No doubt Francois wasn’t particularly happy about it either.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This hadn't gone unnoticed by Erik. He had tried to distract her with various tales, even going so far as to tell her the story between him and Christine. That had only served to bring tears to her eyes, and to his surprise, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Her skin was like ice, but he revelled in it, even if she thought she was causing him discomfort. She could never do such a thing, not a perfect angel like her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even stranger, she asked him to cease calling her an angel, quoting that she was far from it. Erik could only manage a laugh, thinking it ridiculous that such a perfect creature could ever think she was far from being an angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night had been no different. She asked him to stop calling her an angel and he could only offer her a gentle smile until he noticed her distracted look. He had tried so hard to pull her mind from the world above but it seemed she was as stubborn as his lovely Christine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Erik." Lumina set down her book and turned to face her fiance. "I want to go back to the surface. People are missing me and I've neglected Madelyn long enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, my dear. If I let you go… you may never return…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where will I go? I don't have anyone, you know that. And I don't even need your permission, I could just up and leave now." That startled Erik. She was right, she could disappear entirely and he'd have no way of finding her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But…" she continued upon seeing the look of horror in his eyes. "I ask because I know what happened with you and Christine. I'm not leaving you behind, Erik. I have duties to attend to and friends who worry about me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see… I suppose you're right. Some people want you, who enjoy your company. Need you. But, please just stay with me for one day more. Then you are free to come and go as you wish."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. One more day couldn't hurt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile she offered him warmed his dead heart. Though her eyes were as chilly as her skin, she had no trouble in bringing forth such warmth in him regularly. It was such a confusing experience for the senses!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I will retire for the night. You are welcome to stay up as late as you wish, my dear." Erik rose from his seat and Lumina couldn't help but stare. The longer she spent with him, the more she paid attention to his figure. While his clothes made him look like a large man, she had realized that underneath he was thin, but she wasn't sure how thin. His vest, cravat and overcoat gave the illusion of wide shoulders and a broad chest but whenever Lumina could get her hands on him, the fabric would sort of… sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Erik. I'll see you in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight dearest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lumina had spent the next couple hours alone, looking through books,.stoking the fire and just relaxing with Minuet. The kitten had since taken up Erik's chair and had fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn't much to do down here, especially since she didn't have her phone. Even if she did, it would've died and she had no way to recharge it. Her thoughts moved on to that piano room and the stack of music that sat beside it. She could always take a gander at those, after all, Erik said she was free to do as she wished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up quietly as not to disturb the sleeping kitten and tiptoed down the hall and into the piano room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the piano bench, she reached down and picked up part of the stack, shuffling through it. Various arias for a soprano, tenor and soprano duets… whole operas…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lumina pulled out one of the operas, looking over the title written in lovely gold script. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Never Dies.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, the title left much to be desired, but that wouldn't deter her from going over it. She opened it up and couldn't stop herself from humming along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't say she was very fond of a few of the songs. Vaudeville. She was never a fan and was surprised to see it written in front of her. Erik was a great composer but he lowered himself to this? Yuck. However, there were several songs she thoroughly enjoyed humming through, her favourite being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Til I Hear You Sing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But as she got deeper and deeper into the pages, her heart ached. Erik had poured his anguish out in such beautiful and painful music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how she envied him. It was far easier for her to bury it for centuries, but he had created something beautiful out of the loss of a loved one. What had she done with the loss of Spock? Run away, like a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself unable to breathe as she got to the end, her heart twisting. His pain was palpable and it was drowning her in its cold murky depths. What sorrow he held in his heart, and all of it plain to see in front of her! This opera alone had revealed more about him in the last couple of hours than he had all week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tears flowed freely and she sobbed aloud, unable to quiet her voice. The ending was tragic, just as the ending between him and Christine. A lonely masked man left with a son he didn't know existed until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik couldn't sleep. This wasn't an unusual occurrence but tonight it was irritating him. He had spent all week with Lumina, watching every toned muscle that was exposed to the air, watching her lips form the proper shapes she needed to sing, every curve of her body. Oh, the woman was maddening! Didn't she know she would drive him mad? But he couldn't act upon his urges, no he mustn't. He didn't even dare to declare his love for her out for fear he'd drive her away. No, he wouldn't say it until she said it first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his new coffin before he gave up, growling at himself in irritation. His mind was racing and he couldn’t shut it off. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik got out of bed, grabbing a red cravat and tucking it into his nightshirt before slipping on a black robe and closing it up, grabbing his mask before he even went near his bedroom door. He could always play something until it tired him out. Maybe not the pipe organ, he wouldn't want to disturb Lumina. Perhaps something on the violin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a noise from his piano room and froze. Had Lumina not gone off to bed? No, evidently not. His poor angel was… was weeping! Had he treated her badly? No, he couldn't remember anything he may have done to hurt her, but he had thought that with Christine before too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing himself for how she would react upon seeing him, he opened the door and stepped inside. The sight shocked him. Lumina was holding his Love Never Dies in one hand and clutching her chest with the other and tears poured down her lovely cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up to see the astonished man before her, but instead of quelling her sobs, she cried harder. Without warning she dropped the score and ran to him, her arms wrapping tightly around his thin torso, her face buried into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik's response was delayed. She had touched him, hugged him… of her own free will, she was hugging him! He hid his glee at this, knowing Lumina needed comfort more than anything now. He should've never let her see that score. It was too painful, too upsetting even for him. He had written it when he was at his lowest, close to the end of his life. When he had given up and accepted there was nothing left for him on this earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Erik… Erik, it's so sad… how could you write something so sad…?" Lumina sobbed into his chest, her words muffled in his cravat. Her fingers clawed desperately at his back as if she was afraid her current hold wasn't enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was a painful time of my life, Lumina… I needed an end, so I created one. A perfect end to a tragic story. I never meant for it to hurt you…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands found their way to her back and rubbed circles into it in hopes of soothing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I only wish I could've had the perfect end with the love of my life… I never got to say goodbye…" It would always be something she'd regret. She had said goodbye to his mother and father on their deathbeds, so why had fate denied her to say goodbye to him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lumina yelped in surprise when she found herself being lifted into Erik's arms and carried off to bed. He was so gentle and tender as he laid her on the bed, pulling the sheets over her. Those long, thin fingers tucked in the sheets around her, granting her a sense of security in her turmoil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No more of that now. It was a long time ago, dearest, for both of us. We are starting a new life together and have only our future to look forward to. Promise me you won't dwell on it any longer." Lumina nodded, his voice soft and soothing to her ears. Part of her wanted to ask him to stay and sleep beside her, but knowing what eta he came from, he had been instilled with a certain list of mannerisms and teachings that would seem old fashioned today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt he would quote how inappropriate it was for an unwed man and woman to share the same bed, even if they were engaged. He had already mentioned the impropriety of them sharing a house but was unwilling to allow her to leave and remedy that issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What's more, he didn't love her. He hadn't said it at all, not in his notes, not the day he proposed and not now. This was all for convenience and she would be forced to remind herself of that anytime she wanted what any woman would want of her man. It saddened her no end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why? Why did she feel this way? She had only met Erik a week ago and already was falling for him! What in the hell was wrong with her head?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could come up with any reasonable answer, Erik bid her goodnight, blowing out the candle that had been lit on her nightstand, the only light and warmth now coming from the dim fire. There was no point in dwelling on why she felt the way she did. It didn't matter in the end, anyway and it never would. Even if she could find an answer it wouldn't change their arrangement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Corpse of The Opera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik had not bothered to wake Lumina that morning. The poor woman had been so distraught last night, he was sure she’d be exhausted when she woke. Instead, he opted to make her breakfast in bed. It would be a little later than usual, but she truly needed the extra sleep. When he walked into her room carrying a tray, he saw her curled up under the sheets, an arm hanging off the edge of the bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The look of serenity was one he'd rarely seen on her. She would always have this look of anguish as she slept, leaving little doubt in his mind that she was plagued by nightmares, just as he was. His eyes traced the gentle curve of her cheek up to her long, full eyelashes. They then moved to the bridge of her nose which gracefully arched and ended at the dainty, pointed tip. Finally, he stared at her lips, open just a hair as she breathed. He still could scarcely believe that was their natural colour, but nothing else about her was natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He shouldn't think such rude things. She was natural in her own right and terribly beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was everything he was not. Beautiful, confident, reserved. He was envious of her, he wanted all those things for himself. He wanted her for himself. He had her, but it wasn't yet official, they had yet to be wed. Erik was still working on her wedding dress and looking around for someone who would conduct the ceremony without any questions. There was no doubt a masked man still caused people to talk in this day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik set the tray on the nightstand and lit the candle that sat upon it, gently shaking his beloved's shoulder. "Wake up, dearest angel. It's time for breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a f'ken angel…" she murmured sleepily, rolling onto her other side, facing away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew she meant nothing by it, but oh how it hurt him. He wanted to see her face and bask in her glow, but he understood that perhaps she did not want to wake to a cold, unfeeling mask. Nevertheless, she needed to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dearest, I've brought you breakfast in bed. You can relax here and eat before your lessons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too cold…" she mumbled again, taking the thick duvet and pulling it over her head. She was right, it was cold! Her fire died off sometime last night and Erik never even came in to check! Oh what an awful and discourteous host he was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fret not, Erik shall start the fire for his poor Lumina! Erik should have been more attentive to his Lumina's needs, Erik is so very sorry…" He rambled on like this almost to himself as he scurried over to the fireplace and got to work on stoking new flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the warmth began to spread, Lumina eventually started breaking out of her warm cocoon, watching Erik kneeling by the fireplace. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. The way he sat, the dynamic position made him unusually handsome. Or maybe he always had been and she was just realizing it now. The way his long legs bent, his back curled over, those long arms and spindly fingers… he was quite the strange sight, but she couldn't help be drawn to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something about the way he moved, the way he conducted himself. Though he was thin and wiry, he moved with grace, elegance and purpose. Everything he did had a reason, even if she didn't readily see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik stood once he had the flames going, warmth being brought back to the room. Lumina sighed and slowly unfurled from beneath the duvet. As he turned to her, she thanked the Ancients that she couldn't blush. Had she been a human under his intense gaze, her face would undoubtedly be red as a lobster. She took in the aquiline features of his mask and briefly wondered if his face was any similar to it. Though if it was, there would be little point in wearing the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn't ask about it though. It was the only thing he forbade her and despite this, she knew her curiosity would eventually become too much. After all, how could she be expected to marry a man who she hadn't seen the face of?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this better, my dear?" His rumbling voice pulled her from her thoughts and she realized she had been staring for a while with that stupid smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, thanks. I don't do well in the cold." She whispered, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position as he came around to the other side of her bed to place the tray in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? But my dear, you are so cold. I was under the impression the cold didn't bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a cold-blooded creature. I can't regulate my body temperature in the cold without risking serious issues, so it's easier to keep it low in the heat." She gave a satisfactory hum as she dug into her breakfast. Erik had been cooking the entire time she was there and had not allowed her to clean up afterwards. He insisted that the duty fell on him and he would take pleasure in doing so.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see… Then as the season changes, I must take care to keep you warm, my dear. I can’t have you falling ill as a result of my failure to provide.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>God, no one spoke like him anymore. The eloquent tone he used, the gentleness of his voice, the timbre… even his accent was beautiful. Lumina had noticed that as time went on, the french accent had become… less refined. She would often akin to choking on fish bones, but Erik seemed to lack that sound. His words were well rounded and smooth on the ears, just like his music. It suited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lumina did not respond, Erik chose to engage her in conversation again. “Now, what shall we do today? Perhaps more singing lessons? Or maybe I can regale you with more stories. Perhaps something from my time in Persia?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Actually, I had another idea that I’ve been meaning to ask you.” While she enjoyed his suggestions, there was something she enjoyed far more. Something she had missed greatly. “Why don't we sing? Together, that is. I’ve seen some duets in your repertoire that I’d like to try.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh? Of course, dearest. Which one has caught your attention?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To Be Yours.” It was written from the views of two men fighting over the love of a woman. Lumina had always suspected Erik had written it as an unlikely duet for him and Raoul de Chagny given how both men in the song were pining and fighting for the same woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but that’s written for two tenors, my sweet. Though, I suppose I could quickly rewrite a part of it for your range…” Erik fell silent as Lumina waved her free hand, the other still stabbing at her meal with her fork.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don't worry about that. I'm sure I can handle a tenor range. It's not really that far from alto.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But we were working on extending your register. I hardly think it'll do to have you sing so low when we've worked so hard.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Giving me a break won't hurt my vocal cords, Erik. Besides, when I return to the opera house, I'll be singing as an alto ago anyway. At least, as long as that one performance keeps playing. Maybe until the end of November…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Erik considered it for a moment. She was right, she would return to singing in her natural register one she left. Left and would perhaps never return…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very well. When you are finished, I will meet you at the piano.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Erik left, Lumina sped up her eating. She had slowed down considerably since coming here, not wanting Erik to think of her as some rabid dog, but now she couldn't help it. She didn't want to wait another second without hearing him sing in that lovely voice of his.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was quick to change into a pink gown with cream lace, running down the hall to meet Erik. He was surprised to see she had finished so quickly but didn't bring it up, instead pulling out the music and starting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina had been right. She could handle a tenor beautifully. The power she held in her lower registers was unparalleled when she sang soprano. Instead, this was rich and deep and full, coursing through Erik's body with vengeance. Even as she climbed to the highest note of the piece, she never strayed from her chest voice, giving it all the intensity she held in her body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She took Erik to new heights, even though this wasn't a soprano register. He trembled with the vibrato of every note that flowed from her throat, afraid that she might see the effect she had on him. If she so chose, she could lead him to sink into the lake with just her voice and he would gladly do as she wished, as long as her angelic song never left his ears. He wanted to hear nothing but her voice, to wrap himself in it like a blanket. It soothed his restless mind, eased his pain and brought light to his dark, musty world beneath the opera. She was the sun and he basked in her warm glow, safe from the leering eyes of the world that condemned him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the song finished, Erik turned to face Lumina, seeing she had closed her eyes. She was basking in their beauty just as he was, the look of satisfaction clear on her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes opened, he could read the emotion plain as day in them. She loved him. That look was pure, heavenly love! Finally, something that had been once so far from his reach was now in his grasp! Lumina loved him and nothing would change it now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't say it himself, not yet. She needed to be the first to say it. He would not scare off another woman as he had done with Christine. No, he would wait. He had all the time in the world to wait now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was beautiful. So what were you saying about a couple of tenors?" Lumina teased, seating herself beside him on the bench, forcing him to shift to the other end. He didn't want to risk accidentally touching her, afraid she may be revolted by his corpse body. But she didn't think this at all. Unfortunately, she thought he had shifted so far because she was as cold as a corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you've proved me wrong, my dear. Brava. A performance worthy of the stage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad we couldn't… perform together, I mean. I'm sure with our voices combined, we could steal the hearts of the whole country."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what a joyous thought to have… no my dear, I'm afraid it's best no one know of my existence outside of the persona I've built. It could have disastrous consequences…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was referring to what lay under the mask, she knew this. But surely nothing was so horrible that it could bring the ire of everyone who lived above? Her resolve was quickly shattering and her curiosity grew from the cracks. She shouldn't ask, she mustn't! Oh, but God, she had to know!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik… what's under the mask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately she could see his body tense, wound up like a spring. His head whipped asking to face her, his eyes burning with a quiet and poorly hidden fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must never, ever ask me such a thing. This mask is the only thing that stands between you and a monster, do you understand?!" He rose and began stomping away but couldn't seem to rid himself of Lumina as she ran after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no way in hell that whatever is under that mask is worse than anything I've seen in 6000 years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how naive Lumina is! How innocent and simple she is to assume her Erik be anything but a wretched monster! Go to your room, I don't wish to speak to you any longer!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina's hands balled into fists. Go to her room?! Who the hell did he think he was, her father?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik! You do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you! When I tell you it can't be that bad, you better damn well believe it! And I am not some naive little child to be scolded and sent to her room for asking a simple question and wanting a simple answer!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina wants a simple answer, does she?! Then a simple answer she shall receive!" Without warning, Erik spun around to face her and reached for his mask. Before Lumina could reply with equal and unyielding fury, the mask came off, knocking his silky black wig off with it. "Is this the answer Lumina wanted?! Is this what she wanted to see? To gawk at the hideous monster that is her Erik?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina remained silent, her eyes wide which Erik mistook for horrified realization. "You are far too late my dear! You have already agreed to be my bride and my bride you will be! You will marry a corpse, live with a corpse until death do us part!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his fury died down, Lumina finally pulled her thoughts together to form a sentence or some semblance of one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik… why didn't… how…?" Slowly, a hand reached up to his face and he flinched as her icy fingers made contact with the sensitive skin. Slowly, her fingers rested against the sunken hollow of his cheek, tracing the high, protruding cheekbone to the sunken temples and brushing over the vein that bulged from under the thin, taut skin. Her fingers then traced his brow bone, over a sunken eye sitting in its hollow socket and down to where the bridge of his nose ended, leaving a massive hole and revealing his dripping sinuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snot was building at a steady pace as Erik tried to hold back his tears, but his body betrayed him. Tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor as he hunched over, his body wracking with each painful sob he choked out. He dropped to his knees, still clutching his mask on one hand while his other grasped desperately at his heart as if trying to will it to stop feeling pain and sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina sank to her knees in front of him, a cold hand tenderly running over the thin wisps of grey hair that had managed to stay on his head despite his advanced age. Not having tissues handy, she reached for the handkerchief he kept on him and wiped the tears and flowing snot away, being so careful, so delicate around his nose as if afraid one wrong move would not only cause him serious discomfort but also injure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the fog of his distress, he could hardly believe Lumina was touching him, willingly! She touched him with such gentleness, such care. Oh, his Lumina was so kind to her wretched Erik!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me… I did not mean… to act so cruelly- to yell at you like that… your curiosity was well earned…" He choked out his words as he tried to calm his sobs. Finding that he was having little luck in that regard, Lumina took him in her arms, gently pressing his death's head into her shoulder, rubbing his back as he wept harder than before. She hummed to him, softly, quietly, a song she had grown up with as a child. It came out in 3 part harmony and for a moment, Erik thought himself mad. But no, he knew that she was singing all 3 harmonies at once. The lullaby quelled his anguish enough that he could steady his breathing and pull away from Lumina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was afraid to look at her, terrified that should he lift his face and allow her to see the horror that was him, that she would come to her senses and scream and run from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she took his pointed, boney chin in her icy thumb and forefinger and lifted his head to face her. Her gentle smile shocked and confused him. Why was he smiling at him? Was the woman insane?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik, I tell you honestly that your face isn't as bad as you think. At least, not to me. I've seen and done things far worse than your face. I told you, whatever you hid under that mask couldn't bother me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it… it is distressing…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… from a medical standpoint, yea it's very distressing. How you've managed to keep your lungs working so well is a miracle, I mean… you have no nose! That's like your first line of defence against viruses! Seriously, how have you never gotten a respiratory infection?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik's thin lips twisted into a sardonic grin, his yellow teeth peeking from between them. "There are many benefits that come with living underground on your own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." She chuckled, those same icy fingers wiping a stray tear leftover from his fit. "But why didn't you ever tell me to begin with? Why hide from me. You know what I am and what I look like… didn't you think I deserved to know too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you do… but I was so afraid. So afraid you might scream and run from me as all others have. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, to show you </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He gestured to his face, turning away from her. "All I wanted… all I've ever wanted was to be loved for myself… to be cared for who I was inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Erik…" she whispered. Should she tell him? Should she say it and get it over with without any more thought? Did she love him or did she love the idea of him? It wouldn't matter in the end, they'd still be married eventually and he had said he wanted to be loved. Did that mean he loved her in return?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do love you for who you are. It doesn't matter what your face looks like." Erik's frame wracked with sobs again as he took Lumina's hands in his and left kisses across each knuckle and palm, whispering devotions into her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She responded in turn, removing her hands from his and taking him into her arms, continuing her lullaby and rocking him in her embrace. Poor Erik… all he wanted his whole life was to be loved, and his face denied him that possibility at every turn. No wonder his emotions were so volatile and he was so distrusting of nearly everyone he came across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, his sobs had died down again and he had recovered enough to place his mask back on, hiding himself from her eyes once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Oh, Lumina if only I could show you how my heart aches for you. Please, please don't leave tomorrow. I could not stand it if you were to never return to my side. I beg of you, my angel, do not leave me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik… I have to. I have a life above and people are expecting me to return." She took him by the forearms and they stood together, Erik towering far over her even as he slouched in disappointment. "Tell you what… in the mornings, I spend my time above and after I'm finished, I come back here in the evenings and sleep. Will that make you feel better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, agreeing to her proposal. Yes, she would return every night and sleep in his house, in her room that he had so meticulously put together for her sake. Yes, that would be a fair trade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Lumina took advantage of his silence and pressed her icy lips to his not lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, a seal for her promise to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY ITS SO LATE!!! I had so much work to do, I finished a 14 hour course in 2 hours because i didnt do it all semester and i need it for my co op and it was my last day to do it so i was up til like 6am doing it then i had to go shopping at 8 and oh my god im so tired</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Erik had led Lumina and Minuet up to the surface. She had been worried that she would get odd stares coming up in such an old and flashy dress, but Erik had assured her that he had more than just one hidden door. He had led her up a different path and revealed the mirror in her room to be not only two way, but also a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This only affirms my hatred for mirrors. You realize that right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies darling. I am not fond of mirrors either… but perhaps it may ease your mind to know that the only creature staring back at you, is me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina sighed as his fingers worked the lock, swinging the door open. "It's better than what I was imagining. I'll see you tonight, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be waiting here for you, my love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik bid her goodbye as she stepped into her room, Minuet on her heels, the mirror closing behind her. Finally, she could breathe the fresh air of the vents instead of the stale and musty air down below. She was about to get dressed in her regular clothes but a sleeping form caught her eye. As she got closer, she saw it was Madelyn laying in her bed, curled under the covers. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all night, the only other evidence of that being her wastebasket full of used tissues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie… wake up, hun." Lumina gently shook Madelyn in an attempt to rouse her from her sleep. It had worked and as soon as the young girl laid eyes onto Lumina, she began to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're back! I thought I had lost you forever, I don't know what I would've done! Lumina, please don't ever leave me again!" Madelyn had grabbed Lumina's hand in a tight and unrelenting grip, afraid that should she even let one finger slip, she would lose her friend and tutor forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie, I was only gone a week… what's got into you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… a few days after you disappeared, my parents-..." She choked on a stifled sob, trying to force her words out. "My parents died… in a car crash…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina's eyes widened in horror. This poor young girl had lost her parents and Lumina hadn't been there to comfort her. She sat down beside the weeping girl and wrapped her arms around her tiny, shaking frame, holding her in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry… I'll stay with you, I won't let you out of my sight…" Lumina knew she had promised to come back to Erik that night, but with Madelyn in such a state, how could she possibly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any parents, Madelyn had no one to care for her now. She was an orphan. What a young age to lose someone's parents, Lumina could never imagine this would have happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mme. Abreo won't let me perform now either… she doesn't want to let me dance until I'm done grieving. I've lost everything…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Maddie… I mean, I understand what she means. You can't give your best if you're suffering. It's only temporary, I promise. You just need to take some time for yourself to process this. And I'll be here for you through this, ok? Now you cuddle up with Minuet and have a nice nap and when you're ready, we can have a nice talk, have something to eat and let the feels out." Lumina gathered Minuet in her arms and set her next to Madelyn as she lay back down. Minuet purred as she settled next to the young girl, loafing by her chest as sleep overtook her once more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Over the next several hours, Lumina had stayed in the room with Madelyn, watching her wake up only for some water or to use the bathroom. She denied the offer to eat or speak every time, stating all she wanted was to sleep. Lumina could understand. When she had lost Spock, she spent weeks in her room either sleeping or simply laying in bed, watching the stars pass by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still had to decide what she was going to do about tonight. She promised Erik she’d come back in the evenings, but with Madelyn suffering such a loss… what kind of person would she be if she left the poor girl now? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She didn’t have long to think as she changed into her normal clothes. Evening rolled around and Madelyn was still fast asleep, Minuet curled up at her side. Erik had returned to the mirror, beckoning Lumina to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My love, it’s time. I’ve prepared dinner for us, it’s waiting in the dining room.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Erik, I'm sorry… I can’t. Madelyn is in a bad way and I don't feel safe leaving her on her own.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina’s surprise was visible as she saw the mirror swing open and Erik march out of it, a burning look in his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You promised you would return to me in the evenings. It is evening now and I am not a man who you should break promises to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Erik for Christ's sake, her parents were killed. She’s an orphan and I'm all she has left. Can’t you understand?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you are all that I have left. You made a promise to me, I expect you to honour it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina was quick to shush Erik as his voice rose, worried he would wake Madelyn from her sleep. “Erik…! Shut up. I know I promised but she’s just a young girl and she’s in a lot of pain.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have been in pain my entire accursed life. There was no one to care for me then, but now I have you and I will not let you deny me what I’ve longed for for so long.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lumina grumbled under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to work out a compromise. Erik could be so difficult…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have an idea. We'll take her with us. She can sleep in my room, I doubt I'll be able to get much sleep anyways tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait- Lumina, you can't!" Erik protested, even as Lumina started packing a small bag including Madelyn's phone, her own and some battery packs. "What if she wakes up on the way there? She will see me and I will frighten her! You can't allow her to see me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik, it's fine. She reacted to me quite well the first time around. I'm sure after I explain everything, she'll be just as understanding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina handed the bag to Erik who took it begrudgingly, watching as she went over to the bed and picked up Madelyn in her arms. She called to Minuet to follow, who meowed in response and hopped off the bed, waiting for Erik to open the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina, please don't let your Erik suffer like this… I beg of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her only response was a gentle peck to his lips and a smile. His resolve melted under the iciness of her lips and with a resigned sigh, he opened the door, leading the way to the boat. Lumina was careful not to jostle Madelyn around too much, not wanting her to wake. As they neared the boat, Erik became visibly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The boat will not hold more than two people… if all three of us step into it, it will sink. I suggest I row you across first, then come back and retrieve her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. You row her across and I'll walk." Lumina set Madelyn in the boat, Minuet hopping in as well, curling up on the sleeping teen's lap. The dampness of the air was turning her straight brown hair into frizzy and unruly curls, but miraculously, Lumina's hair seemed unaffected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My angel, the walk is far longer than taking the river. And I have not yet shown you the path."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? No, I didn't mean that. I meant on the water." Eriks puzzled looked amused her and she tried to stifle a snicker. "I'll show you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina took the bag from Erik's grasp and headed for the water's edge. The further she got into the water, the more Erik realized she wasn't sinking. The water turned to ice beneath her feet and as she moved one foot, it would dissolve and reform. She took several steps down the river before turning to Erik to see his face, or at least what she could make out behind the mask. His eyes were wide and his jaw was set tight, whether in horror or disbelief Lumina couldn't tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to move to the boat too, or are you going to get in and start rowing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah- my apologies… I had heard of only one person in history walking on water before. I never thought I'd be witness to a second." As Erik climbed in the boat, Lumina couldn't help the little snort of laughter that came from her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved together, side by side down the river. Erik would push the gondola with the steering stick and Lumina would be about a foot away from the side, not wanting to impede the movement with her steps. Erik would steal glances of her any chance he got. She moved with such grace and her focus never wavered from what lay in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when he couldn't look at Lumina out of fear she'd catch him, he would take glances at the sleeping girl in his boat. The humidity had turned her hair into an unruly, curled mess. He found himself comparing her to his Christine, how her tight ringlets would frizz in his underground lair, making her hair seem much larger than it was. Now that he had taken a good look at her, this child looked remarkably like Christine when she was the girl's age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Lumina's absent chatter brought Erik from his thoughts. "I'm worried that without a guardian, she'll be cut from the program. She'll be devastated if that happens as if things weren't bad enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps Mme. Abreo can take her under her wing." Erik's reply came but Lumina didn't look over at him, still focussed on where her steps fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's busy enough as it is without a child to care for. And children are expensive, she couldn't afford that and being able to live in Paris, it wouldn't be feasible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she'd likely end up a beggar woman on the filthy streets. Or worse, a prostitute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina finally turned to give Erik a strange glance, an eyebrow quirked upwards. "Erik, this isn't the 19th century. Although… the homeless issue still hasn't been solved…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, then I suspect this century has an equal misfortune." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the shore of Erik's little cottage, Lumina stepped onto the solid ground and as soon as Erik had docked, Minuet leapt out and ran to the door, sitting patiently as Lumina carried Madelyn over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Erik had unlocked the door, Lumina carried Madelyn to her room and settled her on her king-sized bed, tucking the duvet around her. Minuet hopped into the bed and curled into a ball at the girl's side, leaving Lumina free to sit in the living room with Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tending to the fireplace, his overcoat resting on the back of his winged chair. As he heard Lumina's heavy metal soled boots, he turned to face her, noticing the pensive look she wore. She hadn't replaced her makeup, her worry seeming to amplify the beauty of her features. It was a horrible thing to imagine, but he couldn't deny it to be true. She took her seat and pulled out her phone, the blue light from it further adding another layer to her haunting beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here it is. 'Major crash on the Champs-Elysees kills two and seriously injures another.' Blah, blah, icy conditions, no winter tires- Jesus! A flatbed truck!" Lumina kept mumbling bits and pieces of the news story as Erik stood from the fire and came over to her side, towering above her. "'Claude and Josephine de Chagny were found dead among the wreck. The man driving the truck is being treated in hospital.' Oh, that poor girl… What an awful way to lose someone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had stopped listening after Lumina had spoken their names. de Chagny. He couldn't believe it or maybe didn't want to believe it. Eventually, his silence had drawn Lumina's attention and she looked up at him, questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik? Haven't you heard anything I said?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have… Lumina, the two killed in the crash. What were their names?" He hoped desperately he had misheard, that in his old age he was going deaf or mad. But any hope of that died when Lumina repeated herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Claude and Josephine de Chagny. Why?" Erik only looked down at her, waiting for her to realize what he had. It took her a minute until she finally put two and two together. "Ohhh! Shit, I didn't realize it! Oh my god, Erik, you know what this means?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am all too aware of what that means." He grumbled, stalking away from her side to stare into the blazing fire. "It means that insufferable fop bedded my Christine and his wretched name lives on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a little late to be jealous… and besides, aren't you forgetting one small detail?" As Erik turned to face Lumina, she raised her left hand, his ring glinting in the glow of the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lumina… our engagement is no small detail. It is more than I deserve and you are a saint for allowing this beast to call you his wife." Erik had returned to her, this time sinking to his knees before her, practically worshipping her as if she were his god. Part of her believed that's exactly how he felt, especially as he took the hem of her pants and lavished kisses upon it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If caring for this girl is what you feel you must do, Erik will help you. You won't need to fret about his jealousy getting in the way, he promises."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Erik. You've already helped more than you know." She reached down, running her fingers through his silky black wig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik has… helped? How? Erik has done nothing to warrant Lumina's gratification."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, Erik has. He let his Lumina bring Madelyn with her." She grinned as she spoke to him in the same manner he would often switch to. "That's a big help. I know you aren't comfortable with people, but that was such a selfless thing, Erik."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik couldn't stop the shuddering sob that poured from his body. He hunched over, grasping the hem of her pants in his tight grip. He had never been thanked for anything before, no one had dared showed him a scrap of gratification. Now Lumina, his angel, blessed him with her thanks. He wept at her feet as if she alone could bring him to salvation. He felt her hand graze over the side of his face and he tensed, only relaxing when he realized she had no intention of pulling his mask off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik, don't cry. I don't want you to be sad…" she whispered above him, fingers grazing his ear, eliciting a soft moan between his weeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik is not crying… from sadness. He is crying because his Lumina is so sweet… so kind to her wretched, hideous Erik. Oh Lumina, kind and gentle Lumina…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hushed him, still brushing her fingers over his head. Before long, he had managed to recompose himself into that poised and incomprehensible man that he insisted on showing whoever would be unfortunate to cross his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our dinner is growing cold, my dearest. Come, let's eat." Erik offered his hand which Lumina took, allowing him to lead her to the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as they ate, Lumina's mind was elsewhere, on Madelyn. The poor girl had suffered so much loss already, how could she stand another? That's when the idea hit her. Madelyn could stay in the program as long as she had a guardian to consent for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll adopt her!" Lumina exclaimed suddenly, causing Erik to jump in his seat. "I have more than enough money to look after her, and I'm tutoring her anyway. It will all work out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a lovely idea, Lumina. I cannot fathom why you think you're not an angel when you do such selfless and remarkable acts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik, trust me, I'm not." She had done too many terrible things in her life. She was a monster deep down and the only way she could hide it was to live amongst the humans, disguised and away from situations that would drive her to such atrocities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina is very modest to deny Erik's compliments. But Lumina should accept them, as she deserves every one, and Erik truly means everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only give a breathy laugh as they continued to eat their meal. Erik hadn't given himself much and was finished before Lumina, who still picked away at her meal, deep in thought. She had no clue how to go about the adoption process and had even less idea about whether Madelyn would accept it or not. Part of her believed that it was too soon, that Madelyn needed time to accept her parent's death, but another part of her thought it'd be best to take guardianship now so she could remain in the dancing program and follow her dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were only interrupted when she heard a thud and a hiss of a swear from the hallway. Both she and Erik looked at each other and rushed to see what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There stood Madelyn, hunched over grasping her toe. She had stubbed it on the little table Erik kept a vase of flowers on. As the girl looked up and saw Lumina, she nearly forgot about her injury and hopped over to her, hugging her as tight as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank god, it's you! Where are we? Why is it so dark? Why-" she fell silent as her eyes met Erik's white mask, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. "The opera ghost…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At your service, Mlle. la Vicomtesse." Erik bowed low, causing Lumina to roll her eyes. Didn't he know France had forcibly removed the need for titles? No, he probably didn't, given he was comatose for 200 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe it… you're real. Real! Lumina, you said you didn't believe in him, but here he is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I didn't believe in ghosts, and I still don't. He's nothing but a man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Erik rose, Madelyn could see that Lumina was right. He was solid, as real as either woman. But she still wasn't entirely convinced. She reached out a hand to touch his lapel and Erik stood stiff as if he was expecting something worse than a simple touch. Her fingers rubbed over the material, squeezing it, folding it over. He was real. Or at the very least, his clothes were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then… what Frederic saw… that was you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. He was getting too curious, I felt it necessary to scare him away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik finds it difficult to trust people." Lumina clarified, hoping that the way she said it wouldn't cause the young girl to worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Erik?" Madelyn asked then smiled as he nodded, offering her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you. My name is Madelyn. But… I guess being the opera ghost, you already knew that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned at the offer, Erik eventually took the young dancer's hand and raised it to his too-thin lips, pressing a light kiss on her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, Mlle. la Vicomtesse. Please, join us in the living room. I'll make tea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina guided Madelyn to the living room, letting her take a seat on the chaise as Erik started the tea. All the crying and sleeping had made Madelyn eyes puffy and red, the glow of the fire making it look far worse than it was. The poor girl leaned against Lumina, hardly reacting to the ice-cold of her tutor's fingers brushing up and down her arm. She was too numb to outside sensations at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie, we've been talking… I know it's a little soon, but how would you like us to be your guardians?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Us?" Erik whirled around from the teapot in shock, his golden eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, us. We're engaged so technically, if I adopt her, you do too." Erik blinked a few times and turned back to what he was doing, although he didn't move, merely standing as the cogs in his brain turned. He was sure his head would start to smoke. Him, adopting Christine's great great great great granddaughter as if she were his own. As if he would finally have a child of his own! And even better, she wouldn't be cursed to bear the monstrous visage that he had been born with!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think… I need some time. I would like that but I just need to think…" Madelyn's soft reply came, dashing Erik's hopes. He had always wanted a child, but he was too afraid that his curse would be passed on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps with a little convincing from both him and Lumina, Madelyn would come around to the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. In Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I'm late! I had writers block, and school started, and I rearranged my ENTIRE fucking room, also I got back into drawing but finally I finished the chapter.</p><p>On another note, what would y'all think if I drew some scenes from my phanphic?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lumina returned to the surface the next morning, leaving Madelyn down below in the soothing darkness that was Erik's lair. It had been Erik's suggestion, which surprised Lumina even more. He had been wary of letting another person into his domain at first, but perhaps the knowledge that this was Christine's descendant made the choice a little easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lumina showed up in the opera house she had been drilled with questions, where did she go, why had she been gone for so long, did someone take her. She refused to give any answers, knowing if she did, Erik could get into trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most troubling part of her return, however, was Francois. He looked a mess, bags under his red eyes, dry skin and wrinkles from worrying. His hair was a mess and his clothes were no better. She couldn't help but feel bad for the man. He obviously loved her enough to be concerned for her wellbeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had greeted her, hugged her and looked her over in a panic, trying to see if she had been hurt. She hadn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes met the glint of the onyx ring, a new look appeared on his face. Confusion, betrayal, hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina… you're engaged? To who? Were you seeing him while we were together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I wasn't. Well… not exactly. We had been talking but I never saw him until the night of the gala."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He proposed to you then? Is that why you chose to break it off? Lumina, you hardly know him… how can you be engaged to someone you hardly know? We know each other far better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was preaching to the choir. She knew damn well her actions had been brash and out of character, even for her, but there was something in her head pushing her towards Erik. The more she fought it or tried to deny it, the stronger it got. It was such a strange sense that she couldn't rid herself of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumina, you let a proposal get in the way of your choice. I don't know what this man has over you, but I promise I won't rest until I've found him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Francois, no. This is my choice. He has nothing over me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then he drugged you! Or brainwashed you, because no sane woman would marry a man she just met."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think I know that?! What, do you think I'm incapable of having my own thoughts? Incapable of making my own choices? Dammit, Francois, there is nothing he did to hurt or threaten me. He simply got on his knees and begged!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francois quirked an eyebrow. "Begged? Then perhaps you are too naive and kind-hearted for your own good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left Lumina before she could raise her voice to give him an ear full. Fine. Let him believe what he wants. She owed him no explanation, no apology, nothing. She was a grown woman who could make her own choices and that's exactly what she'd do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since her departure, M. Dupont had found a replacement for Lumina and Mme. Abreo found a replacement for Madelyn. Now, both women were out for the time being. It was probably just as well, Lumina needed time to settle into a new life with Erik and Madelyn needed time to mourn the loss of her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was nothing for Lumina to do, she'd head out and do a bit of shopping. There were a few things a man from the 19th century would need in this modern world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very late by the time Lumina returned to the Opera Populaire. It had gotten dark about 3 hours ago, and she hadn't brought a coat with her when she headed out. By the time she got to her room, she was shivering like mad, sniffling away the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had been waiting in her room for an hour after an extensive search of the opera. He feared she wouldn't return to him, but fear turned to joy as he saw her step in. The same joy was replaced with concern in a matter of seconds as he saw her shivering form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lumina! My dearest angel, did you not take something warm? You'll catch your death, my dear!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reached for her, Lumina spun around with a small gasp. She hadn't seen him when she walked in, her room being too dark and those black clothes of his had camouflaged him. "Erik… how long have you been here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just over an hour… forgive me, I- Erik thought you had left him…" He removed his warm cloak and wrapped his bride in it, scooping her up in his arms. "Come, we mustn't waste time. I'll make you a hot cup of tea and draw you a warm bath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bag Lumina had gotten from shopping dangled from her arm as he took her down, down, into the cold black depths of his lair. She was overly thankful for the cloak he had draped over her, pulling it tighter whenever she felt a draft. He seemed to be moving faster than he normally did, perhaps afraid that if he wasn't fast enough, Lumina would die right there in his arms. No, he couldn't have that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm glow of candles and fireplaces were a welcome sight for Lumina, as they finally docked on the shore. She had tried to stand, but Erik beat her to it, picking her up once more and carrying her to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn didn't seem to be there, the king bed empty and made up, but her phone charger was and the battery pack it was connected to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Madelyn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's in the sitting room, expanding her world of knowledge. I showed her to my book collection and she's been quite taken with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably a good way to get her mind off things… that poor girl." Lumina set down the bag beside her as Erik rushed off to make her tea. He returned quickly, handing the bone china cup to her, before rushing into the ensuite bathroom to start her bath. He had barely given her any time to show him what she had bought. A couple of the things had been specifically for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out a box from the shopping bag and started peeling the plastic from it. It was difficult without a knife handy, and with her nails kept so short, she had to resort to using her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long after that she had opened the box and pulled out a sleek black Huawei phone. She could've gotten Samsung or iPhone, but she hated them both for various reasons, and with Erik living where he did, he needed something with a battery that would last long enough. She had also bought him a couple of battery packs. It wouldn't do for them to correspond by notes any longer, not only was it nearly impossible for her to reply but she had no idea if he would be around after he had delivered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik has prepared a bath for his beautiful angel!" Erik called out as he left the bathroom, making his way to where Lumina sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on Erik, I have something for you. Sit down beside me." Lumina patted the space on the bed beside her, and behind his mask, she could make out the surprise and confusion in his golden eyes. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if it would be appropriate to sit on her bed, next to her, or if she would be disgusted if he sat too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel how rigid he was when he finally sat down, she could see the tension in his limbs, his shoulders, his back. Even his face, despite being covered with the mask, looked tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand in hers, ignoring the little flinch he gave and turned it palm side up, setting the phone into his palm. "This is for you. So we can communicate when I'm not down here. I'll show you how to use it later, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik stared down in silence at the device that was so alien to him. He turned it over in his hand a few times, studying it. It was cold and hard but lightweight and made of glass. If he wasn't careful, he could break it. Oh no, he wouldn't want to break a gift his angel had given him! He would have to be so gentle, so careful as not to be too rough with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he didn't answer, Lumina tilted her head in an attempt to read his expression, and when that failed, she spoke up again. "What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think… Lumina is very generous to give her Erik a gift. Erik does not deserve something so special."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Erik. Not only do you deserve it, but it's also necessary. In this day and age, people don't send letters anymore. We text and call. It's faster and you can be anywhere in the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Erik will treasure this device." He pocketed his new phone and moved to scoop up Lumina, but she stopped him again and he was worried that maybe, after seeing his face and letting time pass had made her realize she was bound to a hideous monster. But as she reached into the bag, those thoughts were now flooded with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her hand, she held 2 small… bricks? They looked like bricks but they were too thin. Thicker than his phone and roughly the same size but they couldn't be bricks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Power banks! I got you two because… well you don't have electricity down here. I can charge them every time I head up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered him a gentle smile which he returned wordlessly. He took the power banks and set them aside, offering her his hand to lead her into the bathroom. He had wanted to assist her, to wash her silken skin and massage lotions and scented oils into it, but he knew it was beyond inappropriate. They may be engaged, but he wouldn't dare touch her in such a manner until they were wed, assuming she would even accept his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left her to her devices in the bathroom, returning to Madelyn in the living room. The young girl had curled up on the chaise with Jane Eyre, her frizzy hair framing her pale face. Oh, how beautiful she looked, just like her grandmother. Erik was pleased to see that Raoul had not tainted her aside from his wretched name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Lumina alright?" She piped up, much to Erik's surprise. He had been certain she didn't notice him as she hadn't looked up from her book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she is just fine. She's having a relaxing bath after her time out. The poor dear nearly caught her death of cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was worried she wouldn't come back… I was afraid that maybe-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There will be no such talk, Mlle. la Vicomtesse. Lumina is a strong and tenacious young woman, and she is not so easily brought down." While Erik sounded sure of himself, it was merely just for show. He worried for Lumina too. Her health, her safety, all of it. He wanted to wrap her up in finery, place her on a silk pillow and protect her like the precious thing she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're right." Madelyn sighed, closing the book and placing it on the settee next to her. "I wonder if she'll allow me to continue with our dancing lessons. I'm so bored… oh! That's not to say you're not an entertaining host! But I just miss dancing is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. You have improved greatly since Lumina took you under her wing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik offered Madelyn a gentle smile from beneath his mask. He had been watching ever since he started writing to Lumina. He watched as his angel would guide this young girl through her dances, and start over again until it was done right. In a way, her style of teaching was much like his own. Firm and gentle, if not quite strict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina sat in the now lukewarm water of her bath, her nose sitting just above the water line so she could breathe. She had been replaying the past half-hour over in her mind. Erik went so rigid whenever he was near her. She knew she wasn't pleasant to be near, too cold for most people to bear. Her bath was proof of this, as not 10 minutes later it was cooling down rapidly. Still, she had hardly touched him, his reaction was… distressing to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to remind herself that Erik was an old man, even if he was cursed with immortality. He had to have been somewhere in his 70s when that happened. Perhaps with his age and condition, he could feel the cold radiate from her body in waves. It would explain all the candles he had sitting about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt washed over her. Erik deserved someone warm and kind. She was certainly none of those things, and he would undoubtedly agree should he learn of her past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. She was overthinking this. If Erik was bothered by her, surely he would've said something. Wouldn't he…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had appeared in the living room dressed in a sapphire blue robe and silk white chemise. Madelyn and Erik, despite having fallen into silence, didn't hear her padded steps until she walked right into plain sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lumina!" Erik looked up from his book in pleasant surprise, prompting Madelyn to also move her focus to her tutor and friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, my dear. Did you have a relaxing bath?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I did, thank you." Lumina had taken a seat in the second winged chair next to him, smiling over at Madelyn who gave a quiet wave in greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to learn how to use that phone? I think it's already halfway charged from the factory, it'll give us time for you to learn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course." Erik reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the phone, handling it as gently as a beast like him ever could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For an hour, Lumina had shown Erik the basics he needed to know to reach her. Thankfully, he was a quick learner and as soon as she handed off the phone to him, he had started getting into other things she had not yet shown him, taking his time experimenting and testing features on this new modern device. He nearly jumped when he discovered the flashlight and began swinging it around, nearly blinding his guests with the bright light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he discovered the camera, more specifically the front camera, he dropped the phone in fear and disgust. Just as it reached the floor, he had realized what he'd done and dropped to his knees to gather what he could only assume to be the shattered remains of his gift, only to find that it was still whole and undamaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those phones can take quite a beating. It's also waterproof, but I wouldn't test that theory. It's mostly there for accidents rather than on purpose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then… Erik hasn't damaged Lumina's wonderful gift?" Erik mumbled, half in disbelief, half in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Erik didn't do anything to Lumina's gift," Lumina replied, meeting her fiance on the floor, one arm wrapping around his back while her other hand gripped his bicep. "It's just fine Erik. However, if you're terribly worried, we can always get a case for it. Given all the water you're surrounded by, I think an OtterBox would be best. How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik does not deserve his angel…" He cringed inwardly at how pathetic he sounded, and yet he couldn't help it. Lumina was overwhelming him with a generosity he had never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tender moment was interrupted by a quiet 'aww' coming from the chaise and they both looked up to see Madelyn, peering over the top of her book at the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik, wanting desperately to keep up appearances, cleared his throat and stood, straightening his robe and cravat as he tried to retain some semblance of command while Lumina shot her young student a playful warning glance before returning to her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch your tongue, young lady, or I'll be twice as harsh our next lesson." Lumina, for the life of her, couldn't keep a straight face when she uttered her threat, and both women blew up laughing at the ridiculousness of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that for now, Madelyn was plenty happy to be distracted from her problems, and Lumina would be more than happy to provide that distraction for as long as needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Precious Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M MAKING ARTWORK TO ACCOMPANY THIS STORY. I'm not sure where to post so I guess I'll just post on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had fallen easily into a routine over the month. Lumina tutored Madelyn in the mornings while Erik provided the music and Erik tutored Lumina in the evenings while Madelyn and Minuet watched.</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally, Lumina would take Madelyn to the surface to get her new ballet flats, as hers would usually disintegrate every week or so, and every time she crossed Francois path, he'd insist that her new fiance had something in her and he wouldn't rest until found out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>These attempts at "protecting her" were always met with an eye roll and a short argument. Lumina would insist Erik had nothing on her, Francois would escalate the issue and they'd both stomp away angry that the other couldn't see the truth.</p><p> </p><p>As it neared Christmas, Madelyn's mood had been dipping steadily. While neither Lumina nor Erik celebrated Christmas, they had both recognized the importance it held for the young teen and decided to make an effort together. Erik had insisted on worrying about the gifts, stating that he would not allow Lumina to spend a dime of her money if it wasn't necessary. Lumina, being the stubborn ox she was, had secretly bought a couple things anyway, as well as some inexpensive decorations. She had considered a tree, but given where Erik's home was, it would make much sense unless it were artificial, and artificial trees were just… gross.</p><p> </p><p>That issue was quickly remedied however when Lumina had come across a video of someone making bonsai out of wire. That's what she could do! Not only would it look better, but it would sparkle with all the candles Erik had laying about.</p><p> </p><p>When Erik had caught sight of her metal tree, he couldn't help the rush of memories flood his head as he remembered his own metal tree that stood in the center of his torture chamber and the artificial forest he had created with all those mirrors. He could've killed Raoul and Nadir if Christine hadn't… oh, Christine… she could've been his.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't matter now. Lumina was his now, and Christine was long gone. He had to focus on his new angel of music, and ensure he didn't make the same mistakes with her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Christmas was in a few days, and with the holidays right around the corner, Madelyn's depression worsened. The poor girl couldn't even get out of bed in the mornings for practice and barely ate during the day. She mostly slept and watched YouTube videos when she was awake. It had gotten to the point where she didn't even take care of herself, her hair knotting over time.</p><p> </p><p>It had occurred to Lumina that without intervention, Madelyn would end up one of two ways. Either quitting her dreams and simply existing, or… something Lumina didn't dare wish to imagine.</p><p> </p><p>She texted her brother in Germany and gave him the situation. Marcus, while being an excellent surgeon and GP, was also a strong advocate for mental health. His hospital was the leading one in the world for mental care, and he had already received several awards in excellence. He consulted with his onsite psychiatrist and ended up sending a bottle of Zoloft for Madelyn to see how she fared.</p><p> </p><p>It was unorthodox, treating someone this way, but Marcus knew that Lumina had medical knowledge herself and trusted her to keep an eye on the young girl.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Madelyn had resisted the idea, afraid of what the medication could do to her. She had only ever heard of horror stories when it came to drugs and she didn't want to be part of those stories.</p><p> </p><p>Her fear was understandable. Lumina had the same concerns herself every time Marcus suggested something for her, but she couldn't bring herself to voice them to Madelyn, so instead looked up videos explaining how they would work. She promised Madelyn that she would keep a close eye on her for anything out of the ordinary or worrisome and that seemed to calm her, eventually guiding her to accept the help.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Christmas day had come, and Erik had spent the whole night preparing a magnificent feast for his guests. Lumina had told him not to worry about it, that she would order something "on line", but Erik being the man he was, had decided that he would be the one to provide the meal.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the gentle steps of Lumina's slipped feet coming down the hall towards the living room. There were no other steps, so he assumed Madelyn was still fast asleep. He poked his head out and beckoned to her, taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, my angel. I trust you slept well?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I had the choice, I would never leave that bed." Lumina smirked, half joking. "Yes, I slept very well."</p><p> </p><p>"My dear, it would be my pleasure to wait on you, hand and foot should you ever wish it. Your feet would never touch the ground again."</p><p> </p><p>Lumina couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea. No, it wouldn't do for her to be waited on, even if Erik was more than happy to oblige. As the sleep cleared from her eyes, she realized he was wearing a messy apron, his jacket and cravat missing and his wig askew.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you not gone to bed yet…?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I've been making breakfast for you and Madelyn. I simply couldn't allow you to order something that I could make far better."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Erik that wasn't necessary. I told you it would be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger to the sky in dramatic emphasis. "There will be nothing but the best for my living bride and her protege! Now, come. See what your Erik has prepared."</p><p> </p><p>Before she could get another word out, he pulled her into the kitchen, revealing the spread of various pastries, dishes and hors d'oeuvres. Some of them were from other countries such as Russia, Italy, Iran. Erik had well and truly gone all out.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, Erik, you must've used up everything in your pantry!” Lumina stood dumbstruck, eyes wide as she looked over the food. She had counted at least 8 trays and could smell another in the oven.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear, I would give my heart if it meant making you happy. Now go wake Madelyn and we shall eat whilst you open your gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>Lumina tried to speak further on the subject, but the words froze in her throat. She had so many questions and concerns, like where in the hell would they store to leftovers? Ultimately, she gave up and headed back to the bedroom to wake Madelyn.</p><p> </p><p>Erik had dressed to the nines as always and waited with the food in the living room for his guests to come. He glanced over at the tree Lumina had made, admiring it in all its sparkling glory and the beautifully wrapped gifts under it. Some of them had been too large to fit under, so he had placed them under or against the table where the little tree sat.</p><p> </p><p>The women had arrived, Lumina dressed in one of her warm robes and Madelyn still in her pajamas, hair mussed and still half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, my dears. Please have a seat, Erik will distribute the gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Erik, you think that's a good idea? You haven't even had any sleep. Maybe you should let me handle it…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, my dear, I am quite fit as you can see. I don't sleep as often as you think I do. Now if you please madams…”</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn had already curled up on the chaise, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. Lumina eventually conceded and took her seat in her winged chair, watching as Erik sorted through the gifts. He had gotten them various dresses, scarves, soaps and lotions which undoubtedly cost an arm and a leg. He had also bought Lumina a thick fuzzy grey coat, emphasizing the need to dress warmly the next time she went out, citing what happened last time.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina could only laugh as he brought it up, knowing full well he was right, but also that she’d still forget as she usually did.</p><p> </p><p>When Erik had thought that was the end of the gifts, Lumina surprised him by reaching under her chair. She pulled out a couple of wrapped gifts that Erik hadn’t remembered buying, handing one to Madelyn and another to Erik.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumina… I thought I said you needn’t spend any money, certainly not on me…” Erik turned the particularly heavy gift over in his hands as Madelyn tore into hers, marvelling at the various gift cards. Netflix, Ubereats, one of the upscale jewellers, all with shockingly high amounts.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, it’s a shame I’m a little hard of hearing.” Lumina teased as she walked past an awestruck Erik to his bookshelf and floated up to the top, reaching behind and pulling out a couple of smaller boxes. “Hurry up and open that one Erik. You won't get the second one if you don't.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as she came back down then glanced at the gift in his hands. He supposed it would be wise to do as she said, he wouldn't want to appear ungrateful.</p><p> </p><p>As he tore back the wrapping paper, he realized she had gotten him a book. An extremely heavy book. National Geographics The Knowledge Book. He looked up at his bride to be, his angel in shock, unable to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“The sum of human knowledge from art and literature to science and the vastness of space, and everything in between. It’ll help you get caught up and maybe, given the genius you are, will give you some ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Lumina is so kind. So sweet to her poor Erik…” Erik held the book to his chest, hugging it tight to his chest as if he was afraid to let go. “Lumina has given Erik such a wonderful gift!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it. You have all the classics, I was almost at a loss of what to get you. Thankfully you have nothing on the 21st century.”</p><p> </p><p>Lumina handed out the second smaller gifts, the larger one going to Madelyn. When she opened it, she found a necklace with a mother of pearl pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. She looked up to Lumina, who smiled and lifted her chin to reveal her blue silk choker with a diamond crescent. “It's my family's insignia. Even if you don't wish me to be your guardian, you'll still be welcome as family.”</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn sniffed, clutching the pendant in her fist and held it to her chest. “Thank you… I’ll wear this forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lumina’s last gift was given to Erik, and he stared down at the small box, almost unsure if he should open it. However, the look in Lumina’s eyes egged him on and he took a deep breath, unwrapping it to reveal a small velvet box and inside…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A gold ring with a square cut sapphire. It looked almost identical to the onyx ring he had given Lumina for their engagement.</p><p> </p><p>"I dont… I don't understand-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to." Lumina cut in, taking the ring and sliding it onto his thumb. "I felt bad for taking something you clearly had for such a long time, so I wanted to give you something equal. My family's insignia is engraved on the inside, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my dearest angel… you needn't give your Erik something like this, that ring is your engagement ring. It is what signifies your agreement to be my living bride. Unless…" Erik ventured carefully, afraid of the answer he'd be given should he ask the question. He wasn't prepared for her answer, but he'd rather not live in denial. "You no longer wish to keep your promise?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No Erik! That's not it at all! You've had this ring for so long, how could I take it from you and not offer anything in return?"</p><p> </p><p>"My dear, you have offered me all I could ever wish for. Happiness and a lovely woman by my side. It is more than I deserve, God knows it is much more than I am worth."</p><p> </p><p>"You deserve so much Erik. I love you." Lumina wrapped her arms around Erik's slender frame, indulging in the soft gasp that burst from his thin lips as he heard those words she spoke. He still couldn't believe anyone would say it to him, such simple words that meant more than all the riches of the world. If he were a poor man, those 3 words would fulfill him for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. I Loved You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the end of the opera season. Lumina had been working hard to drill every bit of knowledge into Madelyn that she could. She was determined to get the girl into the lead for the upcoming Nutcracker next season, and there was no way she'd go easy on her.</p><p> </p><p>In the same breath, Erik had been doing very much the same with Lumina. He pushed her and pushed her to newer and higher heights until she soared above him, making him wish he could join her in her heaven.</p><p> </p><p>He had been teaching her an aria from Romeo and Juliet to use in the audition, and finally, after hours and hours or rehearsing, she had perfected it. Her notes rang clear and vibrated off the walls of his underground kingdom, and the emotion she portrayed nearly made him cry on many occasions. Yes, it was as beautiful as she was.</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn and Lumina had gone above ground for the first time in a while. With Madelyn on antidepressants, she was feeling slightly better, at least enough to head back out into the day for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Erik had been texting Lumina every hour, worried for her well being, making sure she wasn't cold or in trouble. Should that be the case, he'd quickly come to her rescue, but each time, she tried to put his worries to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina: Erik really I'm fine</p><p>Lumina: I'll let you know if anything happens ok?</p><p> </p><p>Erik: Alright. I worry about you. I do not trust M. Baudelaire to stay away from you</p><p> </p><p>Lumina: We haven't even seen him today. You're worried over nothing</p><p>Lumina: would a photo ease your mind?</p><p> </p><p>Erik: a photo? You can send pictures through this device?</p><p> </p><p>Lumina: Tap here to view photo</p><p>Lumina: There. Perfectly fine and enjoying life</p><p>Lumina: such a worry wart</p><p> </p><p>Erik tapped on the photo and it loaded up. There was Lumina, standing in a beautiful sunset, the orange light of the setting sun making her look radiant and heavenly. The sky was like a painter's pallet, nearly the entire rainbow, beautiful and vibrant.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina wore the grey coat and one of the scarves he had gotten for her. At least she was keeping warm in the cold February air.</p><p> </p><p>She was beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. She never glowed down in his hell like she did on the surface. The light on the candles never did her justice as the fiery sun did right now. Oh, he was a selfish old man. Selfish and blind! Lumina was a celestial creature, she didn't belong under the ground with a beast like him! Oh, why, why didn't he see it before?! She could never be happy in the dark, where she never glows!</p><p> </p><p>She could never be happy with a corpse for a husband, bound to the shadows and the cold dampness of his lair. It was unsuitable for an angel like her, a heavenly being made of stardust.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't make her keep her promise. He had been selfish with Christine and now he was selfish with Lumina. He would break it off as soon as he could, swift and clean. He hoped to spare either side from too much pain.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"What does he look like?" Madelyn asked as the two women strolled along the street.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Well he's uh… not what you'd ever expect. There may come a time when you see his face, so it's critical you don't react, alright? He's sensitive…" How to describe it gently… was that even an option for a case such as Erik?</p><p> </p><p>"Well… he's thin. Awfully thin. So thin you're afraid he might be blown away by the slightest breeze. But he's also very strong and holds sort of a… powerful air around him. Guys a walking enigma."</p><p> </p><p>"His face is… disturbing. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty shocked when I saw it. For starters, he has no nose."</p><p> </p><p>"No nose? What do you mean, is it like Voldemort?"</p><p> </p><p>"God no! Voldemort didn't have a large hole exposing his sinus cavities to a world of viruses and bacteria that could kill him. Erik also has very sunken eyes. Like… how do I put this? Think of a skull with skin draped over it and pulled tight like a drum."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea. Best way I can put it. But, damn those high cheekbones and that strong jawline. I hate to admit it, but it's worth it."</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you agree to marry him if he's so horrid?"</p><p> </p><p>That was an excellent question that Lumina never really gave much deep thought to until now. Why did she agree? And why so fast?</p><p> </p><p>"He… has this strange pull. A magnetism. The more I fight against it, the more I feel drawn in. I can't possibly explain it better than that. And I don't think he's particularly ugly. He's handsome, I can't lie about that. If I'm attracted to him looking like a corpse, am I a necrophiliac…?"</p><p> </p><p>Both women started cackling at the dry joke as they made their way down the street. Of course, Lumina knew that wasn't the case. Erik was still very much alive, no matter what he looked like.</p><p> </p><p>"He's very sweet." Madelyn remarked as their laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>"He can be, yes. I think that's why it's so easy to overlook everything else. Of course, I do have a morbid fascination with his condition, but that's besides the point."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love him?"</p><p> </p><p>Lumina thought for a moment. Did she love him? She was sure that she felt something for him, but whether it was love or perhaps pity… she was unsure. If it wasn't love, then she could learn to love him. He seemed to love her, although she had no idea why. She wanted to love him. Why did she want to love him? The longer she thought, the more questions it brought up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Yes, I think I do." She was certain that she felt something for the man, but she wasn't going to spend time thinking about something that she may never come up with an answer to.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina and Madelyn had returned to the underground cottage on the lake, Madelyn's hands carrying bags from various boutiques. Lumina hadn't bought anything for herself, but insisted on letting Madelyn get herself some goodies at her expense.</p><p> </p><p>When Erik greeted them, Lumina couldn't help but notice the unusual tension in his gait and shoulders, while Erik in turn was all too aware of the darkness dimming his poor, sweet angel. While neither of them brought it up, it left a bad taste in the air that Madelyn was all too happy to ignore. Whatever it was, those two were adults and would figure it out themselves.</p><p> </p><p>During dinner, no one hardly spoke and as they retired to the living room, the silence had become stifling. Madelyn ended up excusing herself to the bedroom she shared with Lumina in hopes that she would escape the tension, leaving the two to stew in their own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was finally broken when Erik decided to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina, there is something we must discuss…"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, what is it?" She set her phone in her lap and looked up at Erik just as he was setting a book down.</p><p> </p><p>"I- we-..." He struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to let her go but… oh, it would be cruel to cage a creature that was meant to run free. "You are free. You no longer have any obligation to be my wife."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lumina squinted her eyes at him, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see their usually coldness become colder, sharper.</p><p> </p><p>"I am absolving you of your promise to me. You no longer need to stay, or be my wife. I will not keep you."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute- are you…? Are you breaking up with me? Are you fucking serious?" That coldness was replaced with fire, and for a moment, Erik could've sworn the blaze in the fireplace had gotten bigger suddenly. "You beg me- beg me. To be your wife. To marry you. Because you're lonely and so am I and now you saying you're letting me go? As if it's doing me a fucking favor? Did you not think this through?"</p><p> </p><p>"And why Erik? Why? What brilliant reason do you have for so suddenly changing your mind after you fucking begged me to marry you?! If it's my body temperature, then I'm very sorry, but this is for my safety and yours! I know I feel like a corpse but I have a very good reason!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it isn't that, Lumina…" Erik muttered out, standing from his chair and walking over to the decanter he had sitting around. He poured himself a glass of brandy as Lumina continued her rant.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's Francois, I can't control him. He's a stupid man who thinks he owns me just because I work for him and we had sex one time. Which I must remind you, sucked!"</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't him either!" Erik roared in return. "Lumina, do not make this harder than it needs to be! Just… just leave! Go! Forget me, forget all of this!" He cringed inwardly as he repeated the same words he had yelled at Christine just before she left with her Vicomte.</p><p> </p><p>Silence once again washed over them, the only thing being heard was the crackling of the fire and… did she drop his ring on the floor? The metallic thud against hardwood was unmistakable and before he could turn to see Lumina's face, she was already out the door into the hallway. There on the floor lay his onyx ring, cold and forgotten. He downed his drink at once and knelt down to pick up the ring. He regretted this, all of this but it was necessary. She deserved freedom and she would never have that if she married him.</p><p> </p><p>Under his mask, a few stray tears rolled down his hollow cheeks. He had to convince himself that this was in her best interest.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina's face betrayed no emotion as she walked into the bedroom and started packing. Madelyn watched with a worried curiosity, pulling out an earbud.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina? What happened? Is everything ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." Lumina bit out, a bit harder than she had wanted. "We're leaving, grab your things. We won't be back."</p><p> </p><p>"But what happened? Why-" Madelyn noticed that her tutor's finger was suspiciously bare, and that's when she realized. "He broke off the engagement…?"</p><p> </p><p>One sad glance from Lumina was all the confirmation the young ballerina needed. Erik had broken off the engagement and now Lumina was alone again.</p><p> </p><p>While Lumina had told Madelyn to pack, Lumina had been the one to end up doing it. They gathered their belongings and Lumina scooped up Minuet, and they both left the underground house, likely never to see it again.</p><p> </p><p>Even as they returned to the surface, Lumina had yet to shed a single tear. Madelyn ended up going up to the dormitories to lay in her old bed and once Lumina was certain she was alone, she cried.</p><p> </p><p>She cried harder than she had ever remembered. Laying stomach down on her bed, face buried in a pillow, she sobbed helplessly, the pillow doing little to muffle her pained wails. Her chest heaved even as she struggled to breathe, but her face didn't move until she had stopped crying. There were two large dark patches where her eyes had been, wet to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted and depressed, Lumina curled up on top of her covers and fell asleep, Minuet laying down on her hip. For once in a few months, her dreams would no longer be sweet.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This wouldn't be POTO without HELLA ANGST and Erik making dumb fucking decisions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Til I Hear You Sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>March had soon come, and with March came auditions. Lumina had nearly forgotten about them, living in a half alive haze after her break up with Erik. She had only remembered when none other than Francois paid her a visit. He had seen her state and offered her comfort and companionship, something which she didn't want but ended up accepting out of desperation to feel someone hold her and tell her things would be ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to accept his help, but what other options did she have? Of course, he had gloated at the fact that this Erik fellow was obviously no good, but she had shut him down quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina's practice had gone to the wayside, despite urging from Francois and Madelyn to continue, but she simply couldn't bear to go through that aria again, not with such strong memories of Erik still attached. She doubted she'd ever be able to get through it without breaking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, that led to a disturbing problem. The day of the auditions, just as Lumina was about to head on stage, she had forgotten her aria. Whether her brain thought it was for the best, or perhaps she had replaced her memories of practice with something less painful,she didn't know but it didn't matter. It was now her turn and she had no time to listen through it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina walked up to center stage, looking down at M. Baudelaire, Mme. Rayne, M. Dupont and Mme. Abreo, all sitting front and center, M. Dupont and Mme. Rayne scribbling notes already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What song have you prepared, Mlle. Luminesce?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mme. Rayne poised her pen, ready for Lumina's answer, but it didn't come. Lumina couldn't say she had forgotten her song, it would be a bad look! But… there was another song she knew quite well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid it's unknown, and I don't have anyone to accompany me, but if you'll allow me, I'd be happy to sing it for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a little unorthodox… but M. Baudelaire has been telling me about your progress, so I'll allow it. Now, what is the name of the song?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Til I Hear You Sing</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik had not left his house ever since that night. He had barely touched his instruments and if he didn't eat or sleep much before, now he didn't do either at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was Lumina's audition. He had been tempted to text her, to wish her luck, but somehow he felt that would only hurt her in the end. He wanted to offer his support, but he doubted she'd accept it, not after the way he had treated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing would stop him from watching from Box 5. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik made his way up to the surface, up to the entrances for the boxes. Lumina had begun singing just as he reached the secret entrance to his box and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn't the aria they had been working on for the last few months. However, it did sound strikingly familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… his song. She was singing his song!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the stage and there was Lumina, singing his song a capella. She had even transposed it to a soprano range! Oh, it was beautiful, too beautiful for him to stand. But why had she not done the aria? That's what they practiced. It was entirely possible that she couldn't do it, not because she wasn't ready or prepared, but because of him. He had nearly ruined her chances at taking the lead, but saved her at the same time because she had chosen this song to perform. This song from an opera that caused her so much pain the last time she had read through it. This song that she wept over and could hardly get through, but now… Now she was singing it perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice soared and echoed off the vaulted ceilings. Erik shuddered as her voice rang in his ears and vibrated through his svelte frame, repeating the tune that he had written out nearly two centuries ago. She brought power with her voice, raw emotion and such beauty that Erik never thought he could be blessed enough to witness. She breathed new life into his music, life that he thought long gone, his muse dead and taking her voice with her. But Lumina had returned it with a vengeance, and it took Erik all his strength to keep from crying, to keep from collapsing there in his box and weeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she turned to look up, to look at Box 5. To look at him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was singing for him and him alone! Her voice belonged to him and every emotion that came out of the golden throat of hers was for him! No one else! She was his! She was his angel of music, despite their ended engagement, his muse, his soul. She loved him! She embodied everything he could never have in life and she was giving it to him right there on the stage! The beauty, the recognition, the power. She was music personified. If music had a body, it would be her. If music was a living creature, it was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song had ended, and with Erik's immaculate vision, he could see the sparkle of tears in her blue contact eyes. Before he could do anything, she rushed off stage and he moved to follow. Little did he know, Francois was doing the same and would reach her much quicker than Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Erik had reached back stage, Francois had already swept his angel up in those caveman arms. The bastard held her with no gentleness, no care, pawing at her like a careless dog as she wept silently. Oh, how he wished it was his arms wrapped around his Lumina, how he wanted to hold her, sing her praises and worship her, soothe her anguish. The anguish that he caused her. The anguish that caused her to run to the arms of another man…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how dare that man, that shill take advantage of Lumina's pain to advance himself in her heart. How dare that insidious parasite leech off of her sorrow and offer nothing but lip service in order to serve his own selfish needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no avoiding it. Francois Baudelaire had to die, and this time, Erik was not going to allow any distractions. He could've done away with Raoul had Christine not been there, and this time he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. No, this time he would be swift and deadly like the snakes in Persia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina had rejected dinner that night, and told Francois she wanted to be alone for the time being. She just didn't feel like having company while she was so low. Why did she have to choose that song in particular? The story behind it was so sad, the man that wrote it caused her such anguish. She would've been better off singing Yankee Doodle Dandy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she settled in on her couch, the TV on, she heard a familiar rapping at her door. Madelyn had walked through, carrying bags of snacks and a cautious grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. There's a movie marathon tonight, I was thinking we could watch it together. I brought snacks." The girl took a few steps towards the couch, Lumina looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there really?" She asked, wondering if Madelyn perhaps was making things up in order to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Lumina continued eyeing Madelyn, even after her answer. "Well…" she started to break down. So it was a lie. "There is, but it's not very good. I just wanted to check on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie, you never need a reason to see me." Lumina patted the space on the couch next to her, and Madelyn was quick to take that space, setting the bag of snacks on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're right. I heard your audition went well. But I thought you were singing that aria…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to, but I forgot it." Lumina admitted with a sigh. "So I decided on another song."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it one that… he wrote?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumina nodded, reaching for the TV remote. "I don't know why I chose it. I would've been better off singing that aria. You know… that movie marathon may be shit, but I've got Netflix. We can still have a movie night. Might serve to distract me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Let's do it!" An excited Madelyn started pulling out drinks, bags of chips, dips and chocolate, piling it on the coffee table. "I got us enough snacks to last all night! What movies should we watch? Have you seen the Harry Potter series? It's so good! Oh, maybe you'll like Lord of The Rings! Would it be racist to suggest Star Wars? I mean… you're an alien and all… is that the right term?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all Lumina's strength not to snicker as Madelyn rambled on. She was so excited that her words spilled out like a bucket of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maddie. First of all, no dear, it isn't racist, that's what I am to this planet. Second of all, of course I want to watch Star Wars, what sort of normie do you take me for? Should we start in chronological order? Or start with the order they came out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Order they came out! I can't imagine watching it any other way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So be it. Get comfy, we'll be up pretty late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn't stay up much past 3:30AM. Lumina had given Madelyn her bed, to which the young girl was out like a light under the warm covers, only the top of her head exposed to the cool air of the room. Lumina laid down on her couch, feet hanging over the arm of it. She didn't think she'd get any sleep, but her body had other plans, and she was soon out as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mirror swung open silently and Erik stepped into the room, stealthily making his way to Lumina's bed. There she lay, wrapped up in sheets and blankets, hiding from the world, hiding that beautiful face and exquisite form. Erik gripped the onyx ring in his left hand, careful that it wouldn't clack against the sapphire one his dear angel gave him. Part of him wanted to back away and return to his personal hell, allowing Lumina to stay on the surface where she belonged, where she would be loved and admired and worshipped by men and women everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a greedy voice in the back of his mind urged him on and he felt the desperate need to scoop her up in his arms and carry her all the way to his underground kingdom and make her his queen. He wanted to hold her voluptuous body to his skeleton, to run his hands along every dip and curve that made her a woman. He wanted to make her sing, to play her body like an instrument and produce lustful melodies that would be only for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to wake up next to her each morning and feel the weight of her body against his, to smell her heavenly scent, to feel her silk skin resting atop his own discolored hide. Oh, how wrong he was to push her away! He needed her more than words could convey! His love, his life, his music, his Lumina!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered himself next to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and ran his bony finger tips over her sleeping form. The bed made her seem so small, or perhaps he had forgotten her size in the last couple months they had been apart. At least, that's what he thought until she began to awake and pull the covers back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, he realized that the woman in the bed was not his dear angel, but her student, Madelyn. Madelyn also gave a gasp to see the masked man staring down at her with those glowing yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik…? What are you doing here?" She whispered softly, careful not to wake Lumina. If her tutor saw her ex here, God only knew what reaction she would have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-... I was here to give Lumina this back." He opened his left hand to reveal the onyx ring. "I've made a terrible mistake. I need her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's really upset with you… I don't know if she'd take you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, do not be so doubtful Mlle. La Vicomtesse. My dear angel will most certainly take me back. She is in love with me, she proved that during her audition today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She choked. She only chose your song because that aria hurt her too much. If you want her back, you'll need to do more than just slip that ring back on her finger, you realize that right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelyn was right. Erik would need to make a grand gesture in order to get his Lumina back, but what could he do? Then came a thought. This young girl was certainly clever, perhaps she had some ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you help me then? Help me earn my Lumina's trust, please. I cannot live without her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" As much as Madelyn wanted to seem them both happy, she was worried about Erik hurting Lumina again. Sure he was a kind man, but he could be erratic, volatile. She had seen him throw temper tantrums a few times. Those red flags were hard to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Madelyn, I beg of you. I know it's more than I deserve, but you must help me…!" Erik dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together like a repentant sinner begging his heavenly Father for forgiveness. "I will worship the ground she walks on, I will grovel at her feet. I will be her dog and come to her as she commands. I will be her humble slave and wait on her every whim. Please, please help me win her back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… oh alright. Give me your phone so I can give you my number. Texting will be a lot easier than letters. And Erik… you must do everything I say, or you might never get Lumina back."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had barely hit 8:30 that morning when Lumina and Madelyn were woken by the indignant and shrill shouting of Lydia as she marched down the halls to Lumina's room and started pounding on the neurotically locked door. Lumina had barely any time to get a clay mask on to hide her streaks and paper white skin before the diva nearly broke down her door.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Madelyn woke with a start, her heart pounding in her ears briefly until she could register what had startled her awake. As Lumina rushed around to cover her alien features, Madelyn helped, grabbing a robe and throwing it over her tutor's bare shoulders. The only thing left was Lumina's hands, but surely it would go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>When Lumina finally unlocked the several locks on her door, Lydia had marched in, red faced with a wild look in her eye akin to a mad bull being teased by the matador.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you take my roll as lead in this opera house!" The diva screeched as loud as her well trained voice and lungs would allow her. "You only got the lead because you are fucking one of the managers! You whore!"</p><p> </p><p>M. Baudelaire and Mme. Rayne ran in just before Lydia could take her professionally groomed claws to Lumina's throat, Mme. Rayne holding Lydia back as Francois stood in front of the confused woman. Lydia scrambled desperately against Mme. Raynes arms and fingers outstretched like a cat trying to attack its prey.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is your problem, Lydia?! I don't even know the results of yesterday's audition and you have the audacity to burst into my room and attack me?" Lumina was partially grateful for Francois standing in front of her, because it was entirely likely she would've started attacking Lydia and ended up having herself revealed to everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Mme. Ricci, your behavior is unbecoming and unacceptable!" Francois barked at the diva, still keeping Lumina behind him. "Mlle. Luminesce received her role because of her skill and great improvement over the last year. It has nothing to do with her relationship standing with me or anyone else here, and I'll thank you to refrain from insulting her."</p><p> </p><p>"I will not stand for this! This is an insult! You cannot cast her in the lead and until you decide to change your minds, I will not be performing! Period!" </p><p> </p><p>Lydia stomped out of Lumina's room, leaving the door wide open for them to hear her swearing up and down in Italian.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucks sake, it's too early for this shit." Lumina groaned, leaning against the back of the sofa while Francois took her hands in his in an attempt to comfort her. "What a way to find out I got the role. So what are you going to do about Lydia?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's always bribing and appealing to her… better nature." Mme. Rayne answered thoughtfully, dusting herself down in a dramatic manner, as if she had been the one in the scuffle. </p><p> </p><p>"But it won't change the outcome of the audition. Oh, yes. Madelyn," the older woman turned to the young girl who had been silent this entire time, "Get yourself ready, your audition will be at noon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, madam, I'll be ready in no time." Madelyn scurried out of the room, unsure if Lydia would return for round two. But if she did, she didn't want to be there to witness it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mme. Rayne, I'll stick around here for a while. I'll see you at the audition." Francois hardly looked over at his partner, eyes still glued to the exhausted form in front of him. Mme. Rayne's footsteps signalled her departure as they gradually quieted down the further she went. Francois looked down at the grey clay mask covering his lover's face and smiled gently, pulling a hair away from her face to keep it from getting stuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Lumina shrugged, unsure if she should answer. Unsure if she even had an answer. She felt his large stubby hands on her arms, her waist, sitting in the small of her back. There was no grace to them. His fingers were too short and fat, his palms too rough. Nothing like the lovely spindly and oh so thin musicians' fingers that Erik flaunted regularly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd react that way. She didn't hurt you, did she?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, she didn't. Just shocked me. I'm really not all that surprised though, she is a diva." Diva's usually had this better than you air about them. They were spoiled, rude and thought they were the best of the best, which clearly was not the case now that Lumina had stepped into the lead.</p><p> </p><p>"You look exhausted. Why don't you lay down, hm? There's nothing for you to do today, maybe just take some time to yourself." Laying down sounded like a perfect idea. Lumina and Madelyn had been up most of the night watching movies, it was only fair she had a nap. As she laid down in her bed, Francois sat next to her, pulling her blanket up to meet her shoulders. "How would you like to have dinner after auditions? My treat."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds lovely but I shouldn't. I don't want to take advantage of you." Lumina's feelings were still up in the air about Francois. At first, when she was with Erik, she was certain that she didn't love him, but after the engagement was broken off, she wasn't sure what she felt.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't taking advantage. Think of it as a celebration in light of your new role. I'll pick you up at 7?"</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and hawed for a moment. She was going to turn him down, but he had this determined gleam in his eye and something told her that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Oh… alright. But nothing too fancy alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not making any promises. Now get some rest, I'll see you in the evening."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Erik: I heard Lydia screaming like a banshee this morning. </p><p> </p><p>Maddie: Yea, she's mad that Lumina got the lead. She thinks it's cuz she's sleeping with M. Baudelaire</p><p> </p><p>Erik: Indeed! That church bell can't accept that Lumina is clearly superior and she is long past her prime.</p><p> </p><p>Erik: I suppose that's why I heard her shout whore all the way out entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: that was really rude</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: why don't you come up and tell everyone that you've been teaching her? Maybe people won't assume she got the role from M. Baudelaire</p><p> </p><p>Erik: I wish I could. But it is best to keep myself hidden. The letters serve their purpose well, and I'd rather not listen to the horrified screams of people.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: oh yea</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: is your face actually</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: like</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: y'know</p><p> </p><p>Erik: Like what, pray tell?</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: Lumina told me what you looked like. Is it true?</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: Erik?</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: please don't be mad, I was curious</p><p> </p><p>Erik: I assure you, I am not mad. Your curiosity is well earned, my dear.</p><p> </p><p>Erik: whatever she told you is true.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: Oh</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: Is it ok if I see?</p><p> </p><p>Erik: I'd recommend against it. My face is not for the weak of heart, nor is it for high bred ladies.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: I'm not either of those</p><p> </p><p>Erik: But you are madam, you are a de Chagny.</p><p> </p><p>Erik: That name was once a well known and well respected name.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: Well not anymore</p><p> </p><p>Maddie: are you sure I can't see?</p><p> </p><p>Erik: It would be unwise.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>So Lumina had told her protege about Erik's face. Erik should've been furious, he should've been unsettled, agitated, frantic even! But he was none of those. Before, when he was far younger than he was now, he would've flown into a psychotic rage. He would've marched up to the surface and taken both Lumina and Madelyn down to his hell and locked them there so they may never spread the horrible truth.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't. Madelyn had reacted to him as normally as she always had. Ah, such a brave young girl, just like her great grandmother. Madelyn regarded him just like anyone else, perhaps a little coldly after what he had down to Lumina, but he deserved her ire. Maybe her reaction was what kept him from reacting with such volatility, in such a loathsome and vile manner. </p><p> </p><p>Erik looked down at his phone again to find no response from Madelyn. She was likely preparing for her audition. While he was certain she didn't need it, he wished her luck anyway. Lumina had taught the girl well despite her own lack of technique. It brought meaning to the phrase those who can't, teach.</p><p> </p><p>His thumbs hovered over Lumina's name in his phone. Oh, how desperately he wanted to speak to her, to hear her voice or at least see her words in front of his eyes. He wanted to offer her congratulations, offer his support and tell her to ignore that wretched diva. He wanted to climb to the surface and pull her in his arms and comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>And she would accept it fully, enthusiastically! She would grasp onto his lapels with those lovely hands and kiss his not-lips with her full, icy ones! Oh, what a sweet, soft kiss, so full of her love for him!</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, I missed you, I need you. Never leave again." She would say. She would beg him with tears in her eyes and he would wipe them away and swear to her that his soul belonged to hers for eternity.</p><p> </p><p>"I am yours, my Persephone. My light, my love, my springtime. My heart belongs to you."</p><p> </p><p>"And I am yours, Lord Hades. My protector, my winter. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Erik had hardly noticed his phone had died while he had been fantasizing about their reunion. If Madelyn replied to him, he wouldn't know for a while as his battery packs had run out. This meant he would need to make a trip to the surface to charge them, and that meant risking being seen. He would have to remedy the issue quickly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops I forgot that Raynaud isn't Raynaud, it's Rayne, my bad 😂😂😂 I fixed it though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Therapy With Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had watched from the roof that evening, as Lumina, dressed in a lovely ruby red gown, gathered her skirt and stepped into the black Mercedes waiting for her, M. Baudelaire not far behind, rounding the back of the car to get in beside her.</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his yellow teeth, nearly grinding them into a fine dust, as they drove away to god knows where. That wretched dog was back to courting his Lumina, luring her back into his arms with promises of light and beauty. Erik may have been a death's head on a mop stick, but he could give Lumina so much more. Riches, glory, music. He would slave away at her feet and worship her day and night as if she were his goddess, his sweet angel of music.</p><p> </p><p>But this wouldn't go on for very long. Erik would win Lumina back from that mongrel lest the devil himself crawl his way up from the pits of hell to hinder his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the roof opened and out stepped Madelyn, wrapped up in her warmest coat, Erik's phone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"There's so many stairs to get up here. I wish you picked somewhere lower in the building." The young girl groaned, handing Erik's phone to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, my dear, but this is the only place where I won't be seen that isn't a danger to you. How was your audition?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not great. I fumbled and nearly missed my landing, and even though Mme. Rayne and Mme. Abreo didn't say anything, I'm sure they were thinking it." Madelyn walked over to where Erik stood and looked over the edge at the street bathed in an orange glow from the old lamps and the muddied, half melted snow as what little white remained reflected light into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina will be so disappointed with me. She worked so hard to teach me and was so sure I'd get the role."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure she will be proud of you despite the results. You tried your best and those dullards are blind to your success." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. That means a lot." Madelyn offered him a tight smile, as if she didn't really believe him. As if she was doubting herself no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you any idea on how to bring Lumina and I back together?" Erik asked, hoping to steer her thoughts away from her audition. Though, when she shook her head, he pursed his not-lips tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"She acts like everythings fine when she's around others. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't show much emotion outside of a laugh if someone says something funny. She's very difficult to read, but I have a feeling she's miserable. It's like she's intentionally shut herself off from the world." Oh, his poor, sweet Lumina! She was in agony and it was all his fault! Erik clutched his chest as if his heart were in pain, and it was. It ached for her, it longed to know her touch again. It wanted her sweet words once more. "She's even acting differently with M. Baudelaire. She isn't as openly affectionate with him like before and she finds every excuse to spend time on her own."</p><p> </p><p>"It seemed this time she had little choice." Erik remarked bitterly, earning a confused hum from the young girl. "She just left with M. Baudelaire not ten minutes ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? I didn't even know they had a date. But I guess that's why he stayed in her dorm room so long."</p><p> </p><p>This made Erik's blood boil. Not only did this blaggard have the audacity to manipulate Lumina into being with him once more, but his uncivilized impropriety had led him to staying in a woman's room unchaperoned to do god knows what with her! Madelyn could see how tense Erik's jaw had become as he gritted his teeth, his hands clenching and unfurling repeatedly as if he wasn't sure how to react.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think she's into him, if that makes you feel better…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, unsure of Erik's reaction should he hear her speak.</p><p> </p><p>"No, my dear, it does not." He responded curtly, turning on his heel and heading towards the door before stopping in his tracks and whipping around again, his cape billowing with his violent movements. "The fact that he thinks he could ever win her heart is unsettling at best and I will not see him use and ruin her for his own needs. He is an uncivilized, rabid dog and I intend to put him down!"</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn flinched at this, though Erik was uncertain whether it was because of his tone, his words, or simply because he was an intimidating monster. "Are you planning on killing him…?"</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't very well answer her truthfully for fear of her telling Lumina, or worse, the authorities. But he couldn't lie to her either because he had said what he said, and quite angrily. "Please, don't concern yourself with anything I do, Mlle. la Vicomtesse. I will return home now. Please message me should you think of anything."</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn watched silently as Erik disappeared back into the opera house. She could only hope he wouldn't do what she thought he might do.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina and Francois had returned late that night. He escorted Lumina back to her room and even tried to enter to have a friendly chat, but was quickly stopped in the doorway when Lumina had said she was exhausted and wanted some time alone. He agreed begrudgingly and left her in peace.</p><p> </p><p>As Lumina was wiping off her makeup, she called her brother, leaving the phone on speaker as she scrubbed off layers of foundation and concealer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Came the English accent, over the speaker of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey big brother. Could you do me a favour?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, moonbeam. What do you need?" Over the phone, she could hear furious scribbling and the sound of sheets of papers being flung around, likely of notes and reports.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you get me a couple grams and something to snack on? I'm not feeling so great."</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina, weed isn't legal in Germany."</p><p> </p><p>"It is if you have a medical card. And you are a hospital director… and I just assumed it would be easier for you to run it over here than it would for me to go all the way to Canada and come all the way back."</p><p> </p><p>"It would literally take the same amount of time."</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm sad, so sad time is like double regular time." She was certain she could hear a huff of a stifled laugh on the other end. "And I sure as hell can't get any in France. Please, Marcus? It's not like you need to cross any borders. And we could smoke it together and watch something on Netflix."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, fine. I could do with a break anyways. I'm being run ragged and you sound like you need someone to talk to. I'll be there in half an hour, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, big brother." </p><p> </p><p>There was a hum of acknowledgement before the call ended. Half an hour gave Lumina plenty of time to have a quick shower and change into fuzzy jammies. It had been so long since she and Marcus had gotten to spend quality time together. Ever since he opened that hospital 50 years ago, he had been working day and night with barely any time to himself, much less for others.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she had changed, a blueish pillar of light appeared in the middle of the room and out walked a tall man with skin almost as pale as Lumina's and wavy, shoulder length hair. His golden eyes sparkled like ingots, unlike the unearthly glow Erik's golden eyes gave off.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect timing! I got Netflix all ready to go." Lumina slipped on a pair of fuzzy slippers and padded over to the sofa, patting the seat next to her, signalling her brother to join.</p><p> </p><p>"I've brought your favorite snacks, moonbeam. Two bite brownies, strawberry Häagen-Dazs, some chips to balance out the sweetness and one; only one joint. So if you're sad enough for two, this will have to be enough."</p><p> </p><p>Marcus set the bag he held down on the table and sat down beside her little sister, taking off the light grey jacket and black tie he always wore.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea that's fine. It's better than nothing. What do you want to watch?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to be high, what's a good stoner show?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sesame Street?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to have a bad trip, but we're definitely in the right area. Ben 10?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eugh no. Garbage. How bout Spongebob?"</p><p> </p><p>Marcus thought for a moment as he dug around for the joint. "Yea. Spongebob works. Care to light it?" He held the joint out to Lumina who promptly pinched the tip between her fingers, smoke erupting from in between them as the smell of pot wafted into their noses.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! I forgot something, hold on." She got up and ran to the bathroom, taking her towel and stuffing it by the door. She then rooted around her night stand drawer and pulled out incense, pinching their tips to light them as well. "If anyone caught me, I'd get the boot for sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Good call." Marcus muttered as he took a deep inhale of the joint, letting his lungs fill with the thick, dank smoke. "Guh- this is what I need after a long day."</p><p> </p><p>"More like a long decade. When have you taken a break?* Lumina plucked the joint from her brother's fingers and toked on it as well, the smoke from Marcus' lungs leaving through his nose as if he were a dragon.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure. I guess bathroom breaks don't count?"</p><p> </p><p>"No they do not."</p><p> </p><p>It took several more tokes and some brownies before Lumina was ready to tell Marcus what was the matter. She explained everything that had happened since her first letter from Erik. Needless to say, Marcus was surprised she had gotten engaged without mentioning a word to him, and even more surprised this guy called it off.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like such a fucken idiot…" Lumina mumbled, rubbing her eyes, the sclera of which had turned grey as the veins dilated, letting more of her inky blood show. "I don't even know why I'm upset, he's just some strange human who I knew for like… a couple months, I don't know… I feel like a weak, stupid, weak idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina- Lumina… Lumina, listen. Listen. Are you listening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea-" "Listen."</p><p> </p><p>"We're immortal. It doesn't mean… it does not mean we're indestructible. Ok? You're allowed to feel this way, baby girl… you're not made of stone. You're flesh and blood. Sometimes. Other times you're energy, but nevermind that ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok…"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no shame in what you're feeling. We may be super intelligent, super powerful creatures but we have feelings too. Just like any other sentient thing. Ok? You'll be ok. I promise. You've always been ok. You're my strong baby sister and I'm so proud of you and I love you so so so so so much.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, big brother…"</p><p> </p><p>They were hardly paying attention to the TV now, Marcus staring up at the ceiling while Lumina leaned against his arm and stared into the screen and right through it.</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno why I'm even attracted to him. He's just so… magnetic. Like… like if he was a magnet… and I was a magnet… we'd be pulled to each other."</p><p> </p><p>"I think that would go without saying… magnets attract other magnets. We been knew."</p><p> </p><p>"We been knew? Oh my god… Marcus you're picking up modern slang… what happened to that Victorian slang you were born with?"</p><p> </p><p>"With modern problems come modern solutions. Uh… is that right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so… iunno, I can't fuggin think… I'm so tired…"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Sudden Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lumina's vision was blurry when she awoke. She hadn't remembered lying down, but there she was, head on her brother's lap while he was bent over the arm of the sofa in what looked like an uncomfortable position, an arm dangling to the floor. Netflix was still open and had returned to the menu with the various recommendations it had flashing on the screen. The incense Lumina had lit were now entirely finished, sticky, cold ash lining the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up and rubbed her eyes until they cleared, then looked around at the mess they had left. Empty wrappers and containers were everywhere and Minuet had knocked the grocery bag off the table and climbed inside, curled into a ball and fell fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Marcus. Wake up." Lumina shook him gently by his shoulder. "It's morning."</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled in response, but whatever he said was completely incomprehensible. </p><p>"Marcus, come on… I gotta go to work and so do you." She shook him again and contemplated dumping some water on him to awaken him, but before she had a chance to execute her idea, a soft knock came at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina? Are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn! Lumina had entirely forgotten about her audition yesterday and didn't even ask how it went. She hopped up from the sofa, stumbling as she fought back her drug induced sleep and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hun. Come on in, I just woke up."</p><p> </p><p>The young girl walked inside her tutor's room, looking over to the couch where she could see part of a person dangling over the arm, still fully asleep. "Who's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brother, Marcus. We got high last night and I think he's so exhausted that he won't be waking up much before tonight." Madelyn suppressed her sigh of relief. Part of her was worried Lumina had a one night stand, but as she rounded the sofa to see his face, there was no mistaking that they were siblings. He had the same pale face and dark hair Lumina did.</p><p> </p><p>"He's handsome." She blurted out suddenly, thankful he was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose. Feels weird hearing it even if we aren't blood related. But I'll stop your train of thought right there. He isn't interested in women."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's gay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Not even men. Humans came up with terms for it… asexual? And aromantic, I believe. He's never had a relationship and has never been interested in one."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well it's ok, he's too old for me anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Lumina snickered at that as she cleaned up the mess they hadade last night. "Yea by several thousand years. In the grand scheme of the universe, you're an embryo. But one I care about, so it's ok."</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn laughed too, helping pick up the wrappers and containers. "So I had my audition yesterday…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea I meant to ask about that. How was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was… ok…" Madelyn's face betrayed her, her eyes darting away from Lumina's knowing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I might have… probably… maybe messed up…" Her voice dipped in volume and she seemed to shrink into herself, either out of embarrassment or fear that her tutor would be angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Maddie…" That tone was not something Madelyn was expecting. She expected disappointment, a lecture, irritation. Instead, she got this motherly tone and understanding worry. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I tripped during my audition. I caught myself but it was pretty noticeable and I missed a couple beats because of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Did anyone say anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, not a word. I'm sure they were thinking it though, they were writing so furiously."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You did your best and I'm very proud of you. You've improved so much under my tutelage the last year, they're bound to see you're more than qualified for the lead. If not, then at least a higher role than backup."</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn shrugged her shoulders in response. Hopefully she'd be lucky enough to have a larger part than last year's production. They had finished cleaning and she finally had a chance to look around and spotted the thick black sheet covering the mirror. "You covered the mirror?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm? Oh. Yea, I did. Knowing Erik can see me through the glass and the tulle wasn't enough, I went out and got that sheet. I doubt he'd ever come see me again but better safe than sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Safe?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I could bear seeing him again." Lumina sighed, taking a seat at her desk, trying to ignore that the mirror was ever there to begin with. "I don't think I'd have the emotional strength to hold a conversation with him. Not after the shit he pulled."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you miss him…?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure." It was a lie. Of course she missed Erik. She missed him dearly but he didn't want her anymore, and if there was any chance he would be in that mirror, she didn't want to risk making her feelings known. "For now, I'll just distract myself with the opera."</p><p> </p><p>Within no time, Lumina's makeup was on and her facade was complete, the vibrant blue contacts looking over to Madelyn who sat on the ottoman by her side. "What better way to make yourself forget than to get lost in a world of fantasy? Come on, everyone's getting breakfast, I'm sure they won't save any for us if we're late."</p><p> </p><p>Lumina stood and headed for the door, grabbing her boots and slipping them on. "What about your brother?" Madelyn pointed out, following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Let him get some rest. I'm sure he has interns and underlings to help him take care of whatever paperwork. Man's a workaholic, he could use a good rest."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Erik stood behind the mirror, listening as his dear angel spoke with Madelyn. She was emotionally wounded and it was his fault. Even more so, she seemed angry with him, not that it surprised him, he had been expecting it. He longed to see her again, but this black sheet she had used to cover the mirror blocked out any light from reaching his dark, musty pathway.</p><p> </p><p>That wouldn't stop him, however. There were plenty of other places he could see her from. Like Box 5.</p><p> </p><p>M. Dupont was handing out parts for the production of Faust, Lumina obviously getting the lead, Marguerite, and Lydia stamping her feet and pouting like a petulant child. She threw glares at Lumina from a distance, everytime making sure her rival saw her and was well aware of her disdain for her. Lumina barely seemed to react though. She almost seemed distracted, which was just as well. The last thing she needed was any antagonizing from Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>Erik looked down from his box, keeping his eagle-like gaze on Lumina. She moved so gracefully, held herself so well. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful she was, they had been apart for so long. How could a wretch like him ever deserve an angel like her? He may never be worthy of her but dammit, he would try! He would change everything about him just to be worthy of her, a being who belonged in the light, while he belonged in the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina could've sworn she saw movement from Box 5 out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, there was nothing there. She was seeing things, her mind was playing tricks on her but she wasn't sure if she had somehow given herself a drug induced psychosis or perhaps she simply wanted Erik to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia's angry and indignant ramblings were the background to her thoughts as she read over Marguerites lines. Finally a leading role! But why wasn't she happy about it? This was what she wanted. Well, it wasn't what she wanted, it was just extra. All she really wanted was a role and some recognition as a skilled singer, but as an alto in opera, that possibility was rare and fleeting.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as a soprano, she had all the recognition and respect she would ever want. Masses would adore her and fall in love with her voice. Except one person. The only person she really wanted to love her.</p><p> </p><p>She was being ridiculous, she resolved to herself. Erik had been very clear about wanting nothing to do with her anymore, she shouldn't be so hung up on him! They had barely known each other anyways, she had no right to be heart broken.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina?" The voice behind her started her from her thoughts, and she turned to see Francois behind her, looking down at her in concern. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking about things."</p><p> </p><p>"Need an ear?"</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head at the offer. If she told him she was thinking about her ex fiance, he'd undoubtedly go into a tirade on why Erik was such an awful creep. For some reason, that angered her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, alright? How are you liking being lead soprano?"</p><p> </p><p>"I like it. Though, it's not without certain challenges. How did you keep Lydia from quitting?"</p><p> </p><p>"We offered her a raise and the lead in the next production without an audition. I know it's not exactly fair, but we can't lose such a big name. She brings money to the seats."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised her ego was satisfied with so little." Lumina gave a sardonic grin as Francois chuckled at her joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let her hear you say that. I don't think we could offer her much else! Oh, if you're worried about the lead next time-"</p><p> </p><p>"Francois, you don't need to say anything, I understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Well hold on. There are other major rolls you'll be able to fill, so don't worry, alright? I'll convince Mme. Rayne and M. Dupont to give you lead Mezzo. How does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything I get is just fine as long as it's more than 16 lines. Unlike the diva, my ego isn't the size of Russia." </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>When Lumina had returned to her room, she saw Marcus still there, sitting on her couch and cradling Minuet in his arms. "Hey big brother. I thought you would have been gone by now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yea, I thought so too, but this little girl demanded my attention. I couldn't deny her that, now could I?" Even from her vanity, Lumina could hear how loud Minuet was purring. "Oh… what was that song you were humming last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You were humming in your sleep, I thought you had woken up but when I checked, you were still fast asleep. Went something like…" he hummed the tune and immediately, she knew what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. It's a song Erik came up with. I don't know how we have the same song in our head, but it's been playing over and over for months. I can't get it to shut up, I can't put it onto paper and worst of all, it's incomplete. As much as I want to, I'll never be free of him. This… this fucking song will be stuck in my head forever, it seems."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't he have the entire song? Perhaps you could get it from him, maybe playing it through entirely would help."</p><p> </p><p>"He can't get it written down either. Every time he starts, it seems to escape him, even if he tries to play it. He was so surprised when I started humming it, you should've seen the look on his… his face."</p><p> </p><p>"I see…" Marcus fell silent for a moment as he thought. "Have you and he had any contact when that started happening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not physically, no. We never touched until he proposed."</p><p> </p><p>"I think he may have touched you long before that, Lumina…"</p><p> </p><p>"Well not directly- I mean he caught me when I fell from the rafters, but it was with a rope and I didn't see him."</p><p> </p><p>"And after?"</p><p> </p><p>After… the sudden realization hit her. She had woken up with her ankle wrapped up and a blanket covering her. "Holy shit, you're right. I never gave it a second thought."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to break it to you, but you may never rid yourself of that earworm unless you and he speak again."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The solution seemed fairly clear. Go to Erik and speak with him, touch him, interact in some way to solve this broken record in her brain. Unfortunately, Lumina's ego wouldn't let her. She didn't want to come crawling back after such a harsh rejection. If she were to suffer this way, then so be it. That's exactly what she'd do.</p><p> </p><p>But as days turned into weeks, it seemed to be getting worse. She'd hum it consciously, unconsciously, awake or asleep, it didn't matter. She heard it in silence, during rehearsals, she would hear bits of it in music that had nothing to do with it. She tried to complete it herself but everything sounded wrong and awful. Any new tune she'd try to add to it didn't make a lick of sense and only served to make her cringe. She was going mad, she was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina and Madelyn had taken that Sunday to head out. A couple weeks ago, Madelyn had been announced as the prima ballerina for the production of Swan Lake and today had been their first day off. Naturally, they took the opportunity to go out and celebrate, as anyone would.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe they chose me! I'm so happy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well of course they chose you. You're the most improved, you're talented and graceful. And as far as they know, you got that way on your own."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't told anyone you're tutoring me?" While Madelyn always suspected it, she never brought it up and just assumed that at least Mme. Abreo knew about Lumina's tutelage.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Not a soul."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno. I suppose I don't want anyone knowing that I'm giving you a leg up. Something tells me they wouldn't take kindly to it."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're right…" It was reasonable to assume that. Madelyn supposed it could've been construed as cheating on some level but at the same time, if she had access to more help, why not take it? It was only fair. Her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket, alerting her of Erik's text. She pulled it out and sure enough, it was him. Over the last month, they had been hatching a plan to get Lumina and him back together. It had taken a while and plenty of revisions, but they were certain that it was ready to be put into place.</p><p> </p><p>Erik: Our plan is ready to commence. When you and Lumina return, I'll be waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn: Ok</p><p> </p><p>"So, cafe first. Then what?" Lumina was looking at the store fronts they walked by as she tried to engage Madelyn to help plan their itinerary.</p><p> </p><p>"Um… why not some window shopping?"</p><p> </p><p>"Window shopping? You sure you wouldn't rather do any real shopping? There's a vintage video game store about half an hour drive from here. We could take an Uber and see if there's anything of interest. I bet you've never seen a GameCube in your life."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I have! I've seen some on Instagram."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't count. Tell you what. If we find one and some games, we can go back and play it. Sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>Madelyn nodded, smiling up at her friend and teacher knowing full well that tonight they would do no such thing, not with the plan that was about to unfold.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Everything was ready. Erik had worked tirelessly to bring his home into the modern world with electricity, running water and the almighty internet. Finally, his world was befit for a creature of celestial caliber. That only left one thing; his face.</p><p> </p><p>His white porcelain mask took care of that problem for many decades, but now it was time for an upgrade, something that would be enticing to Lumina and make him look like everyone else. Something that would give him a nose and fill in the hollows of his cheeks and temples and hide the sallow yellowness of his skin. It would give him aquiline features and full, reddish lips that matched the fullness of Luminas. It was perfect, beautiful. As beautiful as he should've been.</p><p> </p><p>Erik put the mask on carefully, being sure to smooth the edges to his skin. It moved with his muscles and felt so lifelike, like he had put on new skin. He took his first look in the mirror in a long, long time and gasped. He looked not like a monster, but like a man. A man deserving of his angels love, a man who people would adore and not scream and run from. This was the face of a man that Lumina deserved.</p><p> </p><p>He would be able to go up to the surface with her, to take walks in the sunlight and be in crowds and have no one stare in abject horror. It would be paradise.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina and Madelyn had lucked out that day. They found a refurbished GameCube and controllers to go with it. The only problem was the availability of games. It was such an old console that Lumina didn't expect there would be anything available, and for a moment, she was sure she was right, until she found a copy of Mario tennis. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but it was better than nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Madelyn had been texting Erik on and off the entire time, acting like it was one of her ballet friends. Part of her felt awful lying to Lumina like this and acting like nothing was going on, but she knew that this would be for the best. Her tutor and her new friend were both suffering terribly without each other and as much as Lumina refused to admit it, Madelyn knew that she was in pain. She was too stubborn, too hard headed to admit anything she was feeling; this was a pattern Madelyn had noticed rather quickly. </p><p> </p><p>As they got back to the opera, Madelyn texted Erik, letting him know they were just getting inside. It was time for the plan to start.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope this disk works. I know it can be a hit and miss when it comes to used items. I'll show you how to use the controller alright? It's not too different from modern ones." Lumina started off to her room but stopped, noticing Madelyn was following. "Maddie? What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"My friend said she lost her ring in the cathedral upstairs, she needs help looking for it. You think you could come with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea sure. I'm sure it won't take long, we have all night anyways." Lumina had bought the lie. As bad as Madelyn felt, she had to keep reminding herself that it was for the best. </p><p> </p><p>As they arrived and started looking, Madelyn's phone went off again. It was Erik, saying he was there and could see them. She wasn't sure where he was hiding, but she knew that was her cue to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"She said it might actually be in the dining hall, she's looking there now. Can you stay up here while I search for it with her down there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Oh! Take this bag to my room, we can meet up there later. I'll let you know if I find it." Madelyn took the bag from Lumina's hand and walked off as quickly as she could without seeming suspicious. Once she left, she heard the door lock switch softly. Erik had somehow locked it himself, without even being in sight.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina stood in the middle of the tiny cathedral, looking around at the floor. At this rate, she wouldn't find shit just by using her eyesight. It wasn't an issue of light; there was plenty of that streaming in from the sunset through the window, but there were so many small nooks and cracks it could've gone into.</p><p> </p><p>She held her hands in front of her, palms facing her and began her search. As quickly as she started, she stopped. There was nothing there, not a single metallic thing that either didn't belong to the building itself or to Lumina.</p><p> </p><p>That was that then, it was likely in the dining hall. She turned to leave but was surprised when she found the door locked, the handle not budging an inch.</p><p> </p><p>"My dear angel." A voice came from behind her and she spun around to see Erik. He was dressed to the nines with his cape and fedora pulled low, casting a shadow over his masked face.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik?" Part of her wanted to run to him, to hug him, to feel that he was really there. But another part was angry and prideful, and it quickly took over her initial reaction. "What the hell do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Erik was wrong. He felt you deserved someone better, but now look!" He removed his hat and tossed it to the ground, revealing the new mask he had made with fleshy tones and the same silk on his eyebrows that he used for his slick black wig. "See him become a man worthy of you!"</p><p> </p><p>Lumina was speechless. Stunned, shocked, maybe even horrified. She stared at him with a quirked brow and pursed lips. "You do not like it…?" He asked, afraid of what her words may be, but she didn't say anything. He took a few steps forward until he was right in front of her and took her icy hands in his and placed them on the mask. "Dear angel, feel how real it is! I am like any other man! I am no longer a hideous monster of the darkness, we can live together in the light where you belong!"</p><p> </p><p>"You will become accustomed to it, I promise. It will feel as natural as your own skin, in time. Does it please you? Does your new Erik please you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No…" Lumina started off slowly, shaking her head the barest amount. "No, no it doesn't please me… Erik, what- I don't understand, why would you do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"You belong in the light. See how you glow in the sunset." He brought her arm into the quickly fading light. "Erik belongs in darkness where Lumina cannot glow."</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, is this the reason why you broke off our engagement? Because I won't glow for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! No, Erik would never have such a vain reason! He was upset because you seemed so lifeless in his kingdom. He wants a living bride, not a dead bride. He wants you to be happy."</p><p> </p><p>"I was happy. I was perfectly happy down there with you, surrounded by candles and your music. And I was perfectly happy with your face. Not this… this plastic facsimile, not the porcelain one. Although the mystery that one gives off is pretty attractive…"</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina… likes Erik's face? His rotting, fetid, death's head?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Lumina loves his handsome" she reached under his cravat, feeling for the edge of the mask as she spoke, "chiseled," she started peeling off the silicone skin, slowly revealing the yellowish skin and protruding bones and veins, "and well defined head."</p><p> </p><p>The mask was now completely off, revealing his gaping sinuses, sunken in eyes and hollow cheeks. Erik sucked in a sudden breath as tears flowed into the sunken holes where his eyes sat and poured down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. He sank to his knees as wept and pressed his forehead against Lumina's thighs, just above her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Too kind… too kind to her poor Erik…" he whimpered pathetically at her feet as tears flowed, seemingly endless. "He is undeserving of her kindness… undeserving of her… undeserving, undeserving…"</p><p> </p><p>Lumina knelt down in front of him, just as she had once before and cradled his head in her arms, pressing his forehead to her shoulder as she rubbed his back in circular motions. "I love you Erik. I really do love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Erik does not deserve love…"</p><p> </p><p>"Erik does yes deserve love. But please, never do that to me again. Never push me away because you think you know what I need. I'm a grown woman who's more than ten times your age, I think I know my needs better than you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes… yes, Lumina is right… Erik is sorry, so, so sorry… so sorry…"</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't going how he had planned it. He wanted to wed her right then and there in front of the same god that kept him alive and suffering, he wanted to sweep Lumina into his arms and carry her all the way back to his home and have a proper wedding night in their marital bed, he wanted to claim her finally and keep M. Baudelaire's filthy, greedy paws away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he was weeping and whimpering at her feet like a weak child, all because she had shown him an ounce of unexpected kindness. No, this wasn't part of the plan at all.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he had pulled himself together and took the silicone mask from Lumina's hand, stuffing it into his pocket with little grace as he stood, and reached into his other pocket to pull out his porcelain mask, hiding his face from her once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to wed you here, but I understand if you have reservations after my… emotional display. I promise I will do better."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Erik I don't mind when you cry. You're entitled to your emotions. But nowadays, for a marriage to be official, we would need a license, a witness, some sort of official… unless you have all of those hiding in your cape, we can't do it tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow. Let's get married tomorrow. I've waited as long as any man can, but I will die if I must wait another day longer. Marry me tomorrow, Lumina. We can find a small church that will ask no questions, suspect nothing about either of us."</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow? But Erik I-" she would have to miss practice with little notice, and how could they get everything they needed in such little time? "Erik, I'd need a dress and we'd need rings and the papers, and you need ID and-"</p><p> </p><p>He silenced her with a kiss and took her hand in his. "Follow me." He led her through his secret entrance and through many tunnels that she hadn't yet seen. She only recognized where they were when she finally saw his lake and house. He opened the door and led her to a room she hadn't seen. There stood… herself.</p><p> </p><p>Or perhaps a statue of herself, wearing a lovely white wedding gown and veil. "This is your wedding gown. I made it with love hoping one day you would be my bride."</p><p> </p><p>"And the… mannequin? You made that too?" Lumina took a few steps towards it, her eyes fixated as if afraid that should she look away, it would come to life. She stared at every detail, her waist, her arms, her nails. And her face was exact. It was like looking into a mirror. A never blinking, never moving mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I wanted your dress to fit you with no readjustments, so naturally I made a mannequin in your likeness. Every detail down to the exact measurement."</p><p> </p><p>"That certainly explains why everything else you've given me fits like a glove… She isn't going to move if I turn around is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is Lumina frightened of the mannequin?" Erik cooed, taking her hand in his and leasing her back, closer to him. "Fear not, my angel. She is merely a replica in appearance alone. I haven't the skills to give her your grace and eloquence. Only your beauty."</p><p> </p><p>Lumina found herself grinning stupidly like an innocent lady being courted by a charming gentleman. But wasn't Erik a gentleman in some way? Sure, his appearance said otherwise, but his actions and attitude were always gentlemanly. "Well I guess I shouldn't be too worried then. So we have the dress. What about rings and an official?"</p><p> </p><p>"You needn't worry about rings my dear." Erik slipped the onyx ring he had once given her from his thumb and returned it snugly onto her ring finger. "I've amassed a collection of jewelry over the years. We have no shortage of options for rings. As for an official, leave it to me. I'll find a church who will be willing to wed us immediately."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Union At Last!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M. Baudelaire stormed into the performance hall, red faced and huffing like a mad dog. In his fist of a note from none other than the opera ghost crumpled neatly in the middle with the ends flared out.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Mlle. Luminesce?!" He bellowed, interrupting the practicing orchestra and singers. "M. Dupont! Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry M. Baudelaire, she hasn't shown up today. I received a note saying she'd be absent, but it didn't go into much detail."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no? Well mine did! Listen to this. 'Mlle. Luminesce will not be attending today's rehearsal. She will be joined in <em>matrimony</em> today with her <em>lover</em> and will require time to celebrate the <em>union</em>.' What complete nonsense! The last I heard, she and that fellow had broken up! And now- <strong>NOW</strong> she is suddenly getting married?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Things change, monsieur. Although I do find it suspicious for something to change so quickly. Do you know who it is she's engaged to?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I've a damned good feeling. It's the same man who's been sending us these letters the past year. As for his identity, I haven't the foggiest. But he won't get away with this, I can assure you, oh no he won't!" Francois flung the letter to the ground and stomped it flat in a fit of anger. "This vulture thinks he can swoop in and take Lumina from me, well I'll be damned if I let him get away with it!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lumina never once thought in her life she'd wear white. Even against her makeup, it made her look like a ghost. However, this was a special dress for a special occasion made by a special man. Erik wore his silicone mask that day, along with his cape and fedora. He found it better to look somewhat normal as opposed to drawing attention with the porcelain white mask, and just as he promised, Erik had found a church willing to wed them on short notice, no questions asked. The few parishioners that were there acted as witnesses. </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was short and simple. Vows and rings were exchanged, documents were signed and sent off to the government. There was a hiccup when it came to the surname. Erik had none to offer his new bride, but she didn't take issue with this. Instead, he took her name, becoming Erik Luminesce. It wasn't what he preferred, but when all was said and done, they were married. Joined before god and state for eternity.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the opera house, Erik opened the Rue Scribe gate and helped Lumina climb down. Once her feet touched the ground though, he picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way back to his home five stories below the opera house.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, he brought her to the living room and sat her in the chair he usually occupied and knelt before her, taking the hem of her dress in his hands and kissing it. "Finally! My living bride! Lumina you've given me such a wonderful gift! I no longer feel like death, but a man! A true, living, breathing man!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy too. I never thought I'd remarry." Lumina stared down at her new husband's kneeling form, taking in the way his suit hugged his waist and arms, the bottom of his coat spanning out behind him. She reached down and gently, ever so gently removed the silicone mask that hid his face from her, and smiled upon seeing his wrecked visage. "There's no need to wear this stifling thing now. I want to see your face Erik. The face of my husband."</p><p> </p><p>Erik choked back a sob at her words, tightening his hold on the hem of her white gown. She regarded him with such gentleness he hadn't felt since he met Christine. She didn't shy away at his face, no! She embraced it actively, enthusiastically! All he wanted was to be loved for himself and finally, his only wish had been granted. Should he die right then and there, he would die the happiest man in the world.</p><p> </p><p>But something was bothering him. He wanted to bed her, to make love to her, but would she allow it? Could he control his passion enough to keep from frightening her as he had frightened Christine? No, he wasn't sure he could. With the temptation always there, holding back the beast would be a losing battle. Then there was the issue of Francois Baudelaire and his animalistic and rough… style. It had left Lumina displeased. What if he did the same?</p><p> </p><p>"Erik? What are you thinking about?" Her sweet voice interrupted his train of thought and brought him back to see the blue of her contacts staring down at him in what seemed like wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"How lucky I am. How absolutely lucky I am, a wretch, to have you as my wife, my angel. My goddess. Let me worship you."</p><p> </p><p>Her sharp laugh rang out and for a moment, Erik felt ashamed, worried that he had made a fool of himself until she clarified what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, I don't want to be worshipped. I want you to love me, to touch me." She leaned down and took his hands and hers and let them to her waist where he caught on and slid them around, his fingertips resting in the small of her back. "I want you to kiss me…"</p><p> </p><p>She took his chin between her forefinger and thumb and tilted it as she leaned down and planted her thin lips against his. For how icy they were, Erik was certain that their kiss had sparked burning coals as he felt their lips catch fire in the passion of their kiss. His lips moved with hers in a strange, erotic dance and he raised himself up higher on his knees, pressing his lips harder against hers until she was leaning back against the chair and he was half standing with a knee between her legs on the edge of the seat, hover above her.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina groaned in his mouth and he returned the gesture, a deep and rumbly moan that seemed to shake his entire thin and wiry frame, and travelled down Lumina's body to the pit of her stomach. Erik pulled away for a moment to breathe, but as he leaned in to continue, he caught a whiff of the sickly sweetness he had smelled once before.</p><p> </p><p>Already, it was infecting his mind like an insidious parasite and he was soon bombarded with images of his new wife lying beneath him wearing nothing but the streaks on her face, her legs spread wide and her cunt inviting him inside.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back as fast as he could, panting in a desperate attempt to fill his lungs with untainted, unsweetened oxygen, hoping that it would calm his growing urges.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Lumina breathed, surprised at his sudden departure.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing my dear, nothing. We should celebrate. You stay here, I shall return!" Erik ran off towards the kitchen, leaving the sweetness behind to clear his mind under the guise of preparing a celebratory meal. His member strained against the cotton cloth of his trousers, chafing with each step he took as he desperately willed it to go down. Suddenly, the idea of a marital bed frightened him. If she had such power over his mind and body, how would he ever control himself in that situation? How could she ever see him as the perfect husband he was trying to be?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't chance it. He would sleep in his coffin as he always had, he would avoid sexual intimacy like the plague, even if his mind screamed to be touched in those sinful, forbidden places. He would not allow his treacherous body to give him away! Temptation be damned!</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>By the time Erik had willed away his erection and brought refreshments to the living room, Lumina had scrubbed off her human disguise and changed into one of the silk robes Erik had stowed in her wardrobe. Now they were both barefaced as they looked at each other, the silvery white of Lumina's eyes glinted in the light of the fire, just as Erik's unnatural yellow eyes glowed in return.</p><p> </p><p>"See your husband return, my lovely angel! He has brought nourishment and potations!" In one hand, Erik carried a tray of various fruits, meats, cheese and bread, while the other hand held a bottle of wine and two glasses. As Erik set the tray and glasses down, Lumina spoke up, wanting to warn him about the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, I can't drink. It's toxic to me, I don't produce the enzymes to break alcohol down into sugar. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Erik stopped just as he was about to pour her glass, the sudden realization washing over him that he hadn't realized that being a creature not of this earth, she may not be able to eat and drink the same things any human could. "Oh, my angel! Erik is so sorry! Erik should've asked, he nearly endangered your life!"</p><p> </p><p>"No you didn't, Erik. You didn't know, it's alright. You're not a mind reader, don't feel bad. Let's just have some tea instead, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes of course my love. I'll brew it at once." Erik recorked the wine bottle and set it behind the chair, rushing off once more to brew the tea. He still felt guilty about failing Lumina like this. He should've realized that there may be things that she couldn't consume from this planet.</p><p> </p><p>He returned as quickly as he had left, tea cups in hand with steam wafting up into the air around them. "For you, my goddess." He handed her the cup and saucer before he took his place by her feet on the too short and too small cushioned footrest, his knees nearly digging into his chest as he sat. The sweetness in the air had subsided, much to Erik's relief, which left them clear headed to enjoy their wedding night as they fed each other meat, cheese and fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina would slip something between her new husband's lips every once in a while. A grape here, a piece of cheese there. She had learned during her time with him that he didn't eat much during meals, assuming he had a meal at all over the course of a day. He simply didn't seem to nourish himself properly, which explained his thin, boney limbs and digits. She was determined to use her right as his wife to help him gain some healthy weight, and it would start now with their wedding night meal.</p><p> </p><p>Erik would return the favour, but every time he did, Lumina let her lips linger too long on his fingers, the tip of her tongue would dart out and graze the tip of his fingers. She was teasing him, he knew that all too well. The little vixen was trying to egg him on, dare him to take his right as husband and bed her as anyways man would. Curse that temptress! He wanted so desperately to take her, to give in and make her scream his name in a passion fuelled night that would leave them sore and tired come the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>No. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't frighten away his first and only bride, no matter how much she pushed him to. He would keep his passions in check and tread lightly around the subject of physical intimacy. He wouldn't ruin this like he ruined everything between him and Christine.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to remain as aloof and oblivious as he could to her salacious actions for the rest of the evening until it became too much for him to bear. He stood and took her arm in the crook of his elbow, and led her down the hallway to her room for the night. "You must rest now, sweet angel. You mustn't miss any more rehearsals! I'll wake you in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be coming to bed with me?" There was no subtlety in her tone, no attempt at masking what she was really asking. She wanted sex, she wanted to share a marital bed with her husband as any woman would. Oh how Erik wished he could, he wished he had the same amount of control over his passions as he did his own voice, but there was little hope of ever controlling the monster inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, my dear, I-... I have some work to do. Goodnight, Lumina." He pressed a kiss into her frozen palm, ignoring the furrow of her brow, indicating her confusion at his denial. "I love you." He turned before she could return his kiss and walked back down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Erik." She half called out to him before slipping into her room. She missed his sudden gasp and grasping of his heart as her sweet words reached his ears. She loved him! She said she loved him! Oh what jubilation, to hear someone say they loved him! As he headed for his piano, there was a sudden spring in his step that had never been there before.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lumina had arrived at practice that morning, she barely had a chance to say two words to anyone before M. Baudelaire pulled her away from the rest of the singers. She wasn't oblivious to his clearly agitated state so she already knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you… you didn't actually marry that man did you?!" Francois whipped around and continued, barely giving Lumina a chance to get a word in edgewise. "Lumina, what about us? We were happy together, remember? What has he got on you that made you marry him so quickly without even so much of an explanation to me? And don't get me started on how fast you went back and forth between the two of us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Francois! Shut up for five minutes so I can answer your twenty questions, alright? He has nothing on me, it was last minute and I told you last time I didn't feel right going out with you because I didn't want you thinking I was playing you! And who gave you the right to act like you're my keeper or something? I can make my own decisions-"</p><p> </p><p>"If he has nothing on you, then what else could there be? What, does he have more to offer?" Francois took her left hand in his and studied the rings on her finger, the onyx engagement ring and the simple gold wedding band that she had insisted on. "The bastard couldn't even give you a diamond. Lumina, I could give you all the diamonds you'd want! Why marry a pauper when I'm right here?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You seriously think I married him for his money? I'll have you know, I own a cloth production factory in England that's been going since the mid 19th century. I don't need a man's money and I sure as hell don't need yours or his." She poked her finger into his chest for emphasis, accentuating every point she made, as if her anger didn't do it enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>As she turned to stomp off, Francois reached and grabbed her forearm, pulling her back to face him. "I gave you so much." He whispered through gritted teeth, his quiet anger not lost on her. "You're only here because I convinced Mme. Rayne and M. Dupont to keep you, remember? No one wants an alto."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm grateful." She spat back, meeting his glare with her own. "But I never asked for your assistance to begin with. You can't pull shit like that with me, monsieur. I'm far above those petty, manipulative games." Lumina wrenched her arm from his grip and stormed off back to practice, leaving M. Baudelaire to stew in his own anger and jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Lumina still hadn't cooled off. The audacity of that man, acting like she owed him something! If she ever had a chance, she'd put her fist through a wall and pretend like it was his face. Madelyn had noticed Lumina's rage through her fork stabbing at her plate and decided to ask about it, hoping it had nothing to do with Erik.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Lumina. Are you ok? How'd everything go?" She set her plate down on the table and sat next to her tutor, careful not to invoke her anger against her.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything went great. We ended up getting married." Lumina flashed both rings and Madelyn nearly squealed with glee. "Had a small ceremony and went back home to celebrate."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great! But why are you so upset then? Erik didn't do anything, didn't he?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not Erik. It's that sanctimonious bastard, Francois. He found out I got married and he's acting like I owe him the world or something. Son of a bitch so much as suggested I'm only here because of him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god… did you talk to Mme. Rayne about it?" Lumina shook her head and she continued to stab angrily at her meal. "Did you tell M. Dupont?" That question only led to a harsh and sudden laugh, indicating that no, she most certainly had not spoken to M. Dupont.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt they'd do anything about it. Besides, I'm far older than him and if he thinks these kinds of mind games are going to work with me, I have news for him."</p><p> </p><p>Before Madelyn had a chance to respond, some of the ballet rats had run up to the table with their meals in excitement squabbling about something, but Lumina couldn't understand what until Angelique spoke up above the noise. "Lumina, did you get married?! It's been going all around the opera house!"</p><p> </p><p>"And was it to the opera ghost? Is he as hideous as everyone said?" Another girl joined in, and soon one after another, they were all joining in with their questions, but none of them got through enough to make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies, please! First of all, yes. I'm married. Second of all, no, I didn't marry the Opera Ghost, his name is Erik and he's very handsome and very sweet." One of the ballet rats, the same one who had been fawning over this man's voice over a year ago, looked relieved at this. "It was just a small ceremony though, so don't think you'll find anything about it on my social media."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't post anything?" Angelique asked in dismay.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. It was totally private. Nothing on Instagram, nothing about it on anyone else's profiles either. It was just me, Erik and the priest, and Erik doesn't have social media."</p><p> </p><p>The group of girls grumbled at this, their hopes of seeing anything from the event dashed. "Can we at least see the dress? Could you bring it in tomorrow?" One young girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why not. Tell you what, whoever wants to see the dress can come to my room tomorrow at lunch and take a peek, alright? Will that make up for the lack of pictures?" They all nodded, seemingly pleased with the idea. In hindsight, Lumina thought she really should've taken some sort of picture, a selfie or something, but Erik would have ended up declining the idea and understandably so!</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have a single mirror in his house save for the one in Lumina's room, and even that one was covered. Why the hell would he ever want a photo of himself just lying around? Even with his new realistic mask, he couldn't stand the sight of himself in the mirror. He and Lumina shared the thought that the mask was simply too uncanny up close. Far away, it made for a decent costume but anything closer than a couple meters, and it would go downhill from there. Even the priest who officiated their wedding was struggling to keep his morbid curiosity in check. Thankfully, nothing had gone wrong that day.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Lumina trudged her way down, down into the pits of the opera house and beyond to her and her husband's home, still stewing in her rage. As she walked through the door, she heard Erik on the piano playing a lovely melody she hadn't heard before. She made her way to his piano room and peeked through the half open door to see Erik in his porcelain mask, enthralled in his music and Minuet laying under the piano bench, peacefully sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina crept in behind him, not wanting to distract from the song he played obsessively. She quickly realized that she could be stomped right in and he likely would've never noticed her until she was right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>His body swayed in time with the rhythm, sometimes so passionately that he nearly dismounted himself from his bench a few times as Lumina watched. His last away nearly had him reeling back and out of a fear that he may fall and hit the floor, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, causing him to crash the keys in a horrid dissonance as a result of his shock. He whipped his head around to catch a glance at the intruder, pleased to see that it was no criminal, only his lovely living bride. "Oh Lumina, I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only a few minutes. That song was lovely, what was it?" Lumina sat next to him, Erik scooting to one side of the bench to give her ample room should she suddenly deem his proximity too disgusting to bear.</p><p> </p><p>"Something I'm writing for you. It's been whirling in my mind the moment you said 'I do', and I haven't been able to rid myself of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Erik… Can I hear it? From the top?"</p><p> </p><p>Even beneath the mask, his sheepish grin wasn't lost on her. "Well… it's not complete. And it's certain to change at any moment. What I have written so far; I'm not even sure if that's what it really sounds like."</p><p> </p><p>"Well don't worry about what you've written. I want to hear what's in your head."</p><p> </p><p>Her gentle encouragement and enthusiasm in his music pushed him to start playing. It was a lovely aria, magical, passionate, emotional in ways Lumina could barely understand. It brought forth such intense feelings she couldn't name and it frightened her and fascinated her to her Core. It was enough to erase the day's stresses from her mind and replace her thoughts with only Erik.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Erik had finished, he caught Lumina's expression, wide eyed and mouth agape like a child hypnotized by sweets. Finally, she let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding and blinked once, twice. "Erik, that's amazing… that's for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything I have is for you, my dear. I may not be able to give you much, but I can give you all that I own and my music."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Erik…" she whispered, soon remembering what Francois had said. <em>The bastard couldn't even give you a diamond</em>. As quickly as her anger had subsided, it came back just and fast with a vengeance. "That fucking reminds me. You'll never guess what M. Baudelaire had the audacity to say to me!" She stood up, unable to keep her unbridled fury down for much longer, pacing in one spot, only to stop when she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"That miserable bastard is acting like I owe him an explanation or something for marrying you. He's acting like we were a fucking item!" The various candles Erik had lit around the room seemed to react to her violence, as well as the fire in the room that grew and shrunk unnaturally. "He fucking said he could give me more than you could, which is fucking rich!"</p><p> </p><p>As Lumina paced the room, unable to keep still, Erik could only watch as his own hatred for M. Baudelaire grew.</p><p> </p><p>"And he had the god damned audacity! The absolute nerve to say I was only still here because of him! And you want to know why?!" The more she repeated his words, the louder and angrier she got, and the angrier she got, the more violent and unpredictable each flame in the room became, growing and ebbing and dancing dangerously. "Because no one wants a fucking Alto!"</p><p> </p><p>She screamed this at the top of her lungs and the fireplace seemed to burn like a dragon's maw, fire belting out of it, framing Lumina in a hellish glow, so close it nearly singed her. And as fast as it had grown, the fire had died to a single burning ember, leaving the room in moody lighting and Lumina shaking with the intensity of her newfound hatred for that man.</p><p> </p><p>Erik was quick to stand and rush to his wife's side as she brought her hands to her head and squeezed as if she was trying to tear her skin off. He brought his arms around her slender frame and squeezed her shaking form, pressing her face to his chest in an attempt to sooth her and block her senses to the outside world. They stood that way for what seemed like eternity, Lumina puffing as her anger finally and slowly quelled with her outburst that she had been holding in since that morning. Finally, Erik loosened his hold on his explosive little wife, letting her take in what little light that reflected off his white mask.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." She whispered, clearing her throat. "I don't usually get so angry like that anymore, he just really got under my skin."</p><p> </p><p>"You needn't apologize, my dear. Your fury towards that abhorrent chauvinist is well justified. You remained far more composed than I would have." Erik's hand brushed gently over Lumina's hair, pushing away some wild baby strands that had become dislodged from their spots. "I'll leave him a strongly worded letter in his mailbox."</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, no. We don't need him finding out my husband is the infamous opera ghost. As much as I love the idea, he could use me to lure you into the open and I'm not ok with putting you at risk." Oh, his sweet angel! She was more concerned for him than for herself! "You let me handle this, alright? He's my problem and I can't have my husband fighting my battles."</p><p> </p><p>"It wouldn't be right to allow you to put yourself in harm's way, my dear." He insisted now, making it clear that he had little to no trust for her ex. "That man is uncouth and I won't allow him to harass you any longer than this." Both were stubborn to keep the other out of harm's way. Lumina was insistent on keeping Erik's secret and Erik was nearly demanding to uphold his little wife's honour. Seeing there would be no way to convince him otherwise, she sighed and relented, but with conditions.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do decide to do something, be discreet, be careful and don't give yourself away. He doesn't suspect I'm married to the opera ghost yet and I'd prefer to keep it that way."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Possession Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lumina hadn't returned home that evening and Erik was beginning to worry. She was never this late ordinarily and he couldn't help but think that Baudelaire had done something to her. Fearing the worst, he travelled to the surface, cursing himself for waiting so long. He should've gotten involved before that bastard started causing issues, he should've been patrolling the opera house rather than working on that damn aria! He continued cursing himself until he reached the mirror and to his relief saw Lumina and Madelyn on the small sofa in front of the TV, laughing together.</p><p> </p><p>Erik breathed a sigh of relief and flipped the lever to open the door, stepping through quietly as not to disturb the two women. As he came up behind them, he could see the TV screen. Strange characters played an odd version of what looked to be tennis, leaping to such abnormal heights and using strange powers to assist them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Erik." Lumina addressed him suddenly, which startled both him and Madelyn, as she turned around to see him. </p><p> </p><p>"When did you get here?" The young ballerina asked, pausing the game so she wouldn't be taken advantage of, already losing the match.</p><p> </p><p>"Not too long ago. Lumina, my dear, you had me worried sick. I thought Baudelaire had done something horrible." He leaned down as his wife turned, one of her arms reaching up to him. She aimed to kiss his lips, but missed and hit the edge of his cold mask instead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Erik. I promised Maddie I'd show her how to play on a GameCube the night before we got married and-... Well, you know what happened from there."</p><p> </p><p>"The happiest night of my wretched life." He grinned and returned his kiss, ignoring the face Madelyn was now making.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross! I don't need to hear about you two doing it." The poor girl gagged as any child would hearing about parents or guardians having sex. In response, Lumina could only laugh into Erik's mouth, forcing him to break off the kiss in a look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Hun, don't worry, we weren't talking about that! We had a very busy night trying to plan everything for the next afternoon. Trust me, no sex happened. Or after the ceremony, for that matter." Lumina still chuckled at her tutee's expression of disgust. "Oh! Erik, the girls loved the dress you made me. I showed them at lunch and they were absolutely head over heels in love with it."</p><p> </p><p>"As they should be, my angel. It is a dress made by a man who is head over heels in love with you." They shared a quick kiss before Erik brought their attention back to the screen. "What is this contraption?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's called a video game. They were invented around the 80s. Er- 1980s that is. You missed it entirely, it was revolutionary." Lumina stood from her seat and brought Erik over, pushing him down by his shoulders into the sofa cushion. "I'll teach you how to play. Madelyn is new to this too so don't worry, you're both on an even playing field."</p><p> </p><p>Erik's confusion grew as Lumina handed him her controller. He started down and the vibrant purple thing and all its colourful buttons, looking it over. Lumina explained the controls to him, making sure he understood what each one did before she unpaused the game.</p><p> </p><p>What happened next was a jumble of chaos. Erik had missed the ball every time Madelyn hit it to him, he jumbled the controller in a desperate fit to return the shot and started mashing keys whenever it was his turn. He was in every sense an old man at this moment. Lumina couldn't help but think that she had made a mistake by showing him the game as he was quickly growing frustrated with himself. When the match ended, he growled in anger and tossed the controller down into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, it's ok. You don't need to be perfect the first time around. This is just going to be one of the things you don't get on the first try. Let's try it again."</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina, I really don't think-" just as he was about the protest, he felt his wife leaning over his shoulder and saw her arms wrap around him. She placed his hands back on the controller and her hands over top to guide him. The match started again and this time went far smoother. Except for one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Erik couldn't focus.</p><p> </p><p>With Lumina leaning over him, touching him, embracing him, oh! It set his skin aflame! Her face was right next to his mask and he could feel her iciness through the porcelain. He could feel her ropey biceps through his shirt and the smoothness of her hands on his own. It was all soon becoming too much for him until suddenly she pulled away and shouted in celebration. He had won this time and didn't even notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do you think? Not bad for modern technology, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Erik nearly.missed Lumina's question, still wrapping his head around what had just happened. "Yes- yes it's alright. I wouldn't dare say it's something I'd… regularly enjoy…"</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina, you should introduce Erik to VR!" Madelyn suggested with a devious grin.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Absolutely not, he'll get motion sick. VR is not for 19th century beginners." Whatever VR was, Erik assumed it was something awful. Motion sickness? How horrid. Who would ever suggest themselves to something so wretched?</p><p> </p><p>The conversation was cut short when a knock game at Lumina's door. "Lumina, could we talk? Please?" It was M. Baudelaire. Erik rose from his seat suddenly as if he was ready to throw hands, but Lumina stopped him with a hand to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just to talk. Open the door. Please?"</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of her eye, she could see both Erik and Madelyn shaking their heads. She knew that she should probably tell Francois to leave, but she also knew how persistent he was. He wouldn't leave that easily.</p><p> </p><p>Lumina walked to the door and unlocked her gratuitous number of locks, only to open the door a crack. "What?" Her tone was harsh and she was sure the glare she was giving him made it through the opening.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to apologize. And discuss some things."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Apologize then."</p><p> </p><p>"Not until I know you'll let me in to talk."</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed in his face and rolled her eyes as dramatically as she could muster. "Absolutely not. Anything you want to say to me can be said through the door."</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina, please. You've opened the door this far, just let me in."</p><p> </p><p>"I've opened it and I can damn well close it again." She removed herself from his view and started to push the door closed when she realized that without her realizing, he had stuck his foot between the door to keep her from closing it on him. "Remove your foot, Francois."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me in so we can talk. It won't take longer than ten minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"That's nine minutes too long."</p><p> </p><p>He started pushing the door open in an attempt to get through, using all his weight to open the door. In return, Lumina threw all her weight against her side in an attempt to keep it shut, keeping her legs in a triangle to lever herself against his force.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumina, seriously! These games are getting old! Open the damn door!"</p><p> </p><p>Erik rushed to her side but she pushed him back, keeping him out of sight of Francois. She could tell by the look in his eyes how angry he was and how desperately he wanted to put this harasser in his place. "Please…" he whispered, only to be met with a firm shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Francois, that's enough. Stop acting like a child and just leave! I was willing to give you a chance to explain yourself but if this is how you're going to act, then forget it!" He kept trying, relentless in his hammering of the door. Slowly, Lumina's stance started to shift and the entrance grew a centimeter wider with each new attack.</p><p> </p><p>Having had more than enough and being left with only one option, Lumina hurled a gust of wind through the opening, strong enough that it pushed Francois back just far enough for Lumina to slam the door shut and lock the main lock before turning her attention to the others, her fingers practically shaking as she did each one.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that?!" She could hear him shout on the other side, confused as to what pushed him back so violently. That was too close for comfort. Erik had nearly been caught and she had just exposed herself to a human. Whether or not he had the mental capacity to realize it may have been her though, was an entirely different can of worms. She shook hysterically against the door, Francois still shouting and occasionally banging his fist against it, causing Lumina to shake with the force of his pounding, as if she didn't already look like she was experiencing a personal earthquake.</p><p> </p><p>Erik was quick to pull her away from the door and into his arms, one wrapped around her back as the other came down to scoop her up by her knees. He locked eyes with a panic stricken Madelyn and gestured with his head for her to go to the mirror, indicating that there was no way in hell they'd be staying here any longer. She quietly ran over to the mirror and with Erik's assistance, found the level and opened it, allowing them to slip away without Francois noticing.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Madelyn felt they were far enough from Lumina's room, she finally felt brave enough to speak up, though kept her voice just above a whisper. "He's insane. He's completely obsessed. I don't think I've ever seen a man so possessive of someone before."</p><p> </p><p>Erik stole a glance as she said this as if he was challenging her words. "Really? Never? Not even once?" For the love of God! He had threatened to kill for her after all!</p><p> </p><p>"Well… you never really did anything. I haven't seen you beat down a door yet."</p><p> </p><p>"No. I suppose you haven't."</p><p> </p><p>The entire trip, Lumina was dead silent, almost catatonic. She stared off into the distance, Erik and Madelyn's conversation going in one ear and out the other. She could hear them, she just couldn't make out what they were saying, as if her brain refused to process it. She could see, she just couldn't understand what she was seeing. She was simply too overwhelmed for any new information. She hadn't felt so powerless since she was young, newly arrived on the planet and surrounded by creatures that didn't understand her, and she couldn't understand herself. She had put herself in a position where the use of her powers would raise suspicion, especially in today's modern, camera-on-every-corner world. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't even realize she had been placed on the chaise lounge until Minuet hopped onto her lap and meowed, demanding attention. The little black cat padded up as close as she could and laid down halfway on Lumina's tummy, sitting like a little loaf of bread. Lumina brushed a hand over her silken fur, feeling the loud purring through her body. So something so small, Minuet had such a loud engine.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kill him." Finally Erik's words made it through to Lumina's head as she was brought out of her state. "I will hang him from the rafters for what he has done! No one torments my dear angel and lives!"</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, you can't commit murder! That's illegal!" Madelyn tried desperately to reason with him as he paced across the Persian carpet that sat neatly by the crackling fireplace. "You wouldn't last a day in prison!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no? Erik has endured far more than you realize, my dear! He has seen hell and all it has to offer."</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, you would literally be broken in two. The men in prison would turn you into their bitch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maddie, language…" Lumina finally jumped in, catching both of their attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but it's true. There's guys in there four times the size of Erik. He's a literal twig compared to them! And besides, you can't go around murdering people, it's morally wrong too."</p><p> </p><p>As much as Erik wanted to argue the point of morality with the young girl, he forced himself to leave alone, giving his attention now to Lumina who lay on the chaise with her kitten purring in her lap. "My dearest angel… let your Erik protect you. You don't deserve such awful treatment from a monster."</p><p> </p><p>"I know… I can't believe he's like this, I thought he was ok. Now all I get from him are nice guy vibes."</p><p> </p><p>"My dear, he is anything but a 'nice guy'. He is a horrid boor with no appreciation for you or the arts, he's an obsessed maniac bent on taking you for his own and furthermore-"</p><p> </p><p>"Erik." Lumina cut him off with a weak and exasperated sigh. "The term 'nice guy' refers to a time of man that feels the need to emphasize how nice he is, but in reality is a self absorbed narcissist with a stinking attitude problem. I didn't mean he was actually nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Then that term seems to fit him quite well." Erik took Lumina's hand in both of his and held it in a tight grip, the bitter coldness of her sapping away his meagre warmth. "I know I'm a monster on the outside," he whispered to her, "but that man is a monster on the inside, and no one who misleads a woman like that should be allowed to live. Please, let me attend to the matter at hand. You needn't suffer longer than this."</p><p> </p><p>"Erik. No. Maybe as an absolute last resort but there's got to be another way to handle this."</p><p> </p><p>"What about calling the police?" Madelyn piped up, watching the couple from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not. I don't trust those bastards as far as I can throw them. I'd sooner put my life in the hands of a mad scientist than ever ask the cops for help. Let me just… I need to sleep on it. This has been such an awful night."</p><p> </p><p>Erik nodded, preparing to lift her up to carry her to her bed before she stopped him. "I'll sleep out here tonight. Maddie, you can take my bed, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I'm ok staying out here."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure hun, off you go. Goodnight." Lumina waved her young student off for the night and now all who was left was just her and Erik. Erik started to rise from his place beside her, but she stopped him before he had the chance to make it to his full height. "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now. Not after that madness upstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"I would be honoured to stay by your side, my angel." He answered, pulling her hand to his not-lips and pressing a thin, lamost negligible kiss to her palm. "Do you need a blanket? Some tea perhaps? Say the word and your humble servant shall fetch it for you." He bowed lowly, Lumina laughing in return at his seemingly comical antics, only to realize he was entirely serious.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want a servant Erik, you know this. I want a husband to love me and to be loved by me. You're not below me in any sense of the word. Marriage is a partnership and you are my equal."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes… yes, Erik is sorry. Erik should strive to be worthy of you, not a lowly servant. But Erik would still like to wait on you hand and foot, and to be at your beck and call."</p><p> </p><p>"No. Do things for me only because you want to, not because you think you should be waiting on me, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes… Erik will try his best." He nodded, still gripping her hand nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him up to meet her face and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, allowing him to rest his head on her chest, weeping softly. What a dynamic man, she thought. One minute he could be in a murderous rage and the next, a kiss could turn him into a puddle of tears.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAAAAA SURPRISE. THERES SOMEONE EVEN CRAZIER THAN ERIK THIS TIME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Crossed Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rehearsal was tense for the singers. M. Baudelaire had shown up, watching, waiting for Lumina to arrive. His horrible attitude was affecting the others, putting them on edge. Even M. Dupont was feeling the pressure from this man's oppressive and unstable mood. He’d bark orders at the younger singers, men and women equally, nothing seemed good enough and women. Women! The audacity of women! Though M. Dupont couldn’t understand the relation between rehearsal and women, his gut told him that Lumina had fallen out with Francois in a rather messy split.</p><p> </p><p>It was quickly becoming too much for everyone, to be forced to walk on eggshells. M. Dupont gave everyone a 15-minute break, the audible sighs of relief abundant in reply. It would give enough time for everyone to calm their nerves and hopefully, give M. Dupont enough time to speak with M. Baudelaire.</p><p> </p><p>“Francois.” The stocky man climbed up on stage to confront him. “What is wrong with you? You’re putting my singers in a bad condition to rehearse. Much more of this and I’m sure someone will have a mental breakdown.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” Francois growled, trying to avoid the subtle glare of his conductor. As hard as he tried, however, he knew M.Dupont was right. The troupe didn’t deserve his ire, it was Lumina he was angry with. “I suppose I’m just… upset. It’s nothing they’ve done” he waved dismissively to the back of the stage, indicating to the singers, “Lumina and I had a… disagreement last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty severe then, eh? To be taking it out on everyone else.” M. Dupont couldn’t silence the scoff that arose from his throat. “What was it about that’s so damn upsetting? Don’t tell me you’re angry about her marriage. I told you, things change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed they do monsieur! And I was last to know!”</p><p> </p><p>Both men fell silent as a fluttering object caught their eye, sinking from wherever it had been dropped to the stage floor. Before M. Dupont had the slightest chance to inspect it, Francois scooped up the object in a tight grip. He didn’t need to open it to realize it was from the damned ghost! He tore open the seal with little grace and pulled out the note, reading it out loud to M. Dupont.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baudelaire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your attitude as of late has been lacking in charm and chivalry. Your harassment of Mme. Luminesce will not stand and I insist you cease at once. Such behaviour will not be tolerated in my opera house. I run a high standard business, and I expect a certain level of quality from those under my employ.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As a side note, you have missed my payment of 40,000 francs for the last two months. I will expect my money at the end of the day. This is your first and final warning. Disobey me and a series of unfortunate accidents shall occur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I remain, as ever, your obedient servant, O.G.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of idiot does he take me for!? He expects me to give him money, to obey his every word! What a pompous fuck! And did you hear that bit about his opera house? Sheer lunacy! He is a sewer rat, a stain on the name of the Opera Populaire, nothing more than a common hoodlum! I will not be bullied into-!”</p><p> </p><p>A background had been dislodged from the rafters and shot down like a boulder, only narrowly missing M. Baudelaire. The loud thud and realization of what had nearly crushed the life out of him had cut him off from his rant and as he stared upwards, he couldn’t see anything in the blinding dark.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that was a warning, monsieur. A very close call.” M. Dupont whispered, afraid of whoever may be listening.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take more than that to scare me…” Francois whispered back, staring upwards. He saw no one from tech walking about, and he most certainly did not see the black-clad figure scurry away like a spider.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Some of the downsides to living in the opera house most of the time, was gossip travelled fast. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had heard about the opera singer's rehearsal and M. Baudelaires bad mood. As Madelyn sat with her friends for their meal, she couldn't help but feel uneasy, knowing that she was closest to Lumina and that could make her a target for Baudelaires wrath.</p><p> </p><p>She was being paranoid, she thought. No one knew the extent to hers and Lumina's friendship. No one knew Lumina was her tutor and confidant, and certainly no one knew that the two were discussing potential guardianship.</p><p> </p><p>"Madelyn?" Angeliques voice cut through her worried thoughts, forcing her to pay attention to the table as she turned to look at her concerned colleague.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. What were you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were talking about Lumina. You talk to her more than any of us, maybe you know what's going on."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" Madelyn wrung her hands in her lap as she continued to speak. "Um. M. Baudelaire went to speak to Lumina last night and…" she wondered if she had any right to speak about this to the others. But Lumina was in danger, and she wouldn't go to the police. Maybe she wouldn't mind if someone else told for her. "They kinda got into a fight. Lumina didn't want to talk to him so he started banging at the door."</p><p> </p><p>There was an audible gasp from everyone at the table, her companions eyes wide and bulging in shock. "How do you know this?" Angelique questioned, quietly in hopes that no one would hear.</p><p> </p><p>"I was there. Last night, in Luminas room. Erik was there too and he took us back to his place. M. Baudelaire was still banging on the door when we left."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you leave without him seeing? Lumina's room only has one way out and there's no windows or anything." It was then Madelyn knew she had revealed too much. How else could they have gotten away? She couldn't mention the secret door behind the mirror, not without giving away Erik's domain and privacy.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say anymore… I shouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"But it doesn't make sense. Maddie, how did you three get out of there?"</p><p> </p><p>"I bet she's lying." One of the older girls spoke up, glaring at Madelyn from across the table. "She has no clue what happened, she just wants attention."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true!" Madelyn shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>"Kayla, what the hell? What's your problem?" Frederic dropped his fork on his plate, returning the young woman's glare. "Seriously, all you do is rip on Maddie, ever since auditions. No, not even! Ever since last year, since she started improving. Seriously, what the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just pointing out the fact that she's a liar and none of that actually happened. She never went to see Lumina, she didn't see M. Baudelaire knock down her door and she didn't "escape" with Lumina and her husband without being seen because it never fucking happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Just because I can't tell you how, doesn't mean it never happened!" Madelyn shouted back, visibly upset and on the verge of tears. "I made a promise to Lumina and Erik, I can't break it!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's such bullshit. And I can prove it too. No one would even invite a whiny little orphan to their room to hang out."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the table fell into shocked silence, even Frederic mouthing 'what the fuck' as he just stared at Kayla's audacity. Tears finally fell from Madelyn's eyes as she got up and rushed out of the dining hall. She could hear Frederic and Angelique call for her but she didn't turn, she didn't stop running. She wanted to get as far away from the populated areas of the opera house as possible, just to have some privacy, to cry in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Her blind running had ended her up in one of the costume design rooms which thankfully, was empty as everyone had gone on their lunch break. She sat on one of the small workbenches and hunched over, covering her face as she let out a pained sob. She couldn't understand why Kayla was so cruel to her. Before, she could probably, maybe understand because of her poor performance, but now? Now that she had improved so much. Was Kayla jealous that she wasn't picked for prima ballerina in Swan Lake?</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Maddie." The unusually gentle voice of M. Baudelaire cut through her sobs, forcing her to pull herself together as quickly as she could, sniffling occasionally to keep the snot from escaping her nostrils. "I know this may be a bad time, but could we have a little chat?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-hat about?" She sniffed, trying to steady her shaking and raw voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to know… would you happen to know where Lumina is? I've been looking for her all day and she hasn't shown up at rehearsal." The sickly saccharin and forced genteel manner of his voice sent a chill down her spine and turned her stomach in all sorts of ways. </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't know. I haven't seen her." She tried her best to keep her voice steady and to hold his gaze, hoping it didn't slip off to the side as she blatantly lied to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. But you see, I don't think that's entirely true. So I'm going to rephrase this just to be sure you get my meaning." That fake sweetness was quickly dissolving as he went on. "I want you to tell me where Lumina is. And how she managed to get away from me when she only has one door."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no. No, I won't say a word. You can't make me." Madelyn stood from her seat and tried to make her way to the door, only for M. Baudelaire to step in front of her, blocking her chance at freedom. "Please just let me leave… I have to get back to practice."</p><p> </p><p>"Not until you tell me where that bitch went!" He roared as he stalked towards her. Before he could reach her, the lights cut out and she screamed into the pitch blackness. As soon as they had turned off, they flickered back on again and M. Baudelaire found himself standing alone. "Madelyn? Mlle. De Chagny, reveal yourself at once! I will not play these childish games!"</p><p> </p><p>Behind the wall, thrashing could be heard, furniture being turned over, cupboards being opened, wardrobes being dumped out. Madelyn stood crying silently into the chest of the one who pulled her away and into hiding. Erik had wrapped his cloak around her and held her as tight as he dared, feeling her shoulders shake with each muted sob. They listened to Baudelaire curse and shout and throw things haphazardly as he searched in vain for Madelyn. Eventually, after he had turned the entire room upside down, he stomped off, grumbling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"There, there… Everything will be alright now." Erik whispered, passing a hand over Madelyn's brown curls. She hadn't had a chance to straighten her messy mop that morning, not that it would make much difference with the amount of humidity in his house.</p><p> </p><p>"That was awful… I was so scared… I thought- I-i thought he was going to hurt me…" She tried so hard to steady her voice, her breathing, tried to make herself sound like she had some control over her emotions but it was no use. She was an emotional wreck, trembling like a chihuahua without a sweater.</p><p> </p><p>"He's gone too far… come. I'm taking you back to my home, you'll be safe there." Without warning, he scooped up the small ballerina and carried her through the secret labyrinth he had built so long ago. "Neither of you are leaving until this issue is resolved. I will not allow him to torment you or Lumina any longer."</p><p> </p><p>"But… what about rehearsal?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have Lumina as your tutor and I am hers. By the time the season comes around again, you both will be well prepared."</p><p> </p><p>The travel back to his underground cottage seemed shorter this time around, but maybe it was because Madelyn hadn't been paying attention to their descent. She couldn't remember what happened between their travel through the maze of hidden hallways and the middle of the boat ride, but at this point it didn't really matter. She was going to be safe beneath the opera house with her tutor and the Opera Ghost. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>